


Daedras Be Damned

by elven_prophecy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Play, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Claiming, Cunnilingus, Daedra Machination, Darkness, Dominance, Dragon sex, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Realm Hopping, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Stripping, Swearing, Transformation, Uncontrollable Arousal, Uncontrollable Attraction, Unrequited Love, Virgin Alduin, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, post orgasmic torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: When Daedras interfere with prophecy...





	1. Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any fanfic. For those who like lore, my dragonspeech will be in English but bolded. I was too lazy to use translator(please don't hate me lol). I also wrote this yesterday, cause I couldn't find more Alduin/F!Dragonborn smut(I like enemy to lovers types of stories), so i figured why not write one :D I tried my best to not name my DB so you can use your imagination. I am going to be veering off the main canon obviously. Comments highly appreciated. I'll add more tags as I write more(same with the characters), cause right now don't exactly have a plot(writing on a day to day basis) lol Do enjoy!
> 
> I do not own anything save my DB, the rest is owned by Bethesda!

**Chapter 1: Glorious**

 

     She was going to die.  She felt it in her bones and saw it in his red eyes. 

     So much for the prophecy of defeating Alduin, she thought bitterly as she fell back on a snow drift; Alduin’s wing slamming into her as she tried to cut him down.

     She’d spent months on Solstheim(with Miraak...banish the thought!), learning new shouts, not to mention that Elder Scroll that helped her learn Dragon Rend(don’t even get her started on what had to be done to GET said Elder Scroll).  The Daedra(another thought to be banished) that she had encountered and helped(maybe?).  Probably years in training with the Greybeards, her work with the Companions, and the other guilds; always training...and it wasn’t enough. 

     Although...she had felt the sweet taste of victory when Alduin had exclaimed in surprise at being forced to the ground...

     Short lived though it was.

     Akatosh’s first born was not limited by the ground.  At all.  His teeth, wings, claws and tail all weapons to be avoided(notice how his breath is not mentioned?).  Though how, she did not have a clue.  His size dominated the mountain top, and Paarthurnax was NOT helping matters(and that’s why not mentioned).

     She growled low in her throat as his black tail slammed down where she had been but moments ago(her time in the Thieve’s Guild saved her butt here).  Spikes from the tail, which she knew had not been there before, retreating as the tail was stuck in the ice. 

     So Alduin had a mace at the end of his tail...of course he did.  He probably had swords lined in his wings too!  Poison claws?  Why not?  She bet his teeth were enchanted too, instakill at a 100%, coupled with ALL THE DISEASES perhaps, in case the 100% didn’t kill her?

     Gripping her two handed sword tightly in a white knuckle grip, the Dragonborn roared a glorious war cry and ran straight towards his head.  She would die with honour if this was it, enchanted teeth be damned.  He’d at least have one hell of a sore head after she was done with him, or maybe he’d break an enchanted tooth on her ebony armour, and poison himself and die.  Maybe the prophecy was right after all.  It never mentioned whether she lived or died, only that she defeated him. 

     Would it count if he died by his own enchanted tooth, broken on her armour?   One could only hope.

     A blast of flame from above stopped her dead in her tracks.  Damn it Paarthurnax!  Her momentum from the charge still carried her forward, and as her legs were no longer under her control(cause you know, she stopped them), she stumbled.  That’s right.  She fell on her glorious ass.

     She could see it all in her head.  Like a magic show.  Her glorious charge.  Her vivid red hair shining in the sun...well...clouded sun...all right there was a blizzard happening but it still shone!  Her sword thirsty for more dragon blood.  Ready to die in glorious battle that would be sung for Ages if Man survived the World Eater, which they probably wouldn’t...but that’s besides the point.  Alduin moving in slow motion, his jaws opening wide with a thick string of saliva between his upper and lower jaw, the powerful black neck drawing back in the shape of an S.

     And there the glorious show ended.  She was on her ass now, her sword not even in her hands(where was it?).  And Alduin?  He was a big giant ball of flames, oh yeah, cause he wasn’t intimidating at all before.  Now he was covered in fucking flames.  Covered!  Like practically head to fucking claw!  And he wore that shit like a cloak!

     No longer was he aiming for her, his roar of pain(hopefully) and own wall of flames(by the gods is that black fire?  Not a word she knew!) aimed at the aged dragon.  Paarthurnax, obviously no longer in his prime of dragonhood, was not able to dodge the Shout and it hit him square in the chest.

     She heard him grunt, and fall.  She did not see him land, as she was still in the glorious ass-sitting-in-snow position.  Had she already mentioned it was all in slow motion?  And where was her gods be damned sword?! 

     Her eyes zeroed in on it, about two feet ahead, CLOSER to the still-flaming Alduin.  Of course it would be closer.  Why had she ever thought it would have landed backwards or sideways? 

     Still moving at a slow pace, Alduin’s red eyes narrowed in on her as she stumbled(yes, she stumbled to her feet) towards her sword.  His head snapped around in her direction and the flames covering his body extinguished, as if by magic.  He now smouldered and smoked, like he was some drying lava dragon.  By the gods she would burn if she touched him now, or worst, her armour would melt into her skin, and she would die a very un-glorious death on a mountain top, unrecognizable from the molten ebony mound she would become.

     FUCK!

     All right.  She was Nord.  Cold never bothered her.  She had a spare set of light dragon armour in her pack.  This was the plan: lose ebony, dodge angry molten black dragon of death, wear light armour, resume fighting.  Easy as pie, right?

     WRONG!

     So this is how it _really_ went. 

     She veered away from her sword in her stumble, cause she didn’t want to collide with inferno dragon, while stripping.  Yes.  She was dropping ebony like an overloaded bandit, leaving a trail of heavy armour in her wake. 

     Wearing nothing but her smalls, she continued running AWAY from Alduin,(in the middle of a blizzard AND barefooted) who by now had stopped doing whatever he had been about to do(probably roast her alive) and was observing her weirdly.  Cause he was use to seeing stripping Nords as they battled him.  He just HAD that effect. 

     She was trying to keep an eye on the black dragon while rummaging through her pack, and as such, wasn’t really paying attention to what was ahead. 

     You got it. 

     A rock.  A big, hard, ice covered nasty boulder that would have been utterly avoidable under ANY other circumstances, except this one. 

     Oh yes, her glorious battle was just getting better and better. 

     She got the wind knocked out of her briefly, and her eyes watered almost instantly as pain exploded in her face.  Her vision blurred and she saw stars but for a moment.  Her nose had broken, and was now bleeding like a sieve, running down her face, into her mouth and down her chin. 

     Her fingers clenched on her dragon scale armour as she finally pulled it from her pack.  And that’s where shit got weird.  Really weird.

 

**********

 

     Time seemed to come to a stop.  At least it felt that way.  The blizzard was gone, and the air got suddenly heavier and hotter.  There was no more sound, the grey skies of Skyrim had turned black and red, and were kind of... _swirling_. 

     Her eyes widened and she whirled around to face Alduin(cause he’s the cause of swirling skies _usually_.  Think Helgen.).  He was still staring at her, but...it was not _focused_.  It was like he wasn’t conscious almost, which made no sense.  But, he was not moving; at all. 

     She swallowed a dry lump and whirled around again, the light armour forgotten in her hands, as was the still bleeding nose she was sporting. 

     By the Nine...where in Oblivion was she?

     “Oh but he’s got sharp teeth,” a voice she would never forget exclaimed from behind her, which meant near Alduin.

     She whirled on her feet again and her eyes became the size of septims.

     “Sanguine?!” she exclaimed.  The Daedra was up close and personal with Alduin, peering into his mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

     “And us!  Or they?  Definitely I!” Another voice that made her shudder inwardly.  Sheogorath.  The Divines were mocking her.  This was a sick and humourless joke. 

     “He was right you know,” Sanguine giggled as he winked at the Dragonborn. “You really did strip for Alduin.”  She felt her entire body heat in embarrassment, and her face probably turned a couple of shades of purple for good measure.  Curse the Daedra!  And then Sanguine continued, “Since we had a bit of a friendly bet,” he winked at the Sheogorath,(Uh oh) “and you did as he predicted,” he turned to Sheogorath, “How did you know she would strip?!  It’s killing me!” and almost as if he hadn’t suddenly burst out in almost-excitement, returned his attention towards the Dragonborn. “You get to live.”

     The world tilted slightly as a pressure on her chest lifted.  She had never fainted before but she came perilously close.  And then as quickly as the relief came, a feeling of intense dread crept into her heart.  This was the Daedra.  There was a catch...

     “But...” Here it came. “He also gets to live.” Sanguine pointed towards Alduin, and then grinned a toothy smile as he stepped away from the massive unmoving black dragon.

     “Can I wabbajack?” Sheogorath begged, coming to stand close to Sanguine,  and then frowned, “Where is my wabbajack?” he shrugged after a minute, and continued, “I’ll just leg him.  Or maybe tongue him?  How would he taste?  He looks like a chicken flavour.” The mad Prince was eyeing Alduin with consideration.    

     She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  On her wall, in Breezehome.  Along with the other Daedra artifacts she had collected over the years.  As for the rest of the nonsense, well...let’s be honest.  She would pay good gold to see any Daedra _tongue_ Alduin.

     Both alive.  Fuck.

     But second chance.  Yay?

     Inward sigh, more training.

     “But let’s shake things up.  Make you into Alduin and Alduin into you!” Sanguine snickered.

     Her heart dropped.  She sucked at being the Dragonborn, now she would get to suck at being the World Eater and get dominated by Alduin the Dragonborn.  Glorious.

     “No!  I said dragons and Nords,” Sheogorath exclaimed suddenly, pointing at both the Dragonborn and Alduin at the same time with both hands.

     “Oh right!” Sanguine giggled again. “Alduin needs to get drunk, steal a goat,” Sanguine winked at her, “And fuck a hagraven.  His debauchery needs to be refocused.”

     She blushed even more and felt a small bit of bile form at the back of her throat at that reminder.  She had not fucked a hagraven.  Mild petting(and she prayed every night that this was true) had been as far as she could have conceded to go.  Even at her most inebriated, she had never woken next to Torvar in the Companions(and that’s saying a lot).

     “What do you get when you cross a Nord and a Dragon?” Sanguine asked as he opened his arms wide.

     “A Dragonord!” Sheogorath squealed with delight and then clapped his hands quickly. “Oh!  Oh!  Oh!  Put a Nord head on a dragon body!  WAIT!” he paused, “Put a dragon head on a Nord body!”

     She stared hard at Alduin, almost willing him to snap out of whatever state he was in.  Could the World Eater eat a Daedra?  Could the Daedra even die?  She’d never heard of a Daedra dying before...wishful thinking on her part?  Facing Alduin, with certain death, suddenly held more appeal than doing/becoming whatever these two were planning.

     “All jesting aside,” Sanguine’s voice suddenly got serious, “You’re my favourite drinking buddy,” he smiled a faint smile as he turned to face Alduin, “And he kind of likes you too,” he nodded towards Sheogorath, “We couldn’t just sit there and watch you die, I don’t want to fight with the other Princes for your soul just yet.  So we’re bending the rules just a little.”

     She frowned.  Rules? 

     “Jyggalag is going to shit a mammoth!” Sheogorath giggled uncontrollably.

     “All this prophecy nonsense,” Sanguine waved it off as though it meant nothing, “Let’s have fun!”

     She opened her mouth to say something when Sanguine grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close to himself(she felt every single muscle tense in reaction) and leaned his head down(gods he was tall...) to whisper in her ear.  How in the world had he gotten so close to her so suddenly?

     “Sleep.”


	2. Rock Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Alduin...and conversation. Naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before. Dragon speak is in Bold. Commence deviation from Canon right about now lol Kept DB nameless and basically description-less. Comments appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Rock Battle**

     There was a berserking giant in her head, swinging his massive club around and banging everything into dust.  She groaned and turned onto her side, towards the heat.  Oh gods she was going to die!  The pounding in her head just got worse as she moved, and she suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

     She moved fairly fast considering her state.  She was up, and crawling towards the outside of the tent(woah...tent?!) to retch her stomach contents onto the cold snowy ground.  Nothing but bile...

     She gasped and as she focused, the whiteness of her surroundings confused the hells out of her, and made her headache increase in pain a degree.  To add insult to injury, her hand, she noticed, was in a pile of vomit that was not _hers_. (Gross...)

     She gritted her teeth, cursed inwardly, washed her hand in the clean snow, and sat back on her knees to glance about.  Where was she now?  What had happened? 

     Her eyes widened suddenly, and dropped to the disgusting mess on the ground.  Whose vomit was that?! 

     She whirled around to look back in the tent, completely forgetting that she still had no idea where she was.  There was a naked _male_ body sleeping next to where _she_ had been sleeping in the _same_ bedroll.  She suddenly felt like she was standing in a tunnel and the wind was rushing towards like a whirlwind.

     The events of... _how long had she slept?_   It all(kinda) came back to her.

     The _glorious_ fight with Alduin, her imminent death(let’s face it, she was going to die up there), the Daedra... _oh gods_...the Daedra!  One of her hands covered her mouth as she stared hard at the sleeping naked male.  _Who was that?!_

     It couldn’t be...Alduin?  Could it?

     She gingerly crawled back into the tent(still in her smalls), and peered down at the man.  He was on his back, his face pointed away from her, but she could still see what he looked like.  His hair was pitch black(damn it, it was shiny!), and looked long.  His skin was alabaster white, and to her, he looked...sickly.  No one had skin that pale unless they were a vampire, her trained eyes said.

     His eyes were closed, but he had long eyelashes(how...odd).  His eyebrows were perfectly shaped along his brow, and as black as his hair.  He had high cheekbones like the elves, but none of the sharp angles.  His lips were thick, the bottom one more so than the top, and she felt the urge to...WOAH!  This could be Alduin!  _Alduin!_ Damn it, no licking enemies!  She gave her head a shake.

     She had to see the rest. 

     Since the furs covered his body apart from his shoulders, she carefully reached down and tugged the furs back.  She immediately noticed his skin prickling in gooseflesh(he was cold?) as she uncovered him.  Her eyes kept darting back to his face to see if he showed signs of wakefulness.   

     She had to resist the urge to whistle in appreciation.  He had a perfect musculature dusted with soft hairs, and considering she was around the Companions( think the Twins) that was saying a lot.  This man would put _Farkas_ to shame.  She felt her appreciation deepen as she noticed his body crisscrossed with scars almost everywhere.  A warrior.  Oh, but she loved warriors.

     She followed the trail of hairs until it meshed with the darker, softer patch at his groin.  _He was naked!_   She did whistle then, a low sound, barely heard. 

     Having gotten an eyeful of his gorgeous physique, she dropped the furs back on him and ran a hand down her face.  Maybe she was in Sovngarde.    

     She closed her eyes briefly.  That made sense.

     She was in Sovngarde. 

     This was why she was in bed with a gorgeous, naked, unusual-looking Nord.  She hadn’t survived Alduin.  She must have imagined the Daedra.  He probably ate her when she had been running around in her underwear, she blushed at the idea. 

     So no enchanted teeth had been broken on her armour.  Perhaps he choked on her instead?  She snorted(she was going to regret that later...) and decided she might as well enjoy herself.  And just as she was about to crawl back into bed with the naked Nord, she stopped herself(she was semi under the furs and almost on her back).

     Gooseflesh...and vomit...

     As the implication that he had been cold(in Sovngarde?) dawned on her, he whirled around, and had her pinned beneath him, both of her wrists in a bruising grip in his hands.  He’d wedged himself between her legs, pinning her body down with the bulk of his.

     He literally roared at her...like a dragon would, his face close to hers, a string of saliva between his upper and lower teeth(déjà vu anyone?).  His _red eyes_ , practically glowing, bore into hers and she felt a moment of dread, and something else?(NO!  There was _nothing_ else!)

     Gone was her attraction to him, like it never was(GONE!).  It _was_ Alduin. 

 

***********

 

     Her eyes must have been the size of the moons.  She was just realizing the truth of her reality at this point.  In the sparse of just a few moments, she’d come to the conclusion that she had died and gone to Sovngarde, and had been _accepting_ of that fate.  And now this...this... _this dragon_ , had utterly...by the Nine...she was _alive!_   This was _real!_

     She felt her eyes tear up suddenly(and uncontrollably, give her a break here, she's alive!), and Alduin had a most odd reaction.  He released her.  His red eyes, still glowing, focused on hers for a brief second before he wrenched himself away from her and was sitting back on his heels, on his knees.  Naked.

     His hands shook as he stared at them, in absolute confusion maybe, and then back to her.

     “ **What have you done to me?** ” Oh by the gods his voice!  He still had the same voice, but now reduced to the body of a Nord, it had a sultry timbre to it(and it danced down her spine!), without the hollow echo. 

     “Hold up!” she sat up quickly, rubbing her sore wrists.  He was _blaming_ her?!  She may have understood only half his sentence but the tone of voice was undeniable. “I did not turn...” she paused as her eyes focused on his blatant erection, jutting up from between his legs.  He seemed utterly unfazed by it, like he didn’t even realize what it was.  Oh but she did...by the gods...he was well endowed!

     “ **Me, what?** ” he growled, placing his hands on his thighs, inches from the pulsating skin she was eye-raping.  She made a pathetic mewling sound that was barely heard in the back of her throat.

     Her mouth opened and she frowned as she forced her eyes upward, to his own furious red.  She had to remind herself of the conversation. 

     “Uh,” she cleared her throat, and glanced about the confined areas of the tent for something, _anything,_ to cover him.

     Now was not the time for her body to remind her it had been simply AGES since she had been tossed around and impaled on good ‘ole Nord steel.  No never mind that this was _Alduin!_   She should have given in to the Twins before she had left for this battle...his voice was too much...all growly and snarly...

     Grabbing the furs they had used for blankets, she tossed them at Alduin, covering his lower half.  He didn’t even acknowledge her efforts to cover him up either.  Not like she could blame him though...dragons were technically flying around naked.

     “What do you remember?” she began when she could finally focus, perhaps starting from the beginning. 

     His glowing, red eyes narrowed, and he kneeled there in silence for what felt like an eternity, before he answered. “Y **ou getting naked.** ”

     She nodded, and using her hand motioned for him to continue, hoping he would switch to common soon, cause she barely understood him...she knew the bastard spoke it.  He mocked her enough with it before.

     He frowned darkly, and then he bared his teeth as he growled. “ **Nothing!** ”

     The sound he made as he practically snarled at her, made her swallow and clench her legs close.(This is _Alduin_ , damn it!)  He must have thought he scared her, for his eyes glowed brighter for a second, but otherwise there were no other reactions from him.

     She cleared her throat again as he straightened and she watched in fascination as the muscles of his chest and stomach all tense and rippled.  Oh gods, she was making a fool of herself.

     “Speak common for me here,” she muttered, “My dragon speech is very...rusty...”

     His eyes narrowed to mere slits and for the briefest of moments, he made her feel like a dead chaurus.  Great.

     “ **Reduced to speaking the tongue of slaves,** ” he grumbled, of which she understood mayhap two of the words, but he was _kind_ enough to continue in the common tongue. “I remember nothing after our **encounter**.”

     She nodded slowly. “After our fight, you mean?”

     He arched a black eyebrow. “ **No.**   We did not battle.”

     Both of her eyebrows shot in the air.  Like fuck they did not battle. “I assure you, we were fighting,” she gritted out, “I was going to hack you to pieces!”

     He remained impassive, and his eyebrow lowered. “For a **dragon** , you do not know our ways.”

     “Oh so you mean to tell me,” she had gotten to her own knees now(still in her smalls mind you, and though she could not see it, her face was still covered in broken-nose blood), and her voice was getting louder and louder, as she continued, “that sending me flying with your wings was your way of saying: Hi!  How are you?!” In her agitation, her hands started moving as she spoke, “And the black flames that sent Paarthurnax to the ground, was just: Hey brother!  Long time no see?!”

     “ **No**.” His arms had folded across that massive chest.

     “That’s what I thought,” she snorted(Here comes the regret...), and then remembered her broken nose(yep, that's why), and the remembered pain(and fresh) brought tears to her eyes.  Both her hands came up to her face as she gasped in pain.  “Fuck!” she hissed, and her voice came out more nasally than intended, “this is all your fault!”

     “As I recall, you fought the rock alone, **Dragonborn**.”

     She ignored him, and concentrated on healing her nose with a basic healing spell.  As her hands glowed, she took the opportunity to straighten her nose, muffle her scream in her hand, and continue healing her freshly re-broken and righted nose.

     “Anyways!” she hissed, “Nothing after our fight then?”

     “You fought the rock, **not I** ,” he spoke calmly, “Then **blackness**. A...void.  I remember waking, seeing my **claws** ,” he looked down at his hands, “but they were **claws** no more,” he flexed his hands into fists. “Hands.  I saw hands.”

     She nodded. “And you puked,” she muttered, inwardly shuddering at the memory of hand in said puke.

     “Then there was **cold** ,” at her frown, he rolled his eyes at her, “Cold.  I have never felt **cold** like this.”

     She sighed heavily.  She was not overly surprised.  Though she had half expected as the World Eater, he would have had some suspicion, but he didn’t. 

     “All right then,” she sighed again, “so Daedra,” she glanced at him to see if any reaction to the word happened, when none came she continued, “did this to you.”

     A black eyebrow arched. “And to you they did nothing?”

     She frowned.  Had they done anything to her?  She couldn’t remember anything after Sanguine grabbed her.  And all that talk about her switching bodies must have been a joke...

 The mad Prince had made barely any sense.  Dragonord?(what a stupid...)  Dragons and Nords. 

     Her eyes suddenly widened as she stared at Alduin.  Oh by the Nine...

     His own eyes narrowed. “ **What?** ”

     There had only been one Nord on that mountain and one dragon, since Paarthurnax had been taken care of.  Yet Sheogorath had used the plural words.  And now there was _two_ Nords and no dragon.  Would there come a time where there would be no Nords and _two_ dragons?!

     Her expression must have reflected some of the horror she felt for she heard Alduin curse in the dragon tongue.  Yes, she was mortified(fuck that, terrorized, horrified...but...maybe a smidgen fascinated?  A dragon...would she become a dragon?), but considering what had come before, this was not so bad.  Hells, this was a second chance, no?

     She had come under trained(despite the years spent doing exactly that), unprepared(even though she had been ready for years), and had utterly underestimated(her own personal failure there) her enemy.  She would not do so again.  Like right now, for example.  Sure, he was no longer a dragon, and none of his body parts looked like they harboured hidden steel(except for one...but this is Alduin, damn it!  Snap out of it!)  But she was no fool. 

     He had to be close to seven feet tall, if not taller since he was crammed in this tiny place.  And he probably outweighed her by _several_ stones.  No weapons, no armour...she stood no chance.  If by some miracle she managed to overpower him, it would not be long enough to kill him.  What had been that old saying her grand mother use to tell her all the time?  Friends will stab you in the back, but enemies will always stab you in the front?  If Alduin sought to kill her now, he wouldn't hide it.  Dragons were nothing if not honest with each other, she had learned this on all her battles with them.  And she was dragon, in his eyes.  She would have to play nice for now.

     “I think maybe they did, but I won’t know right now...” she muttered, and then turned to glance about the rather small tent.  She had to fine gear, clothes, weapons(yeah, right...), supplies, _something!_

     There was some alto wine in a small, broken crate, and she noticed some cheese and dry flat bread, and a whole pile of snowberries in the bottom.  So they would not starve, yet.  There was no weapons to be found, nor clothes of any kind.  Where were they?  She ignored him and crawled halfway outside the tent, to properly examine the horizon and got a face full of snow.  She cursed and backward crawled back in the tent.  Guess finding out where they were would have to wait.

     “I swear if I make it out of here, I am going to desecrate every single statue or shrine I find dedicated to those two idiots...” she muttered under her breath darkly.  Alduin merely arched a black eyebrow, but remained silent.


	3. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused human Alduin makes for interesting bed fellow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon speech is bolded as before. Comments always appreciated!

**Chapter 3: Body Heat**

 

     The roaring blizzard outside did not abate all day; so she had not been able to peek outside, thus their location had remained a mystery, which annoyed her to no end. 

     Alduin had remained silent most of the day, staring at her impassively.  He had remained in the kneeling position for hours, with only his lower half shielded.  The tent was too small to make a fire, without smoking themselves out.  Normally cold did not bother her, but it would seem her companion was not so lucky.  He may look like a Nord on the outside, but he did not have her resistances.

     By the time she noticed, his lips were blue, and his arms were shaking uncontrollably(which was the reason she noticed in the first place).  She frowned at the predicament he presented and rolled her eyes.  Males were always acting like males, weren’t they?  No matter their species...

     “Why don’t you lay down and cover yourself?  You’re going to freeze,” she glared at him.

     He glared right back and even made a conscious effort to stop shivering, which lasted a mere moment or two.  “ **Why** is this not **affecting** you?” he mused, his teeth chattering non-stop.

     She smirked. “I am a Nord.  We like the cold most times.”

     A black eyebrow arched, but he said nothing has he finally gave in and lay down next to her sitting position.  He curled into a tight ball and continued to shiver.

     “ **Why** have you not killed me yet?” his voice was suppose to be a whisper, but due to his chattering teeth, came out a little louder.

     Why?  Well...she wasn’t going to admit to him that she doubted she could pull it off without proper gear and weaponry.  Or that his size intimidated her a little.  She was by no means small...but this was Alduin...and like everything else...he did it... _bigger_.  Biggest dragon.  Biggest Nord.  Biggest dick.(As in jerk...yeeaaaaaah...that’s what she meant...).

     Perhaps she should re-examine the Daedra incident.  Sanguine had told her she got to live, but he did too.  Maybe her loyalty to the Daedric Prince prevented her from doing so(she was reaching here)?  Or maybe she was afraid that if she went against the Prince, she would wake up back on the mountain, in her smalls, facing a very dragon Alduin and dying, un-gloriously, like what would have happened(more likely).

     “Because I think I may need you to stay alive,” she answered truthfully, honesty was always the best policy.

     He was silent, except for the chattering, and remained so for a long while before he responded.

     “ **Why**?” he said, quietly. 

     She shrugged, “The Daedra have changed something here, and I think this is temporary,” she mused. “I can’t shake Sheogorath’s words.”

     Alduin’s red eyes bore into hers, inviting her to continue.

     “He said ‘Dragons and Nords’,” she muttered, “But there was only one dragon and one Nord at the time.  You and I.”

     This time Alduin sat up, despite the cold and stared at her hard.

     “Two **dragons** then?  **You** **think** you will transform as I have?”

     She nodded slowly. “Yes.”

     His eyes narrowed, the affect had been unnerving at first, but she had gotten use to it.  His red eyes were unlike the Dunmers, and would fit closer to a vampire’s, except that his, well, seriously glowed. 

     He didn’t say anymore on the subject, simply stared at her.  Though his failure to mock(which was a little surprising) gave her some hope that maybe he believed her.  Or maybe he was just hoping to become a dragon again, being a human had probably affected him in a different way.  Or maybe(more apt) he wanted a chance to eat her dragon self.  Wait...could she even stand up to him as a dragon if she didn’t know how to fly?

     She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes looked over her features, assessing.  She decided to turn the question on him.

     “And why haven’t you killed me yet?”

     He frowned as though the thought had not occurred to him.  Which she hoped was not the case, though she doubted it.

     “Because I know **my life is** in your hands,” he stated calmly, “ **This** is not familiar,” he waved a hand down his body, “This skin is **constricting** , I feel, odd, cold, hungry...emotions long thought dead,” he shook his head, “And pain **everywhere**...”

     She was surprised at his honesty(who was she kidding, she wasn’t).  Had she not already stated he would be honest?  Lies were below dragons.  He saw the situation as she did.  She was relieved. 

     Hunger she could help with, though she’d have to ration what they had, who knew how long this blasted storm would last.  Cold as well, though she doubted he would like it(she would!), but she’d get to that part after they ate.

     She gingerly crawled towards the crate at the food of their makeshift bed, and grabbed a hunk of cheese.  She broke it in half, placed half of the cheese back in the crate and then broke the second half into another half.

     Giving him the biggest part, she grabbed a handful of snowberries, and the alto wine, and crawled back to sit next to him and share in their meager meal.

     “If you take a bite of cheese with berries in your mouth, you’re going to die happy,” she mentioned, doing exactly that.

     “ **No,** ” he muttered, “ **Dragons** can not die happy for we are eternal.”

     She arched an eyebrow at that. “Eternal?”

     He nodded. “ **Yes.”**

**“** Even if killed by me?”

     He nodded again. “ **Yes**.  Even killed by you, **dragons are** eternal.  You are merely a vessel that holds our **essence**.  Once you perish, the **souls** you have consumed are returned to the **earth** ,” he explained, and then answered her silent question, “Yours as well, **for you are** **Dragonborn**.”

     She watched him eat in silence.  She hadn’t known that.  She had always assumed that once she consumed the dragon soul, the dragon died permanently.  It never occurred to her, that once she died, the souls would leave her body and return, or that she would return as well for the same reason.

     “So they only empower me then?” she mused.  He nodded slowly.

     “ **Did that** **traitor** teach you nothing?”

     She frowned. “Paarthurnax?” Was he still alive?  She felt a tiny little bit of guilt at not having worried about his fate sooner.

     He snorted at the name and nodded.

     “Did you kill him?” she asked suddenly changing the subject.  She had to know.

     “ **No.** ” She sighed in relief, and then frowned.

     “Then what did you do to him?”

     “ **Reminded him** who I am,” he answered simply as he finished the last of his cheese, he sighed, “The hunger remains.”

     She chuckled. “And it will remain until the morning.  We don’t have a lot of supplies, and we might have to trek far before we find...” she trailed off and motioned to their state of undress.

     He glanced down at himself and then shrugged as he snuggled back into the furs.  She took a swig of the cold wine and grimaced.  It was not the best wine, but it would do.  She took another mouthful before holding it out in his direction.  He declined the alcohol and tightened his hold on the furs.

     She popped the cork back in the bottle and placed it close at hand.  And now to banish the cold from his bones...(she was looking forward to this part, though Akatosh save her, she would not admit it to him).

     She started to lay down next to him, and pulled on the furs covering him.  He frowned at her, but let her pull on the blankets. 

     “Stretch out, if you can,” she said calmly(she didn’t feel it).  He bade as she ordered and she placed herself as close to him as she could; her back to his front.  She lowered the furs over them, and pushed herself back into him until they were touching from leg to head.

     “ **What**...” he trailed off as she grabbed his arm and put it around her waist(Dibella preserve her, he was solid...)

     “Put your head here,” she patted the crook where her neck met her shoulder, and when he did so, she could not prevent the gooseflesh exploding across her body. “Now you can sleep.”

     “ **Why** are we...” he trailed off as her heat started to sink into his body, “Oh.”

     She chuckled and nodded. “Yes, ‘oh.’  Now sleep.”

     She didn’t know if he had fallen asleep, nor did she care when she closed her eyes.  Sleep eluded her of course, and it had everything to do with the fact that she felt every inch of his hard, hairy body pressed against her.  His massive chest, his arms, his muscular legs and narrow hips...his hard dick squashed up against her rear.(This was Alduin...)

     Fuck...even her objections were starting to sound forced...(maybe?)

     “ **There** is a burning pressure against my...” his voice was at her ear, and she shivered.

     “I know!” she cut him off, annoyed with him for bringing it up and herself for not being able to deny it.

     He did not say anything and merely tightened his hold on her, as though he thought she was cold.

     “ **Why**?  This body is confusing for me,” he persisted, “ **Why** does this part of me ache?  It has ached all day.” His hand ran down her own body and rested on her hip as he motioned the area on her.  It was a clinical touch, meant to be impersonal, but it felt like a trail of fire where his hand had touched, was touching.  He was branding her with his hand and he didn’t even know it...

     She swallowed slowly as a dark(no...) and sinister(this was Alduin!) and very selfish(oh gods...very selfish) thought came into her head.  Who would know? (She would...)  Realistically speaking(this was _real_.), maybe what happened here, wasn’t real(grasping at straws)...?  A fantasy?(she was fantasizing about Alduin now?  That’s it.  The Twins were getting it when she got back to Whiterun...she was too sexually depraved...)

     “How do dragons mate?” she asked suddenly, feeling guilt as she ignored her better judgement.  The Twins were weeks, maybe months away...

     His hand clenched on her hip, hard, a lot harder than she expected and she tensed immediately.  His breathing had stopped, and she felt his body hardened(woah...in disgust...?!).  She even felt his chin digging in the crook of her neck and shoulder(that hurt!).

     “ **What**...” he hissed in her ear. “did you ask?”


	4. Souls and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation at the lack of female dragons...always boggled my mind as to why there were none in game. So here's my theory :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deviating completely from the lore here, but that is the glory of fanfic :D Dragon speech in bold for those interested. DB still faceless. Comments appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Souls and Hearts  
**

 

For a brief moment, she thought he was going to crush her against him, so hard was his grip on her.  She struggled a little, but he moved her roughly, stopping her attempt at breaking away.

     “I was being curious, you horker!” she muttered, ceasing her struggles.  Maybe this was a misunderstanding, she’d play it down.

     “ **Why** would you ask such a question?” he hissed again, his fingers hurting her hip.

     “Cause I don’t know how you mate?  Why else?  Not like I’ve ever fought female dragons...” she trailed off, all the dragons she had faced had voices of males; unless the females sounded the same?  Though it was hard to fathom females being the same size as the males as well; she always assumed they would have been smaller...

     He surprised her then by releasing her completely and sitting up beside her.  She turned on her back and started to sit up as he rubbed his face with his hands.  She was extremely confused(and sore!).  Why had he sounded so...angry?  And was he disgusted by her now?  She didn’t think so, his body was still...responding to her.

     He took a deep breath and released it through clenched teeth.  Why was this a sore topic?  It dawned on her then that maybe...well...he _was_ Alduin.  Akatosh’s first born, and part of well...lore.  Maybe he didn’t know...?(yeah right...?) 

     He took another breath and then turned to face her.

     “ **How** do you mate?” he turned the question on her.  Clever dragon changing the subject, but she would humour him for now.

     She sat up completely and arched an eyebrow. “You’ve never seen humans mate?”

     He sneered in disgust and shook his head. “ **Why** would **I** see this?”

     She shrugged. “You were...I guess...king of everything way back when,” his eyes narrowed as she said this, but she continued unperturbed, “...didn’t you see your dragon priests doing it?  Or slaves?” she ventured lamely.  She should have read those books she always bypassed in those crypts instead of just grabbing the good loot.  She was out of her depth here...she wasn’t that well versed in the history of the world...it had never interested her before.  Would those ancient texts discuss something as intimate as sex?  And let’s be honest here, would Alduin really care about it? 

     “ **No.”**

     She nodded slowly, and continued bravely, “It simple really,” she tugged the furs off him completely, exposing that part of him that distracted her continuously and proved he was not disgusted with her at all. “ _That_ ,” she waved a hand towards his hard cock, and he glanced down at it, “goes in me.” She waved to her lower midsection.

     He looked taken aback and frowned. “So I am to stab you with this?” he actually reached down and wrapped his fingers around his dick(gods he looked good doing it too...his muscles bunching up and...snap out of it!) “ **How**?”

     She licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. “In a manner of speaking,” she cleared her throat as her voice came out a croak, “My parts are different than yours...” she trailed off as his eyes zeroed in on her smalls.  Oh gods...she felt herself growing wet under his assessment. “I have a keyhole to your...key(really?)...” she trailed off as he released his dick and made to grab her.

     She was like a limp doll in his hands as he removed(more like tore...great...) her smalls(both of them...?) without asking her permission(like he needed it...).  As her wet cunt came into view and he peered at it, she shivered and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat.  

     He frowned again and looked down at himself, and then back to her, and then back to himself.  She cleared her throat again and pushed forward, “Want to try?” (Curse the Daedra for this weakness!)

     His red eyes smouldered as he stared at her and for a brief second she thought he was just going to take her as he pleased(oh yes...NO!!!!  Fuck no!!  Damn it!).  He surprised her instead. “ **No.** ” (thank the gods...she was relieved about this...had to be relieved...)

     She tried really hard to not look or sound disappointed(relieved!), but who was she kidding.  They were trapped in a small tent, with a roaring blizzard outside, little food inside, and no fire(or clothes) for warmth.  He was already naked, and now with her lack of smalls, so was she.  What else was there to do to pass the time?(Sleep, damn it!)

     “ **Dragons** do not mate like humans,” he astonished her by talking, “Humans share their bodies,” he continued, “ **Dragons** share their **souls** and **hearts**.”

     She frowned.  She had understood the word for soul, but not the second he had used.

     “Their what?”

     “Souls,” he explained, glaring at her, “And their **heart** ,” he put a hand to his chest, “Heart.”

     It was her turn to look taken aback. “How do you share this?  Wouldn’t it kill you?”

     He nodded very slowly. “ **It can**.”

     “How?” she was extremely curious now.

     His eyes narrowed, and he looked as though he was debating telling her. “ **We break our souls and hearts in half, and we share it.  If the bond is true, we become linked in life as in death.** ”(COME ON!!!)

     “Woah, repeat that in common,” she peered at him, trying to not show her excitement.  She had recognized some of the words but not all, and the meaning eluded her.

     “We share **souls** and **hearts** to make two different halves fit.  If the fit is perfect, we live and die together, **Dragonborn**.  **My strengths** become yours, and **your weaknesses** become mine.”

     “And if the fit isn’t?” she heard her voice come out in a whisper(oh no...she wasn’t even considering this...was she?).

     He looked at her in that stoic way of his for a full minute before answering. “ **Death.** ”

     She knew that word quite well.

     “So...no dragon sex then?” she asked, changing the subject.  He frowned.

     “ **What** is dragon sex to your mind?” (what...?  Her mind?  Sex was sex wasn't it?)

     “Do you not have a penis as a dragon?” she asked suddenly realizing that maybe dragons were _sexless_...

     “ **Yes**.  Two in fact.”

     She was eye-raping him again.

     “Dragons have two dicks?” she blinked.( _Two_?!)

     “ **Yes**.”

     “But...no females?” she hazarded a guess.

     “ **I** cannot revive the females,” he explained slowly.(Oh this was interesting...)

     “Why not?”

     “ **I killed them all.** ”

     She rolled her eyes at him in irritation. “You...” she frowned as she turned his words over in her head, translating them slowly.  Her eyes suddenly widened. “You killed them all?!  Is that what you just said?”

     He nodded. “ **Yes.** ” (damn...)

     She was staring at him with her mouth open. “So why can’t you revive them?”

     He remained impassive. “ **I am the World Eater, Dragonborn**.”

     “You mean...you consumed them?”

     “ **Yes.** ”        

     “Why?”

     “ **What** do you know about me, **Dragonborn**?” (oh boy...a history lesson...in the nude?  Why not...)

     “You were sent from the past to the present because you were a cruel tyrant, and you destroy worlds.  And I’m suppose to defeat you.”

     He looked unfazed by her description of him and nodded slowly. “So **nothing** then.”

     She arched an eyebrow and snorted. “So says you.  I saw what happened in the Elder Scroll.  Remember I put your ass to the ground.”

     He nodded again. “ **But my purpose** , do you know it?”

     “You are the bringer of death.”

     He chuckled, a deep sound in his throat.

     “ **In part.  But I am so much more.** ”

     “Why did you kill the females?” she asked again, ignoring the dragon words he used, she really hated it when he strictly used the dragon tongue.  She could usually discern his meaning when he peppered it with the common tongue.

     “ **They** died trying to become my mates,” he finally said, “ **I** absorbed them much as you would have.” 

     She blinked in surprise.

     “But...you didn’t?  I thought you said...”

     “ **I** cannot die by the **mating ritual**.” (well there goes that idea...)

     “Oh...”

     “ **Yes**.  ‘Oh’,” he was mocking her now.

     “I guess being your mate means a lot for dragons...”

     “ **It does**.  My mate gains my power, **Dragonborn**.  ”

     “So they ALL died?  They ALL wanted to be your mate?  You took ALL their souls?  And they can not be revived?”

     He nodded. “ **Yes**.  **All**.  Their **souls** are within me.”

     And she thought she was lonely. 

     “Did you ever have...dragon sex?” she mused, trying to change the subject again.  He shook his head.

     “ **Without** the ritual, **there** is no sex,” he answered bluntly.  She blinked.  Alduin’s a virgin?!

     She swallowed as that implication sunk in and her eyes were inadvertently drawn to Alduin’s brilliant red gaze.  Alduin is a virgin...

    


	5. Blizzard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens as blizzard not what it seems...nor is the tent for that matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon speech is bolded. Kinda working on a plot now so the story coming easier :) Lore is basically out the window at this point lol Comments highly appreciated! Glad my Alduin is appreciated(thank you for the comment!) :D

**Chapter 5: Blizzard?  
**

     “None?” she gaped at him as though he had grown a second head.  He did not respond, instead he returned under the covers, onto his side.  She remained un-moving until he lifted the furs and basically invited her back to his side.

     She sighed and accepted his invitation.  As much as it galled her to snuggle with Alduin naked(liar...) her virtue(more like his...), or lack there of, was safe.  Apart from the raging hard-on he’d sported(still sported...), he had shown absolutely no interest in bedding her(the fucking nerve...she was gorgeous _and_ the Dragonborn...had he been ANYONE else...)

     She suppressed the groan of frustration threatening to escape her lips as she felt his cock push against the crack of her ass.  Her smalls no longer protecting her from his blasted infernal pulsating heat...the hairs across his chest tickled her back and she bit the inside of her cheek as his heavy arm rested across her waist.  If he curled his fingers up, he’d just barely touch the bottom of her breast.  Gods he felt good...

     She felt his left arm shift as he shoved it beneath her head, angling for a more comfortable position.  He folded his arm, giving her a pillow, so to speak, which was a lot more comfortable.  His head returned to the crook where her shoulder met her neck and she felt his breath searing her already sensitive skin.(this was getting ridiculous...)

     She closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her again.  She was sexually perturbed...what she needed was a good bedding, or masturbate.(or...sit her ass in the fucking snow for a couple hours...)

     “ **Dragons** do not breed without it,” he said suddenly as though that explained everything.

     “Why not?” she pressed.

     He was silent for a long while before answering. “ **Our young demand it.** ” She arched an eyebrow and turned her head a little to look back at him and he continued in common, “It takes centuries for **dragons** to mature from **egg** **to** **adulthood**. To grow.   **The bond** between the **parents** is necessary to ensure **survival** ,” he glared at her as she looked at him in confusion, “Life.  Our shared **soul** **and heart** are reborn as a whole in our hatchling.  That is why **the ritual** important.”

     Well that explained everything.  And why the female drakes had all essentially killed themselves in the hopes of being mated to Alduin.  There was no dragon stronger than the World Eater after all.  Her dragon half understood all too well...

     They fell into silence after that.  The hours passed slowly, she didn’t know if he slept or not.  She couldn’t tell by his breathing, he was not snoring, nor had his body gotten lax at any point while they laid there.  Not even his dick had softened...(and she noticed.)

     She frowned as the dimness of the tent never happened(they had to have been in the tent more than twelve hours...night should have occurred already, at least the darkness should be coming...).  The light never changed, and the blizzard never abated.  That in itself...odd.

     Skyrim was a harsh country, and blizzards were known to last for days and weeks, but it was always come and go.  They snowed heavy and hard, but it always fluctuated, and this one had not behaved as a normal blizzard would; and blizzards had never stopped the night from coming either...

     She sat up, ignoring the fact that he growled at her(a very dragon growl that totally sent a bolt of lightning to her core, she ignored it...kind of), she pulled the flap of the tent open.  She was going to test something, and she would regret this...

     She wiggled out of the furs, and crawled outside.  That’s right.  She was going to try to brave the storm naked...maybe.

     “Stay here,” she said over her shoulder, “I’ll be right back.”

     Alduin didn’t say anything as she left the tent, merely eyeing her with his glowing red eyes.

     She gritted her teeth, as the snow immediately surrounded her, blinding her.  She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around her chest, to help keep her core warm, and started to walk straight ahead, keeping the tent to her back. 

     The snow and cold bit into her skin, and the wind picked up in strength with every step forward she took; her hair, almost straight on her head from the force of the wind, wiping her in the face, bringing stinging tears to her eyes.  Her feet were already burning in the cold, but her natural hardiness kept the frostbite at bay(for now).

     By the Nine...she might seriously lose body parts to frostbite if she stayed exposed for much longer.  She’d never seen a blizzard pick up so much strength so quickly.  She couldn’t even see the tent behind her, though as she walked forward, she could see a dark shape through the snow, just up ahead.

     Were they seriously that close to another camp?!  She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she picked up the pace.  She’d have fun trying to explain their nakedness to their would-be rescuers, but...her thoughts trailed off as she finally came across the tent.  The blizzard had abated somewhat, but it was still chilling her bones.

     Her eyes immediately dropped to the tracks leading away from the entrance of the tent...fresh tracks...barefooted tracks...(what...?)

     She didn’t pause as she dropped to her knees and pulled the flap open.  Alduin’s red eyes were staring at her.

 

***********

 

     Her lips had turned blue, she was shaking uncontrollably as she crawled back into the tent and under the covers.  She’d give the dragon his due, the bastard didn’t yelp or complain as her freezing, wet body pressed against his.

     “You knew,” she whispered(more like accused...) through chattering teeth as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly against himself.  It wasn’t a question she posed, and she felt him nod.

     “ **I** **knew**.”

     Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the tent entrance; her thoughts in complete turmoil.  She hadn’t gotten lost in the blizzard, she had kept her pace straight...she hadn’t gotten turned around in the storm.  She was a Nord for fuck’s sakes.  She could navigate in a tempest almost blindfolded.

     “The Daedra are doing this...” she muttered, “I didn’t get turned around out there.”

     “ **I know**.”

     “How?” she turned in his arms so that she faced him now.

     “ **Our** food replenished.”

     Her eyes widened and she sat up immediately.  Her feet still burned from the cold, but she ignored them as she practically dived towards the broken crate at the end of their bed.  The alto wine(she turned and noticed the bottle she had put at the head of the bed was gone...), the cheese(unbroken...), the flat bread and the pile of snowberries(all of them...) were in the bottom of the crate, untouched.

     She swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she stared at the food, a sense of unease crawling over skin. 

     “Every.  Fucking.  Shrine!” she hissed as she crawled back into bed with him.  She would desecrate them all!  She made a mental note to update her journal to include side trips to said shrines when she got out of here.

     “ **Quiet**.”

     She snorted at him as he jostled her.

     “ **Sleep**.”

     She growled in frustration. “I can’t!” she practically snarled at him. “I’m not tired!  My body tells me I am in no need of sleep!  I’ve never been more awake!”

     He remained silent for a moment and then he sighed heavily. “ **Nor I**.”

     Great. 

     Sheer boredom would drive them insane, and that was the least of her problems!  How was she going to keep her gods be damned hands off Alduin?!  She barely restrained herself as it was!  It didn’t help that she felt every fucking inch of his hard body against hers.  Her arousal would start leaking all over him soon; she felt the wetness between her legs acutely.

     “We’re going to have problems...” she muttered darkly.  She might as well warn him that if she was going to be pressed against him for much longer, she might do something(like rape him...) she would regret(after the fact...) and he might not enjoy...(though that was left to be seen...)

     “ **I do not** foresee problems.”

     “That’s because you’re not fucking human!” she almost screamed at him, losing her temper with him and turning her head and body to fully glare at him properly. “Of course you don’t see them!”

     His red eyes glowed brightly and he bared his teeth at her, in a show of dominance no doubt.

     “Do not forget that, **Dragonborn**.”

     She felt a frisson run down her spine, but not in fear, far from it.  Mara's Mercy...he was going to make her have an orgasm at this rate.

    

 


	6. Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. She has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech is bolded. This is getting bigger than I expected...plot almost fully formed...as usual comments appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Orgasm  
**

     His ruby red eyes had narrowed to mere slits as she stared at him in wide eye fascination.  The air had already been heavy(her own arousal permeated it, much to her shame...), but now her Clear Skies Shout wouldn’t even...

     _Clear Skies_.

     Her eyes widened even more as that dawned on her suddenly.  She was out of the blankets and out the tent door before he had time to blink.

     Clear _fucking_ Skies!

     She stood on her feet, as tall and proud as she could(still naked...), her eyes narrowed in the frenzied, blinding snow.  She closed her eyes and time stopped, as it always did when she prepared to shout.

     She took a deep, meditating breath.  Expanded her lungs with the cold air, and opened her mouth.  The Shout blasted out of her with the force to send the snow away from her like a weird mixture of a frost and wind spell.

     The blizzard dissipated instantaneously.(HA!) 

     She couldn’t stop the smile that began to form on her face.  She had barely acknowledged the clear horizon when the storm returned with a vengeance(FUCK!).

     The sky, which had been the lack luster grey before, darkened to the dark greys before a torrential rainstorm, going almost black.  The wind doubled its power and was howling ominously now(uh oh...?) when it had been silent before.  The snow was heavier, thicker, and _colder_ than before and stung as it hit her skin in the whipping wind.  She felt the breath ripped from her very lungs and she dropped to her knees in the freezing snow. 

     As she gasped for breath, she blindly reached behind for the tent door.  She threw herself backwards and fell against him in a wet, freezing mess.  Her hair was soaked and clung to her back, scratching her skin with the icicles formed during her brief period outside.

     “Well...that was dumb...” she growled, as she laid there catching her breath(her back against his midsection, he was curled around her, her arms resting one on his thighs and the other on his shoulder).

     He remained silent, his eyes staring at her in that same assessing way.  She felt her cunt clench in reaction.

     “ **What** is our purpose here, **Dragonborn**?” he asked, his deep rolling voice muffled by the furs halfway up his pale face. 

     She was momentarily(just a moment...?) lost in thought as his entire body vibrated(oh...) with his words along her back and sides.  She felt her lower back tense, and her pussy constrict(oh no...).  Her legs shuffled restlessly(no...), and she clutched the furs covering him, her nails digging into the hard body beneath the furs(no no no no no n...).

     “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she screamed in release(fuck...insert defeated sigh here...).  Her entire body shuddering uncontrollably as she moans(over and over that she’s coming...facepalm...)in pleasure, pushing herself against his body, scratching at his skin through the furs, riding the wave of her release as though her life depended on it.  And maybe it did(it better...).

     “ **Dragonborn**?” he spoke calmly, and an eyebrow arched, watching her with smouldering eyes.

     Another jolt of vibration made a beeline for her core and she arched back against him.

     “Oh fuck Alduin...” his name coming out in a breathy whisper(exactly...ALDUIN!) as another orgasm(fucking depraved...celibacy did not suit her if this is what happened after a mere couple of months...) tore through her body.  Her right hand(the one at his thigh for those interested...) released the furs and grabbed her own breast(yep...damned if she did, and gods be damned if she didn’t!).  She pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive bud.

     The World Eater remained impassive throughout her _four_ orgasms(yep...depraved.  There was a special place in Oblivion for people like her...).  He’d stopped talking after the second one, and had let her claw and grind against him like a fucking billie goat to his nanny in heat(and he was the farthest thing from...).  She’d moaned his name so many times(the fucking shame...)...she had even started masturbating with her other hand.  Yep.  The show was glorious.

     She’d masturbated against Alduin.  Sure, she could argue that the first two orgasms had been his fault(his voice did it...), but the last two...had been _all_ her doing.  She’d played with her nipples, and had dived her fingers into her swollen cunt.  She rubbed her clit, even raised her fucking legs as she’d released _all_ her pent up energies, all under his watchful glowing red eyes.  Oh yes...she was in Oblivion for a reason. 

     She was doomed.

 

***********

 

     Gasping in the afterglow of her orgasms(with an S...), she stared at the ceiling blindly(she hadn’t yawned yet...odd).  Her body boneless against his, her arms at her side limply, her head(her hair is still wet...and cold), was basically against his crotch, her cheek was resting against his fur-covered thigh.

     Sleep did not come.  Of course not...

     Why had she thought that four orgasms would knock her out?  Because it only takes _two_!  The Twins had proven this time and time again.  They had fallen asleep many times in her big Harbinger bed, tangles of limbs, one at her back and the other at her front, sandwiched, blessedly warm, in between their bulk.

     They were ensorcelled.  In a Daedra Realm.  She’d be awake for every glorious minute of this adventure.  Gods...she’d masturbated against Alduin _to_ Alduin...She could already hear the bards singing about _that_.  There would be a re-wording of the famous Dragonborn song...She'd claim a whore's heart. (Oh yes...)

     Her hands moved slowly as she went to cover her face but the smell gave her pause.  She groaned and rolled to a sitting position.  Her wet pussy leaked onto the furs, but she did not care.  She was past caring.  She avoided his eyes, still watching her as she stuck both her hands outside the tent and washed them in the freezing, still whipping, snow just outside.

     Oh well...things could be a lot worst. 

     She could be inside Alduin’s stomach at this very moment, being digested slowly, her soul absorbed into his being for eternity.  That would be a lot worst then simply being caught masturbating(uncontrollably, mind you) to your enemy, by said enemy.

     She rubbed her cold hands together, and grabbed her mane of wet hair.  She had to get as much of the water out if it was going to dry.  Though since she knew now that they were in a plane of Oblivion, she doubted the cold would kill either of them as long as they remained in the tent. 

     “ **What** game is it the Daedra **play**?” he said as he watched her wring her hair out.

     She paused in her ministrations and her shoulders stiffened.

     “Sanguine said that you had to get drunk, steal a goat and,” she took a deep breath, “fuck a hagraven.  Your debauchery had to be,” she paused as she thought about what it was Sanguine had said. “Refocused?”

     Alduin drunk.  The alto wine...

     She slowly turned around and reached over his legs, stretching out towards the broken crate at his feet.  She grabbed the alto wine bottle between her fingers and frowned as she stared down at it.

     She placed it down on the furs close to his head.

     “What do you have to lose?” she arched an eyebrow, “Finish it in one pull.  That should put your milk drinking ass to the floor.”

     His eyes remained trained on her face as he slowly sat up from the furs.  Her eyes noticed the red claw marks on his right arm and shoulder.  Even through the _furs_ she’d marked him.

     His hand reached out for the bottle and she watched his pale white throat constrict as he tossed his head back and drank the wine in one long pull.  She wanted to run her tongue against that column...WOAH! 

     She’d just had _four_ gods be damned orgasms!  How could she still be in heat?!  She wasn’t a werewolf, had cured herself a long time ago(the Twins still were for now, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they brought it up to her).  There was no way she was still...no.  Just no.

     He eventually finished the bottle and replaced it on the furs.  His expression hadn’t changed, and his eyes still glowed in the same intensity as before.  No duller or brighter.  No effect?

     “Well?” she peered at him, trying to see a sign of drunkenness.

     “ **Nothing.** ”

     She actually felt her shoulders sag.  She had actually hoped that it would knock him on his ass, and maybe their realm would change to a more...hospitable one?  But with the bottle empty, and him still...well...Alduin.  There went that idea...

     “There’s got to be something we need to do...” she muttered, more to herself than to him as she shuffled back to her spot on the bed, they were both sitting side by side now. “We can’t go anywhere, the storm prevents it.  We’re not going to starve...we’re just...” she trailed off.

     They were stranded in a tent, in a storm.  Naked.  The outside world a memory by now.

     Her treacherous body clenched.  The Mad Prince and the Prince of Debauchery.  How insane would it be for the last Dragonborn to fuck the World Eater? 


	7. Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alduin's purpose disclosed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Here's an alternate view on the Dragon War, from Alduin's perspective. I actually read up on a lot of this stuff(my old teachers would have been so proud lol) and tried to keep the main players in their main roles, and I did try to stay within the lore. On a side note, I took Miraak's history and totally twisted it to suit(forgive me?), his lore is still the same except his origins. But again, if I messed up...glory of fanfic! :D

**Chapter 7: Truth be Told**

 

     She sat there staring off in the distance in the tent.  It was obvious by now, Alduin wasn’t going to talk about _her_ earlier behaviour, and in all honesty she didn’t want too either.  They were being manipulated by the Daedra.  There was no way, by the Nine, that she was still _affected_ by him like she was.  _Still!_

     She went over everything in her mind slowly as she thought about a plan. 

     “‘We’re just’ **what** , **Dragonborn**?” his voice sliced through her thoughts.

     She sighed in resignation.  She might as well tell him.

     “We’re being manipulated by the Daedra,” she muttered, “Can you eat them?” she asked suddenly.

     “Not in this **body** ,” he returned calmly.

     “Would you kill them if you did?” her eyes went to his.

     “ **Yes**.” She did blink at that.

     “We get you back in dragon form, you eat those two bastards and we’ll be free of this bullshit,” she muttered, not adding the fact that if he was back in dragon form, she would probably die with the Daedra.

     He folded his arms across his massive chest(oh mother...his muscles...NO!) and narrowed his eyes at her. “ **What** **do** you truly know about me, **Dragonborn**?” he repeated his question from earlier.

     She sighed in irritation and shrugged. “The very basics, according to you.”

     He nodded, and then he enlightened her.

     “ **I** am the **World Eater** , I was sent to **Nirn,** your world, to destroy it by the **will of the gods,** the Divines, after they realized they had made **a mistake**.  A mistake,” he spoke slowly, as though making sure she understood. 

     “The gods sent you to destroy us?” she arched an eyebrow.

     He nodded and his arms unfolded.

     “ **Yes**.”

     “So why were you king then?  If you were sent to...”

     He sliced the air with a hand, cutting her off.  She closed her mouth and waited for him to continue.

     “ **I** saw **something** in Man that I had not...” he growled as he trailed off, “ **I** did not expect to find the inhabitants sentient.”

     She blinked.  Sentient?

     “Wait...you mean you thought you were just...wiping the slate clean?”

     He shrugged. “ **The** **Divines** do not disclose their purpose to their soldiers.”

     “So...?”

     “ **I** was sent forth **to destroy** a fledgling populace.  **I could not**.” (like fuck he couldn’t...but he wasn’t lying...)

     “Why?”

     “ **When I first arrived** ,” he glared at her through narrowed eyes as she rolled her eyes at him, “When **I** first came,” he translated, “the hatchlings were **nothing,** cave dwellers, no **language** except grunts and noises,” he continued, “They were in **awe** of me and my kin,” he paused, and his eyes took on a faraway look, as he resumed his tale, “ **I** landed in the midst of **a gathering** and before **I** could even open my mouth **to burn** the lot of them, the **fledglings** all dropped to their knees in **worship**.”

     She arched an eyebrow at this.

     “ **I** did not **Shout** ,” he said finally. “ **I** took pity on **the mortals** that the gods had created **only** to destroy.  **I** was not...” his eyes narrowed to mere slits at her as he continued, “‘king of everything.’”

     “Then what were you?” she asked, wracking her brain for some foot hold in what he was telling her, this was way older than written history...

     “ **What I** am now,” he answered without emotion, “ **A god**.  A god.”

     She wasn’t as surprised as she should have been, not really.  The old tales often spoke of Alduin, and he was always considered such...hence the prophecy on Alduin’s wall...

     “So you were a god,” she deliberately used the past tense.

     “ **I** still am, **Dragonborn** ,” he said as though she hadn’t attempted to insult him, “ **I** taught man to **speak,** to use magic.  **To** **build** ,” he growled at her look, “To build.  **I** spoke of the **Divines** and **encouraged** the humans **to worship** , to pray, in the hope that they would also take pity on the hatchlings they had **created** , and call off **my** purpose.”

     She remained silent as he continued,

     “ **They** began worshipping   **me** ,” Alduin snorted, “They used the methods **I** taught them and worshiped **me** , and used the way of the **dragons** to do so,” he sighed heavily, “ **I** watched as **man** elected select few to **priesthood**.  **Dragon** Priests, powerful warriors in both steel and magic, to be the voice of **dragons** ,” he shook his head, “ **I** watched, **and did nothing** , as man raised all of my kin to **godhood** , and my **dragons** ,” he smiled faintly and a little sadly and the action made her cunt clench(oh Mara help her...he was...NO!!), “ **My dragons** ,” he continued, “began **enjoying** themselves.”

     “ **There** came a time,” he sighed, “where **I** thought that **my father** would relent; allow man to continue, seeing as they were no longer cave dwellers,” he closed his eyes briefly, “ **And he did**.  He allowed it, **but** my purpose was not called off, still.”

     She nodded slowly. “So get to the part where you destroy everything.”

     His eyes turned to mere slits as he glared at her.

     “ **Do you** know what the catalyst was?” he snarled at her.  She shook her head. “Miraak.”

     “Miraak?” she boggled.

     “ **Do you** know who Miraak was?” he whispered, his eyes looking away from her.  Oh, there was shame in his eyes...

     “The first Dragonborn...” she trailed off lamely.  He chuckled, the sound of which made her pussy wet immediately.

     “ **And how** do you become **Dragonborn**?” he asked in a mere whisper.  She blinked.

     “You’re...born that way?” she guessed.

     “ **Now, yes**.”

     “But then?”

     “Miraak **was the get of** Paarthurnax and a mortal woman,” Alduin explained, sneering a little as he said Paarthurnax’s name.

     Now THAT surprised her.  Dragon and woman mating?!  That was possible?!  Wait...what about the mating ritual?  Did it not matter with non-dragons?  As his face remained impassive, hers must have reflected her utter confusion.  She had a few questions to ask about the mating ritual...but that would wait.

     “The first **Dragonborn** was born of a mating of man and **dragon**.  As such, he was celebrated as the embodiment of **dragons** in man.  Of godhood,” he described, and then sighed heavily. “Miraak was **the first** to turn on the **dragons**.  Claiming the **dragons** were tyrants, bent on having the people submit.  Claiming that **I** was the World Eater, **his father** had told him as much, that **I** **would destroy** them all.”

     He ran a hand down his face, as though he was very tired. “ **I** did not **lie** to the people when the **Dragon Priests** came and questioned me in front of everyone.  **I am the World Eater**.”

     She swallowed as he continued.

     “Miraak gained a following, **other races** , ancient Nords among them, and single-handedly destroyed **a small nest**...” Alduin stopped talking for a brief second as his eyes started to glow fiercely, “He **killed** and tortured twenty one **young dragons** , that **he** **was** in charge of **protecting**.  Guarding.  Strung up their **bones** , to decorate his temple, as if **killing** younglings...” he trailed off again, and she could feel the waves of anger rolling off him all these millennia later.

     “That was the catalyst that started the Dragon War...” she whispered suddenly understanding.  He had already explained earlier that dragons take a _long_ time to grow.  Centuries in fact...oh by Akatosh...Miraak...

     His red eyes glowed ominously. “The **ancient people** rebelled almost simultaneously.  Dragon Priests were **killed** , exterminated by mobs, for they ruled as **dragons** do, through **force** and **power**.  **Dragons** did not take to the **slaughtering** of their young, and retaliated.  **I did nothing** , **I** watched as my kin decimated those **I** had sought to protect.” 

     “Paarthurnax was a great **warrior** , and led most of the **massacres** , battles, against the people.  After all, it was his **son** that had destroyed so many **younglings**.  He sought to **redeem** himself in the eyes of the other **dragons**.”

     Well that explained that...those atrocities that Paarthurnax and the Blades had made mention of, but never detailed greatly.  She had always been curious...now she wasn’t so sure she wanted to hear the rest. 

     “ **I watched** as my **dragons** and your ancestors battled, **the war** was bloody and took many lives, both man and **dragon**.  **I** **did nothing** , and then the war came to me,” his shoulders tensed, and she watched as the muscles across his chest rippled. “ **I** had remained with a **nest** of twelve younglings, and a one **Dragon** Priest, Vahlok,” he said the name with a tone indicating friendship, “Miraak found us.”

     She watched as he took a deep breath. “ **I** tried to **reason** with Miraak...” he chuckled mirthlessly. “He **killed** the twelve younglings, **in my presence** , instead.”

     She winced and watched as his shoulders finally slumped. “Vahlok... **dealt** with Miraak.”

     “What did you do?”

     “ **Nothing**!” he roared at her, actually taking her aback.  She felt gooseflesh explode across her skin at the strength of his voice.  He took a steadying breath, and when he continued his voice had returned to the impassiveness that it had been before. “ **With** the banishment of Miraak,” he sneered in disgust at this, and she knew why.  The Daedra had saved Miraak from a very just death, “ **I** took to the skies.   **I** now understood why **my father** had wanted me to destroy this realm.  **I proceeded to do just that**.  Starting with Miraak’s temple.”

     “ **The war** turned, and it was not much of a war,” he said calmly, but his eyes glowed brightly, “ **I** burned cities to the ground with one **Shout**.   **I am the World Eater** , destroyer of life and bringer of death,” he was mocking her again. "Man fears me now, **for what I did then**.  For the past."

     She was so enthralled in his story, that when he moved to cover himself with the furs, she jumped, startled.  She blushed and cleared her throat.

     “And Paarthurnax betrayed you...”

     He shrugged as arranged the furs around himself comfortably. “ **He** was blinded by **the Divines** ,” he explained, “The very Divines **I** had **taught** man to worship,” he chuckled mirthlessly again, “They had grown **fond** of the people **I** had nurtured, and blinded Paarthurnax.  Had him **turn on me** and teach the mortals the way of the **dragons**.  **The very language of the gods** ,” he didn’t glare at her this time as he translated, “To speak as **dragons** do.”

     “I know the rest...” she whispered, remembering the Elder Scroll incident.  He nodded.

     “ **And you** know the rest then, **Dragonborn** ,” he stated with finality. “ **My** purpose was never called off, Nord.  Despite the treachery, my father never called me back to our realm.  **I am meant to destroy this world.** ”


	8. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift between enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments appreciated! I actually kinda followed the lore(somewhat) for some stuff, but deviation is evident lol Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:  The Gift  
**

     She hadn’t fully understood the last part of his words, but it hadn’t sounded good.  Not with the words ‘Destroy’ and ‘World’ in there.  Fuck...this was not what she had wanted to hear...(liar...she’d hung on his every word...)

     “Well...” she cleared her throat, “Have I got good news for you!”

     He was silent, and staring at her.  Apparently those words weren’t the ones he was expecting to hear after what he’d just revealed.  She’d get back to his story in a moment, but first...

     “I killed Miraak,” she exclaimed, a wide grin on her face, “Surprise!” she clapped her hands together quickly, and continued, “We’ll call it a belated gift for...” she trailed off momentarily as she thought of a reason to give a gift to Alduin(yep...you heard right.), “Not eating me on the mountain(he hadn’t come close to doing that...).  Or strangling me in my sleep when you first woke up(that’s better)...Hells, letting me masturbate on you!(Fuck!  Really?!)”

     So much for not mentioning it!  There had to be a Daedra(looking at you, Sheogorath...you little shit...) in control of her tongue.  It sure has hells wasn’t her.

     A black eyebrow arched, though it wasn’t an impressed eyebrow raising, it was still a reaction.  Not like she expected him to burst into laughter or hug her in...wait...she wanted Alduin to hug her?!(who are you kidding?  You want him to fuck you...)

     “You killed Miraak?” he did not sound disbelieving, merely repeating her words in the form of a question.

     “Oh yes,” she nodded, “In his hiding spot in Apocrypha.  He died well.” 

     She did not add that she had also fucked the first Dragonborn, but he didn’t need to know that yet.  She regretted that now.

     Actually, Alduin’s story had removed the smidgen of guilt she had felt at killing Miraak, she had been fond of him(his voice, a pattern with her it seems...). 

     And then she felt a new type of guilt as she remembered going through his temple with all the dragon bones.  She had been impressed at the time, even whistling and making a smart comment to Vilkas about Miraak’s battle prowess.  They’d both laughed...

     But now knowing that they had been babes...she pushed the thought from her mind.

     He nodded in assent and that was the only other reaction he gave.  She didn’t mind.  Dragons weren’t the type...though she figured he’d be secretly pleased when she wasn’t looking.

     “ **I saved you life deliberately** ,” he said suddenly breaking the silence that had encompassed them, his red eyes glowing.  She blinked.

     “What?” What had he said?

     “The city that **I destroyed**.  **I** **knew** you were there,” he continued, “ **I smelled you** , was looking for you.  To kill you...”

     She arched an eyebrow.  She had always been curious about that; if it had been sheer coincidence...or if he had come for her specifically...

     “ **I saw** that you were to be **executed** ,” he sighed and his fists clenched on the furs surrounding him, “ **I was** going to let them kill you... **but**...” he trailed off and then smiled a self deprecating smile(mercy...), “ **Dragons** do not get executed,” his words were harsh, and his eyes flashed.  Oh Mara have mercy...he _had_ saved her life...killed a whole pile of people in the process, but she had been _alive._

     She swallowed, and her eyes filled with unshed tears. 

     “I should probably say something along the lines of thank you, but that would sound odd,” she took a deep breath and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. “So instead I’m going to berate you for killing all those people.”

     He did not say anything as she tried really hard to not cry, and not doing a good job of it.  Gods, she had been so relieved to be alive after Helgen.  If he hadn’t come when he had...her head had been on the chopping block.  She suddenly broke out in sobs, her hands still pressed to her eyes.

     He didn’t reach out to comfort her, just let her cry in silence.  She hiccupped and eventually stopped.  His red eyes were still on her.

     “All right,” she cleared her throat and shook her head, “I’m done disgracing myself.  Move over,” she muttered as she crawled back towards him under the furs.

     “You are welcome, **Dragonborn** ,” he said as she snuggled herself close into his side.

     “Fuck off,” she muttered, not knowing what else to say.

     She stared at the broken crate at the end of the bed for a few moments before turning to glance at him.  She had questions for him now.      

     “So, Paarthurnax and a woman,” she began, “No mating ritual?  Baby Miraak?  Explain that?”

     His eyes narrowed.

     “ **I** **had** not known it possible,” he said matter-of-factly, “Until it happened.”

     “You ever try it?” she asked, wondering if he had had sex as a dragon with an ancient Nord...which meant he wasn’t a virgin after all. 

     “ **No**.” He sounded disgusted.  Of course he did.(He's a virgin.)

     “Why not?”

     He frowned and glared at her.

     “Have you had sex with a **dragon, Dragonborn**?” he turned the question on her(he did that a lot...)

     She frowned at him and snorted.

     “Fuck no.”

     He nodded.  She sighed.  She’d answered her own question it seemed.

     “So you’re a virgin then,” she mused.  His eyes narrowed even more.

     “You are quite **curious-** curious- about the sex **I have** had or not, **Dragonborn** ,” he spoke slowly, “ **Why?** ”

     She looked at him for a full minute before answering.

     “You’re Alduin,” she shrugged as if that explained it all.  He remained impassive.

     “ **Yes**.”

     She arched an eyebrow.

     “Yes to virgin?” Just to be sure that that’s what he was answering.

     “ **Yes.  I am Alduin,** ” he deadpanned.

     She actually frowned for a moment before realizing what he had said.  Had Alduin just made a joke?  She peered at him from the side.

     “Was that suppose to be funny?” she asked with sincerity.  He just kept on looking at her impassively.  Guess not...

     The wind howled outside the tent, sounding more like menacing wolves than she liked. 

     “Do you know how a dragon mates with a human?” she asked, genuinely curious, changing the subject again, although not far from the original topic.  Not that she would try it(fuck no!), but the size difference...she just couldn’t wrap her mind around it...how had the woman not died?  She waited a couple of moments, before continuing, “Would the mating ritual still happen?” she asked when he made no effort to answer the first question.

     She felt him sigh heavily.

     “ **As the traitor still lives,** ” he said, and then actually rolled his eyes at her, “He lives, he was not bonded to her.”

     “So no ritual then,” she mused, tapping a finger to her lower lip. “So dragons _can_ have sex without the ritual,” she turned her head to look at him, “You just chose not to.”

     He snorted, and shook his head slowly. “ **Do not** give me traits **I** do not have.”

     She frowned at him. “What traits...?” she trailed off.  Had she just tried to make him look better in her eyes?  Alduin?

     He arched an eyebrow. “ **I did not choose**.  It happened that way,” he explained. 

     She averted her eyes and sighed.

     “You’re not going to make this easy for me,” she muttered, taking a deep breath.

     He arched an eyebrow. “ **What is it you want from me**?” he asked, turning his head to look at her, his red eyes inspecting her face.

     She licked her dry lips.  What did she want from him?  She’d understood enough of the words to not need him to translate.  She felt her body tense.  What _did_ she want from him?  A good, long, hard fuck against the furs that surrounded them, if she were honest; not that he would oblige mind you...

     “How’s your dick?” she asked, changing the subject(again...).  His hard-on had not abated as of yet, and though she tried to ignore it every time she’d laid eyes on it(liar...she’d molested him with her eyes every time...), it must have started to hurt by now.

     He took a deep breath and released it slowly through his teeth. 

     “ **In pain** ,” he growled, “Painful.  **I do not know** how to make it go away,” he hissed angrily, glaring at her as though it were her fault.

     She swallowed.  Mara forgive her for what she was about to say...

     “I can help with that...” she said very deliberately.


	9. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape from Daedra curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Lore? What Lore....you got it.

**Chapter 9: Trust?  
**

     His eyes narrowed to mere slits(he did that a lot too...) as he eyed her a long time.  He didn’t speak or move, merely stared at her in that assessing way. 

     She cleared her throat, gaining more confidence as she repeated, “I could make it go away.”

     He didn’t say anything as she slowly reached up and grabbed the furs surrounding him.  His fingers were lax as she pulled the furs away and arranged them differently about them, closer to around their legs.

     She got to her knees at his side and placed(this is a bad idea...) her left hand on his left shoulder. “Lay back?” she pushed against him gently.  He did not give, merely kept his eyes on hers.

     “If you want me to make it go away, you need to lie on your back,” she muttered as he remained unmoving. 

     She had to admit(and it galled her to admit this), if this had been any other male alive, she would have already been thoroughly fucked, a few times over.  Alduin, on the other hand, was the epitome of chivalry(no, that wasn’t the word...more like Tundra Cold...a block of fucking ice...).  

     He didn’t touch her heedlessly(didn’t even try...).  He didn’t look at her body either, no furtive glances to her bared naked breasts(or anywhere, but her face), or sly touching.  By the Nines, his hard cock had been right against her naked ass crack, and he hadn’t even tried to penetrate her.  She’d masturbated against him(had four, that's right count 'em, four orgasms!), and he had watched the whole fucking time, and he hadn’t moved.  He hadn’t said anything comforting or even tried to comfort her with his body when she’d cried.  He’d turned her down when she’d asked if he wanted to try fucking...

     To be honest it unnerved her. 

     He had so much control over himself, that it actually embarrassed her(she was depraved...she already knew that...).  The man had been sporting a painful erection for an abnormal length of time, and hadn’t touched it once, apart from that one time he had grabbed it and she had almost drooled at the sight.  She'd put septims on it that no other man or mer would have endured a quarter of what he had with her.  

    “ **What is it you want from me**?” he repeated his question from earlier, his eyes on her face.  She stopped trying to move him and sighed heavily as she sat back on her heels, her hand dropping from his shoulder.

     “I want you to lie back,” she repeated, thinking about all the ways she would bring him release(she was tasting him...), while he sat there, staring at her in silence(and it was more than a moment...). Apparently that had not been the answer he wanted to hear because he didn't move.  She noticed.

     You could have heard a snowberry drop.  She clenched her teeth.  He wanted to know?  Fine!  Stubborn fucking dragon. 

     “I think we should fuck.”   There.  She'd said it.

     “ **Why**?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave.  She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment.

     “I think that those two fucking idiots are trapping us here until we do,” she confessed as his glowing red eyes darkened. “Look, it’s not that I want too...” she trailed off as he arched an eyebrow.  Gods be damned, even he knew she was lying now...fuck.

     She avoided his eyes, ran a hand down her face and sighed as she tried again.

     “I know you don’t want to, with me,” she muttered, not understanding why that bothered her, but it did, “Can you pretend I’m someone else?  Or something else?  What do we have to lose?”

     “ **No**.”

     She released a deep breath and gritted her teeth in frustration. “You have a better idea?” she practically snarled at him, fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

     His eyes glowed ominously as he stared at her. 

     “ **Yes**.” She did blink at that, and all the fight left her instantly.

     “What?” her voice had dropped to a whisper.  He had an idea?  One she hadn't tried?

     “ **We return** to my realm,” he answered.

     She must have looked like a fish out of water as she gaped at him.  His realm?  He had a realm?  A small frisson of fear ran down her spine suddenly as she fully understood the implications of his words.  He had his _own_ realm, like a _Daedra_...Alduin's Plane of Oblivion...(was that mentioned in the old texts?!)

     He hadn’t brought it up before.  Why hadn’t...her thoughts trailed off.  They were enemies.  Why would he have brought her to his own realm to save her when they were destined to battle?  She was suppose to kill him...had actively _tried_ to kill him.

     “Your realm?” she whispered.  He nodded very slowly, and eyed her with consideration.

     She licked her suddenly dry lips as her heartbeat increased in speed.  There was a glaring dremora named Trust in the room with them now.  Could she trust him?  Alduin?  

     Did she want to go to his realm?  Would he become a dragon there?  Would she?  Would he be the same as he is now?  Or...would he kill her?  Could he break this spell that the Daedra had placed them under?  Did she want him too?

     “How?” she swallowed a dry lump in her throat.

     He folded his arms across his massive chest as his eyes remained on her face.  He didn’t say anything as he leaned forward and grabbed the alto wine bottle from the broken crate.  It was full again.

     He handed her the bottle. “ **Drink,** ” he snorted as she stared at him blankly, “Drink.”

     She opened the bottle and took a swig of the liquid and tried to give him back the bottle.  He shook his head. “ **All.** Drink it all.”

     She did so(and it didn’t hit her either...) and watch as he grabbed the bottle from her hand.  He didn’t break the bottle on the crate, instead she watched him crush the bottle in his hands.  His fingers cut under the rough glass, and her eyes were drawn to the beading lines of dark red forming on the digits.

     She watched as he brought his bleeding fingers to his face, close to his mouth, the broken glass forgotten beside him.  She swallowed when he actually Shouted into his palm, that he could Shout actually surprised her(she hadn’t thought his power would carry over...she just hadn't...).  It was a quiet Shout, like her own Aura Whisper, but it had a _completely_ different affect.  She was fascinated by this to be honest...

     A small ball of dancing fire hovered over his fingers, not touching his skin, but dancing along the trail lines left by his blood.  His eyes followed the small ball of fire and then he suddenly tossed it at the side of the tent, beside him. 

     The ball looked as though it flattened against an invisible wall and widened to the size of a small portal.  Like a mini Oblivion gate, it flamed and swirled around the edges.  Reds, oranges and yellows swirled in nonsensical patterns within the portal, not giving a good view at all of what was on the other side.   

     The portal stopped growing bigger and hovered there beside Alduin’s still form.  His red eyes had returned to her face, and something in her eyes must have reflected there for his next words made her shudder.

     “My realm or theirs, **Dragonborn**.”

     This was it.  Crunch time.

     Escape could potentially be imminent, couldn’t it?(or death...) 

     What were her other options here?  Did she want to stay here alone, in the cold, indefinitely?  Dependent on two fucking mad(they were both mad...) Daedra?  Bored out of her mind...?  Not bloody likely.  She did not like being manipulated.  Not in the least.  That’s right, she’d cut her nose off to spite her face.  But first...

     “Your word that you won’t kill me, torture me or imprison me once I cross that threshold?” she turned wide eyes towards him. (she wasn't that far gone...)

     He bowed his head forward as though he were a king granting her a favour.

     “ **It is given** ,” he said solemnly.  She stared at him as though her life depended on it(and it did...of that she did not doubt), trying to peer into his thoughts.  She'd understood him.

     She swallowed nervously and licked her dry lips as her heartbeat picked up a notch. “Yours?” (she’d squeaked!?  Talos preserve her...she had fucking squeaked...)

     He held out his bloody hand to her. “ **Touch** my blood, and do not release me.”

     She gingerly reached her hand out and gently touched the tips of her fingers to the blood covering his palm.  She felt his hand extend as he reached for her hand and intermingled their fingers as he grabbed her hand tight. “ **Do** not let go,” he repeated firmly.

     She closed her eyes as a second quiet Shout she’d never heard escaped Alduin’s mouth.  This Shout caused the portal to widen considerably in the tent and then the portal moved from hovering beside them to hovering over them, the swirling colours over their heads.

     Alduin’s hand clenched tightly over her hand, but other than that he gave off no reaction or emotion.  The portal dropped over them, encircling them both, swallowing them whole. 


	10. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alduin's realm. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. I took my own liberties here with his realm and what not. I would like to thank Mary for giving me some ideas, must give kudos to said user :) Thank you!

**Chapter 10: Darkness**

   

      She wasn’t holding onto Alduin’s hand when she came too(still naked).  Wherever they were, it was pitch black.  She opened her eyes and couldn’t see anything, not even an outline. 

     “Alduin?” she whispered, not moving and very much afraid.  They weren’t in the tent any more, she wasn’t cold at all either.   Had he betrayed her...?(Oh gods please no...)

     “ **Dragonborn** ,” she whirled around, towards the sound of his voice and her heart dropped to her feet for two reasons.

     The first was relief, he was here with her.  He hadn't betrayed her.  The second.  Amidst the pitch blackness, right ahead of her about ten feet _up_ (yes, up.), she could see his _huge_ glowing red eyes.  They weren’t Nord eyes(oh fuck no at that size!)...he was a dragon again(oh fuck...).

     She could feel the fear filling her belly when suddenly, she frowned.  His voice hadn’t sounded like he was a dragon.  She watched as the huge red eyes closed, and re-opened closer(he was walking towards her!).  Was he a dragon?  Or was she seeing his real form in his realm?  As he approached the big red eyes had slowly started to descend and shrank as he came closer, eventually to become the same size she had gotten use to in the tent(what...?).

     His big hands found her in the darkness. 

     “ **I told you to** not let me go,” he growled(oh mother...) at her, hefting her to her feet.

     She fell towards him, and felt his hard, very non-dragon body.  He was just as naked as her, still sporting good ‘ole Nord steel between his legs.

     “You’re still a man,” she whispered, her hands roaming blindly over his body, feeling him with her fingers.

     “ **Yes.** ” His voice was a snarl, and her pussy clenched. 

     “I can’t see...” she stopped talking when he picked her up bodily in his arms and started walking with her, away from or to somewhere(she had no fucking clue).

     “ **I can.** ”     

     She felt utterly helpless in his arms, not a good feeling at all.  He wasn’t jostling her much, and though the darkness never brightened, she actually felt a little safe.  In Alduin’s arms...

     She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him against her body.  All the hard planes of him, the wonderful heat he gave off.  She fell asleep, instantly.

    

***********

 

     When she next woke, she was still surrounded by darkness, and Alduin’s arms were still wrapped around her, and he was still walking.  

     “I fell asleep!” she gasped, coming awake with a start.  How long had she slept?

     “ **Yes**.”

     “How long?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

     “ **Hours.  Days.  Months.  Years.**   Time is non existent here.” Of course.

     She rolled her eyes, but did not say anything as he continued walking.  He eventually stopped, though she was still surrounded by darkness.  She felt him shift, and then he re-positioned her as he let her legs go.  He was slowly putting her down on the ground, her body up tight against his, her arms had wrapped around his shoulders. 

     She slid down him for what felt like a long time(gods, how tall was he?!), feeling every inch of his body, including the unforgettable hot-as-iron cock he was sporting.  It was flush against her belly as she slid down him.  She felt his chest vibrate with a silent moan of...WOAH!  That had been her fucking imagination!  No way!  Alduin did not moan.   

     She had to release his neck to touch the ground, and when her feet made contact, she realized she was touching some of the softest furs beneath her feet.  (Oh yes...)

     She immediately sunk to her knees in the furs and realized that there was a plush mattress of down beneath the furs.  A mattress of down?  In Alduin’s realm?  Why not?

     She reached her hand out and felt the mattress all around her.  She stretched out on her belly, and still could not reach the edge of the mattress.  How big was this thing?!  The furs were many and all of them as soft as the other.

     She felt the mattress dip as Alduin lowered himself beside her.  She felt the heat radiate off of him in waves, his red eyes the only things she could see in the darkness.  He was watching her.  In total darkness, it had a seriously different effect than in the tent.  He was that much more intimidating.

     “This is surprising,” she mused as she knelt on the furs, her hands feeling them blindly.  He grunted. “I didn’t expect you to be a creature of comfort...”

     “All **dragons** are,” he said matter-of-factly.

     “Is there any light to be found?” she asked, turning towards his glowing red eyes.

     “ **Yes** , but not at present.  **It will come**.”

     She was slightly disappointed(Slightly?  She was fucking blind!) but decided to make the best of this.  Maybe there was a sun that would rise in the morning?  There was no moon though...

     “This is so soft,” she whispered, finally lying down on her stomach.  The furs tickled her body, but she enjoyed stretching out so much more.  Her joints and muscles had felt so stiff sitting in the tent for gods know how long.

     She heard him chuckle from beside her and was a little disappointed that she couldn’t see him.  He sounded so relaxed that she wanted to see him in his natural element.  What would the Nord Alduin look like at ease?

     “ **You** enjoy **my bed** as a **dragon** would,” he said deliberately. “ **I knew you would**.”

     “Oh yes,” she groaned, her arms stretched over her head and her legs straight.  She felt her bones pop and crack and sighed in satisfaction.  She arched her back and felt her spine stretch tight.  Gods it felt good to stretch, to just luxuriate in this comfort after the crap they’d endured, this was overdue.  All that she was missing now was that bottle of alto wine, and a roaring fire.

     As she closed her eyes and just lay there, she didn’t notice his eyes narrowing at her.  Hells, she’d utterly forgotten that unlike her, he could see in this.

     “Can we be watched by the other Daedras here?” she asked, her eyes closed as she brought her arms under her chin to rest on her head on them.

     “ **No.** ”

     “At all?” she opened her eyes found his eyes with her own.

     “ **No.** ”

     She stopped talking as she pondered that.  No more eyes watching them in amusement, no more Daedra machinations.  They’d beaten the Daedra at their own game, although honestly, she wouldn’t have been able to pull it off without him.

     And that’s when she realized another effect that had not reared its ugly head(well it had, but in much smaller doses...).  In the tent she’d been undeniably attracted to Alduin(uncontrollably, actually), she’d wanted him with a force that had surprised even her.  She’d fantasized about him, she’d masturbated to him, hells, she’d been close to begging him to fuck her...(she basically had...)

     But here, in his realm, her reactions to him had muted somewhat.  It wasn’t a constant, nagging...

     “You’re going to eat those two Daedra when you regain your dragon form,” she muttered grimly turning onto her back and sitting up halfway on the mattress, leaning back on her elbows.  Those idiots had deliberately made her want Alduin, she was sure of it now.  He said nothing, merely kept his eyes on hers as she continued, “They made me want you, I think, cause now I am not drowning in fantasies of you.  I can think beyond how I'm going to get you to fuck me...”

     He cut her off.

     “ **That** was not them,” he said slowly(what...?).

     Both of her eyebrows arched high on her forehead. “Oh yes it was.  I am not as attracted to you as... _what are you doing_?!” she half-gasped half-moaned as she felt one of his big hands touch her belly ever so gently.  His fingers trailed small circles around her navel lazily and she felt gooseflesh explode where he had touched.  She rolled away from him in her confusion.  That had felt like lightning along her skin...Talos preserve her!

     _What was that?!_   Alduin had barely touched her in the tent...now he was... _what the fuck was going on?!_

     Her eyes must have shown her state of mind for he chuckled, a sound deep in his throat.

     “ **I can** **smell you,”** he said calmly, his eyes brightening in the darkness, focused directly on her.  She burned under that gaze.

     She coughed and cleared her throat.

     “I, uh, I thought you didn’t want me...?” she was confused, but her body wasn’t.  She was already very wet for him and all it took was a touch(that wasn’t the Daedra’s doing?!).

     “ **I never** said such,” he returned slowly.  She frowned at him.

     “You kept telling me no!” she glared at his smoldering eyes.

     “ **Yes**.  **I** do not prefer to be **seen** in play,” he explained deliberately.

     She gaped at him.  Yep.  She did.  Alduin had kept turning her down because he hadn’t wanted the Daedra to watch them fuck.  That was his reason.  She gaped.  

     “Wait!” she licked her dry lips and got to her knees, “Stop.  Pause!” she held her hands in front of herself for emphasis and then realized it was pitch black and lowered her arms. “Let’s take this one question at a time.  The Daedra weren’t manipulating my attraction to you?”

     “ **No**.”

     “Explain?”

     “I am the **World Eater** ,” he began, his deep voice rolling off her in waves as he dropped an octave, “ **The first son of Akatosh**.  **I am** your better in strength, wisdom and age(...ouch?).  Your **dragon** knows me even if your Nord does not(what...?).  **That** is why you are attracted to me(oh...),” he explained.

     She swallowed and nodded. “Ok.  That’s...” (she’s fucking doomed.) she coughed, “Well then,” she cleared her throat, “You knew we were being watched?” her voice sounded a lot more throaty then she had expected(DOOMED!).

     “ **Yes**.”    

     “It was those idiots, wasn’t it?  They were watching us the whole time?”

     “ **Not the whole time**.  Some of the time.”  Fucking bastards...she’d hunt their every follower until _their_ very names would be feared...but first...

     “Why was my attraction to you different then when we crossed over?  It's not as potent(like fuck it wasn't...).”

     “You were **kept awake** , without sleep(Fuck.), for a long **time** (Fuck...).  **Your weak** (the fuck?) **,** Nord flesh could not sustain it(Fuck!) once **removed** from the Daedra influence,” he explained slowly. “It did not **affect** me **here**.”

     She gritted her teeth in irritation, but she’d already known that.  She was beginning to believe his dragon pain tolerance had carried over too, but then again this was his realm.  She ran a hand down her face and rolled her eyes at herself.  She was going to make a fool of herself to boot too.  Glorious. 

     “ **Yes** ,” he answered out of the blue, his eyes glowing brightly.  She jumped, startled.

     “Yes to what?” What had he agreed to?  Had she thought out loud?  Asked a question without realizing it?  _Could he read her mind here?!_

     “ **You asked** if **I** was a virgin.  **Your** answer is **yes**.”

     In the pitch blackness that was his realm.  The last Dragonborn found her eyes immediately drawn to his flaming red eyes, and _there_ , as they made eye contact, she felt her pussy clench in anticipation. 


	11. Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it finally be time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. This was actually a little challenging to write, and I'll admit I had fun doing it. Hopefully it comes across as I was seeing it in my head lol

**Chapter 11: Dragon's Den  
**

 

     Mara have mercy...he admitted he was a virgin.  Honestly it didn’t matter...

     Who the fuck was she kidding?!  It mattered; a lot actually.  He’s a god.  She was going to be his first...her entire body practically hummed at the notion.

     She had no idea how long they stared at each other, so she was surprised when the area suddenly brightened.  It was so sudden that her sensitive eyes hurt under the sudden influx of light and she closed them briefly, cursing under her breath.

     It took a moment for her to adjust, and when they did, her curiousity won over and she glanced about, tearing her eyes from Alduin’s.  The room had a golden glow to it, and she quickly perceived why.

     “Look at all that gold!” she gasped, mildly surprised by the sheer amount.  Her inner dragon practically purred.  Mountains and mountains of gold, silver, precious gems, jewels, everything of worth surrounded the bed on almost all sides. 

     And the bed...well...it wasn’t a bed like those she was use too(it was circular for one).  Oh no.  Alduin’s bed was nothing like the norm(of course not...).  It was huge!  Massive!  Bigger-than-a-house massive; had to be the same size as the jarl’s throne room in Dragonreach where everyone ate.  This was a real dragon bed...and she immediately had a very real imagery of Alduin the dragon resting peacefully on it and she had a very surprising reaction to it...she got wet...(what...?)

     No wonder she hadn’t reached the edge of the mattress. 

     When she was finally able to drag her eyes away from the piles of glittering gold, she noticed that they were in a cave of some sort.  She gasped again as her eyes traveled to the ceiling(following the light) and she realized where the light was coming from. 

     Torchbugs.

     Hundreds of thousands of torchbugs were congregated along the high ceiling of the cave(and it had to be hundreds of feet up...).  The natural light they were giving off giving the room a surreal glow as it reflected off the mountains of gold and jewels.  She’d never seen anything like it.  She hadn’t expected that in Alduin’s realm...        

     There was an opening at the far end of the cave, and it was hard to miss considering the size of it, that probably led to the outside world.  The opening was pitch black so she couldn’t see anything beyond this main room where they were(and to be honest, she didn't give a damn either).

     As her attention moved across the room, and she took in again the sheer amount of gold surrounding them, and she swallowed.  She had the sudden urge to lay on that gold and just squeal...she swallowed again.

     When her eyes finally returned to his, she noticed he was still staring at her.  His glowing eyes smoldering as he lay on his side, propped up by his elbow, facing her, watching her genuine reactions to his domain.  Her mouth went dry as she took in his mien.  Gods he was gorgeous...

     She had wanted to see him like this.  There was no tension about him, no stiffness.  He just lazed there, watching her.  Her eyes wandered the length of his body(they'd lingered at his hard dick), finally stretched out before her.  She’d sorely underestimated his height when she’d guessed he was seven feet tall.  Forget that. 

     No wonder he’d been curled in a ball most of the time in the tent.  He’d been too big for the damn thing.  He was well over seven feet tall.  Taller(and _way_ wider) than even the tallest Atmer, and they were already big to begin with. 

     A lump formed in her throat, and she licked her dry lips.  His red eyes lowered to her mouth and followed the movement of her tongue.  She watched him narrow his eyes and return them to her face.  She blushed as he stared at her heatedly and openly.    

     “You’re not going to tell me no?” she asked on a whisper, her own eyes dropping to his mouth.  He shook his head very slowly.

     “ **I will not**.”

     She felt her heartbeat quicken as she crawled towards him slowly, almost nervously.  He didn’t move or try to touch her as she approached.  She felt her lungs constrict, and she literally fought for breath when she was close enough to touch him.  She got to her knees when she got to his side and reached a shaking hand out towards him(don’t do it...).

     He kept his glowing eyes on her face as her hand made contact with his shoulder.  At first, her touch was hesitant on his shoulder(stop...), his collar bone, his pectoral muscles, and she kept glancing to his face as if assuring herself he was still compliant.  He had no reaction, so she gained confidence and more assuredly began moving over him. 

     She closed her eyes in sheer ecstasy(DOOMED!) as her fingers finally tangled with the soft hairs on his chest.  Her second hand joined in her explorations, and she was touching him shamelessly now.  One finger circled a dark nipple, and it puckered under her touch.  Her eyes went to his, to see a reaction, but he remained impassive.  Only his glowing eyes brightened.

     “I want to taste you,” she whispered, leaning forward and placing her mouth against his collar bone, her inhibitions(what inhibition?) gone.

     He reacted then.  He growled low in his throat, and she felt it vibrate against her mouth as she’d traveled to that pale column she’d wanted to lick earlier and proceeded to do just that.

     He sat up, and as he did so, she was forced backwards as one of his hands came up and grabbed the back of her head.  She felt his large hand cup her nape, his fingers splayed wide.  His hand was so big that she felt his thumb and fingers actually touch close to her forehead on either side.  And then he made a fist.

     She grunted in pain as her hair was pulled into his fist and he held her head steady.  His glowing eyes searched her face for a moment, before he leaned in and pressed his face to her throat.

     She was shaking in both fear and anticipation and could not prevent the gasp that escaped her lips as she felt his hot, wet tongue against the pulse at her throat.  He didn’t kiss her throat like she had his instead he licked her slow and steady, savouring her taste on his tongue.

     His hand kept her head imprisoned, and he used his advantage to move her head to the side, exposing more of her throat to his mouth.  Her own hands went to his hair and she speared her fingers through the thick soft mane, exploring the shape of his skull.  Gods he felt good...

     His fist tightened on her hair, as he growled against her throat as he shook her gently.  She immediately released his hair and winced in pain, he was establishing dominance over her.    

     His teeth nipped at her pulse and her entire body shuddered.  He could very well tear out her throat with his teeth if he wanted to.  She was in no position to fight him.  His grip on her hair was like rock, unmovable.

     “Who am **I** , **Dragonborn**?” he whispered against her throat.  She gasped.  Akatosh preserve her, he was going to make her cum...

     “Alduin,” she answered on a breath.

     “ **Say it again** ,” he ordered, tightening his grip on her hair, making her groan in pain.

     “Alduin!” she hissed through her teeth, her eyes closing.  Her entire body tensed as lightning danced from her nape straight to her core.

     “Look at me, **Dragonborn** ,” he pulled away from her throat, his grip on her head tight.

     She opened her eyes and her lust filled eyes met his as if by force.  Gods he was powerful in his element.  His very presence overpowered her senses.

     He ran his thumb over her lower lip, and his eyes followed his thumb.  Her pussy was leaking very liberally against the furs as she expected him to kiss her, was praying that he would.  When he did not after a moment, she arched a defiant eyebrow at him(she knew how to get his dominant dragon nature going...).  His thumb was still tracing her lower lip.

     He surprised her then by releasing her hair and frowning at her.  He brought both his hands to his head and ran both hands through his hair.  She blinked at him.  To say she was flabbergasted was an understatement.  He shrugged.

     “ **I do not know** what else to do,” he muttered, looking away from her.

     She blinked again.  What...?

     “Huh?” she gaped(yep, she was doing it again...).

     He growled at her, but his eyes did not meet hers.

     “ **You told me** that I needed to **stab** you...but...” he trailed off, and shrugged again, and then it dawned on her.  Alduin, the World Eater, the dragon king, her nemesis, bane of kings, had no fucking clue what to do...


	12. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it finally happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. This chapter is a little longer than my usual, for obvious reasons lol I really hope it lives up to expectations since I've made everyone wait this long for it :D This is by far not even close to the end, but it was overdue.

**Chapter 12: Possession**

    

     She was staring at him.  She knew she was staring, and quite honestly, she didn’t rightly know how to react.  She’d wanted to burst into tears(he’d made her burn when he grabbed her hair, and now it was lost...), she’d wanted to scream and throw a serious Dragonborn temper tantrum(frustration was a bitch...), and she’d wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all(let’s face it, she’d never had a man stop in the middle of foreplay like he just had...).  So she’d settled for staring.

     He was still avoiding her eyes, looking instead, across the room at the mountains of gold surrounding them.  She blinked a couple of times and gave her head a shake.  She got this(DOOMED!).   

     She placed a hand on his knee closest to her and spread her fingers along his warm flesh.  His eyes immediately returned to hers and he frowned.

     “When we’re dragons,” she began, pulling his knee towards her, spreading his legs somewhat, “You can teach me all about dragon sex.  This,” she moved herself so that she was now kneeling in between his spread legs, in front of him, “is my domain, and I got you, big guy,” she smiled at him as his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

     As she knelt in front of him, she leaned forward and grabbed his face with both her hands.  He tensed, but did not pull back from her.  She ran her thumbs along his cheekbones, her fingers cupping his ears, his silky black hair falling over her fingers.

     She tilted her head and moved closer to kiss him.  His lips were unmoving(surprise, surprise...) beneath hers as she laid feathery, light kisses against his mouth. 

     “Open your mouth for me,” she breathed against him.  She licked along the seam of his lips, as though she were asking permission for entry.  His eyes never left hers as he parted them for her.

     She didn’t need to be told twice as dived her tongue into his mouth, past his teeth(they were slightly pointed?) and immediately finding his own.  She moaned against his mouth as she finally tasted him, and

     He.

     Was.

     Delicious. 

     He tasted of smoke and fire, and she almost came apart.  She licked at his tongue, inviting him to follow her own in the twirling dance that was a Dibellan kiss.  His first.

     He was slow to move, slow to act.  She mewled quietly, a soft sound in her throat, her fingers clenching around his head as he started to return her kiss.  It was amateurish at best, but dragons didn’t kiss like this, so it wasn’t as though she was surprised nor did she care honestly.  She was already wild for him(the shame...).

     He groaned against her mouth(oh Talos...), and one of his hands came up to cup her nape again; his other hand took hold of one of her wrists.  As their tongues circled one another, she felt the hand at the back of her head tighten, and suddenly he was practically grinding their lips together(teeth!!) as he pushed her head towards his _hard_.

     She released his head, and pushed against his shoulders with both her hands, breaking the kiss and his hold on her head. “Not so hard,” she frowned at him, licking her bruised lips.  She wasn't bleeding, but it had come close.

     “ **I want** to taste your **blood** ,” he said slowly, licking his own lips, “The **urge** to do so was unexpected.”

     She shook her head. “That’s not how humans kiss, you know,” she muttered, and then leaned forward again to kiss him gently, “Gentle,” she kissed him, “You have to make me want you,” she kissed him again, this time licking his lips deliberately as she did so.

     She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her head forcefully again and proceeded to ram his tongue down her throat.  Her eyes widened and she almost choked on his tongue.  She sputtered and pulled away from him.

     “That’s not how you make me want you!” she peered at him.

     “ **You** already want **me** ,” he stated matter-of-factly.

     She sighed and shook her head again. “Let me lead,” she glared at him.

     A black eyebrow arched, but he said nothing as she gazed at him.  When it was obvious he wasn’t going to acknowledge her words, she took a deep breath.

     Stubborn, dominant dragon.

     She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed against him.  He did not move.  She wasn’t surprised about that; he never moved when she wanted him too.

     “Lie back,” she pushed against him again.

     His eyes narrowed and dropped to her lips again(DOOMED!).  She shook her head, and pushed his shoulders more forcibly.

     He didn’t move, and for a moment, she thought she would have to fight him when he suddenly lied back on the big bed.  She hadn’t been prepared for it and fell against his chest, his cock nestling against her belly.  Her cheek resting in the soft curls covering his pectorals.

     She growled at him and raised herself off him to better glare at him.  He arched an eyebrow at her, but did not say anything as she straightened on her knees, still between his legs.  His erect dick almost touching his navel as it rested against him.

     She ignored his returned glare, and finally turned her attention to his body.  She ran her fingertips along his abdomen, following the lines of his muscles, swirling her fingers in his body hair.  She didn’t touch his cock as she trailed light touches over the lines of his hips.

     She watched as his shaft twitched against his belly and gooseflesh exploded across his skin, she licked her lips in anticipation.  She was finally going to taste his very essence...

     Her fingers deliberately trailed on his lower stomach, on either side of his erection.  She didn’t touch it yet, was a little nervous to honestly.  She really didn’t know how he would react to her touch.  He’d been trying to control everything thus far, and she doubted this would be any different.

     Her eyes went to his as she used her index to gently touch the underside of the gland of his phallus, her touch soft, almost tickling.  His eyes narrowed and she heard his breath hitch uncontrollably.  She ran her nail down the length of his cock to the root and then back up again, torturously slow.

     She shoved him back onto his back roughly as he made to sit up(she wasn’t going to be playing this game with him).  He growled at her and then he gasped in absolute shock as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick, her grip tight(he was so big, her fingers did not touch around the base).  A drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip and she used the thumb of her other hand to circle around the flared gland.

     He bucked once, clenched his teeth together to stop whatever noise he’d been about to release(now that was a _real_ shame.) and his breath hitched.  She continued swirling her thumb, slowly, round and round. As her thumb swirled, she wrapped her fingers around the top part of his shaft and was gently stroking him.  She was so distracted by what she was doing, that she missed how his eyes opened wide and his fists clenched at his sides. 

     She stopped her thumb, but not the stroking; she licked her lips as another white drop appeared.  She was about to lower her head and lock her lips around his thick shaft, when he quickly sat up again and grabbed her by the shoulders.

     Her own eyes widened as he shoved her back roughly on the bed(wait...what...?), almost sending her flying and effectively forcing his shaft from her hands.  She grunted and just as she was about to sit up and call him a stinking horker, he was already on her, his weight(gods he was heavy...) preventing her from doing anything.  He’d wedged himself between her legs roughly, like when he had done so in the tent upon their first “meeting”, pinning her quite effectively.

     Her eyes widened even more as he bared his teeth at her in a silent snarl; his glowing, red eyes practically smoking in their brilliance.  A very low growl(a sound almost inhuman to be honest...) escaped from his throat, as he re-arranged himself to kneel between her legs.  He towered over her and she was helpless in his grip as he literally grabbed her ankles and spread her legs _wide_.

     His hot shaft rested against the curls at the apex of her thighs and she moaned as the heat coming off him seared her.  Dibella's Blessing!  She was burning for him. 

     “You know—” she stopped talking as he jerked against her, rubbing himself against her nether lips that were quite literally glistening.  When he did it again, more roughly, she moaned and threw her head back. 

     “My name, **Dragonborn** ,” he hissed a her, “ **Say it**.” 

     “Alduin...” she whispered, almost mindless in pleasure as he continued to rub her clit with his dick.

     He growled in satisfaction and rubbed himself against her even slower than before.

     “Know that it is **I** **over** **you** ,” he said deliberately(it had to be a dragon thing...). 

     She whimpered as his cock bumped against her clit, again and again.  She tried to pull her legs from his grip, but he only tightened his hold on her and spread her _wider_ , refusing her release.

     “Listen...” she licked her lips, her eyes closed, her voice sounding quite different, “You don’t know...” she didn’t finish her sentence as he pulled away from her completely and then shoved against her cunt hard, causing her to whimper.  She was fisting the furs at her side in helplessness.      

     “I don’t know **what**?” he asked in that deliberate way of his.

     She raised her head to glare at him and almost came on sight.  He was staring down at her wet sex(not at her), his teeth bared in that silent snarl that always managed to make her cunt clench, his hair hanging down over his face partially hiding it.  His body glistened in sweat(oh gods...), it was very obvious that he was using every bit of his massive self control(so envious...) to prolong this torture he was putting them through.  It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.     

     So instead of trying to free her legs, she arched her back raising her butt off the bed completely, using his strength against him as she tilted her body up and forward; rubbing her wet pussy against his dick, almost penetrating herself on his length.  It had the desired effect.  He snarled, sounding very close to a whimper, and _almost_ doubled over.  His grip on her ankles loosened enough that she freed herself immediately.

     She wasn’t going to give him a chance to trap her again(stupid, dominant dragon...) and quite literally she tackled him as soon as she managed to scramble to a crouching position.  He grunted and fell back on the bed, as she straddled his chest.

     She reached down and grabbed his hair in a painful(probably not, but she was gripping pretty tight) hold.  She brought her face close to his as _she_ snarled at him.

     “When a woman is about to suck your dick,” she hissed at him, “you’re not suppose to toss her onto her back!”

     His eyes narrowed, and he sat up quite deliberately with her still sitting on his chest, clutching his hair.  She held on as she slid down his body and landed in his lap, her legs around his waist.  His arms came around her back, his fingers spread wide against her skin.  She gasped as he squeezed her to his own body _hard_ , taking her breath away and flattening her breasts against his massive chest.

     She moaned loudly when his teeth clamped on her shoulder painfully and she released his hair as she threw her head back, exposing her throat to him.  His muscles bunched under her hands as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. 

     “Alduin...” she whimpered, her legs tightening around his waist(yep...this is the end for her).

     He growled against her shoulder, his sharp teeth sinking deeper into her flesh and drawing blood.  She made a mewling sound as he released his bite and starting licking the wound he’d caused, tasting her blood like he had wanted to.

     She wiggled in his arms, they were both sweating, so she moved fairly easily in his grip.  His hard cock was in between them, her own pussy had leaked all over it.  She was trying to impale herself, arching her back and tilting her hips but she kept missing.

     She was practically sobbing by the time he stopped licking her shoulder and raised his head to stare at her with glowing, red eyes.

     “ **You’re mine, Dragonborn** ,” he whispered and then tilted his hips up just as she was moving downward.

     She screamed as he entered her in one swift thrust and came apart instantly.  


	13. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daedra interfering again? Or still?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech is bolded. This effectively ends part one. Part two is dragon form. I'm not separating it in different parts per say, but you get what I mean lol I made Alduin a lot bigger than in game(pretty sure he's the same size as other dragons, and again as a destroyer god, no. He's bigger. Period.) Lore is out the window by this point. Utterly. I'll stop mentioning it, cause it's a given from this point on.
> 
> I guess I should mention there is a bit of blood play amidst the sex scene if that is a trigger for anyone, it's not intense and is part of a ritual(Alduin'll explain later, but not now :D)

**Chapter 13: Dragon  
**

Her body moved of its own volition, the little movement she was afforded.  He was still holding her tightly against himself, his grip crushing her(definitely bruising her).  She barely noticed.  She was lost to the sensation of being fucked silly(FINALLY!) as her orgasm ripped through her.

     He wasn’t moving as much as she would have liked(she didn't care), nor as hard(not one whit), but this was Alduin...he set his own pace, the fucking bastard.  He’d made it very obvious that he was the one in charge of this, no matter what she’d tried to do.  It had to be a dragon thing this need to dominate her that he had. 

     It didn’t matter that he knew next to nothing about the act...    

     He’d outright growled(and she felt it in every inch of her body) when he’d finally penetrated her; baring his teeth and latching onto her wounded shoulder aggressively.  His primitive reaction made her cunt clench around his dick.  He’d moaned then and closed his eyes.

     It didn’t matter to her that he wasn’t skilled in the art of lovemaking, her inner dragon couldn’t care less about that sort of thing(wait...what...?).  They were mating...in the wrong bodies though...(...uh?  That hadn't been her thinking...) 

     She opened her eyes wide as that thought crossed her mind, her body had stopped seizing, and was about to give her head a shake when he spoke against her skin, driving all rationale(and weird thoughts...) right out the window with his words.

“ **Bite me** ,” he commanded, his voice deeper than usual. 

     Her eyes closed, and she made a pathetic attempt to obey(she really did...).  Her head practically lolled to the side of his neck.  She opened her mouth to sink her own teeth(not pointed like his were...and she’s no vampire) into the crook where his neck met his shoulder, but that’s not what happened. 

     Nope. 

     She wasn’t in any condition to bite him at all right now.

     The moment her mouth opened, she’d started moaning loudly instead, her second orgasm building fast.  Her fingernails were kneading his skin like a cat, his command forgotten as she neared that precipice that remained _just_ out of reach.

     She felt her blood boil right into her clitoris as he snarled against her skin in time with his thrusting hips.  Her legs tightened around his waist and she clawed at the hard muscle of his shoulders.

      His chest vibrated against her own, sending bolt after bolt straight to her core.  She threw her head back and cried out when his jaws clamped harder on her skin. 

     “ **Bite me**!” he ordered through his teeth, his voice even lower, his tongue laving her shoulder, “ **Take my blood**.”

     He wasn’t even trying to speak in the common tongue anymore and she was too far gone to be able to translate what she didn’t understand off hand.   He'd have a better chance of teaching a mudcrab to play the lute, then have her understand a word coming out of his mouth.

     She mewled and made a laughable second attempt(to bite him that is), she got as far as his ear before losing her focus again.  It was all his fault; his dick was slowly driving deeper and deeper into her, never quite hitting that spot, but brushing it constantly.  

     She started sobbing when he stopped thrusting completely and pulled away from her shoulder.  He was buried to the hilt inside her, his cock pulsating with his very heart beat.  She felt every nuance. 

     “Don’t stop!” she whined, her legs tightening about his waist, her hands clutching him almost desperately.

     He pulled his head back, his red eyes smoking as he stared at her.  She moaned and closed her eyes as his cock twitched inside her, her pussy clenched in response, milking him with all she was worth.

     He didn’t make a sound, nor did he react as she wiggled, trying to coerce him into fucking her again.  Instead, he bit down on his lower lip, making himself bleed.  She noticed none of this, as she was too busy grinding against him, trying to find her release, to force his own.

     One of his hands came up and cupped the back of her head.  She pushed her head back against his palm.  He made a fist in her hair and she screamed.   The moment her mouth opened, he moved his head forward, like a striking snake, and locked his bleeding mouth over hers.

     Her eyes opened _wide_ and her entire body tense the minute she tasted his blood on her tongue(what...?  Uh...gross?).  She made to draw back, but he wouldn’t let her.  He held her hair in an iron grip, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, his blood hot on her lips.  His smoldering eyes bore into hers, demanding obedience.  She froze under those eyes.

     She tried to push against him, but his grip tightened, and with their lips locked, he started thrusting again.  _Hard_.  Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and thought left her brain.  

     He pulled away from their bloody kiss and immediately returned his attention to her bleeding shoulder.  Their blood mingled together as he licked his bite mark, grunting in time with his thrusts.  She gasped for breath, and would have probably sputtered and coughed but...he finally hit _that_ spot.

     “Alduin...” she moaned, grinding her hips against his, trying to take him deeper as her pussy started milking him.

     He lifted his head and stared at her hard, in that same assessing way he had done in the tent.  He was still holding her hair in his fist, holding her as still as she could be held as she danced on his cock.   

     “ **Yes** ,” he hissed, as he thrust up as hard as he could.

     She keened.

     He snarled and released her completely as he arched back, falling onto his back.  His hands grabbed her hips and dug in hard as his hips practically came off the bed; his own release obliviously surprising the fuck out of him.  His eyes had gone wide.

     She would have fallen forward onto him when he released her had he not grabbed her hips in an unbreakable grip.  She reared back instead, her arms barely finding his legs behind her for support.  She came _hard_.

     She felt him empty inside her at the same time her pussy clenched like a vise and exploded all over him. 

     She, the Last Dragonborn, Harbringer of the Companions, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, killer of Miraak, Champion of fifteen Daedra Princes, lost consciousness to a virgin Alduin’s amateurish fucking.

     You got it.                             

     Glorious.

 

***********

 

     “ **Dragonborn**.”

     She shivered uncontrollably as that nightmarish voice echoed in her head.  She’d never forget it.  She growled low in her throat, and felt her entire body quiver with it. 

     “ **Dragonborn**.”

     It came again, making her scales bristle nervously, making her skittish. 

     Scales?

     _SCALES?!_

     Her eyes shot open and her head came up off the bed(woah too high!!!!).  She moved so fast that she almost flipped backwards, but she was too heavy.

     _What the fuck happened?!_

     Oh yes. 

     She panicked.

     Bad.

     She opened her wings wide, having not a fucking clue how to use them, and stumbled.  Her back legs fell out from under her as she loss her footing(she was really heavy...) and face planted.  She roared in pain, and to her ears it echoed in her head, shaking the very walls.

     The torchbugs were no longer lighting the room, but that didn’t matter.  She could see just as well in the dark now, her sense of smell had also improved dramatically(but she didn't really care about that right this moment...).  She was flopping on the bed like a fist out of water, her wings folding in awkward(and painful!) positions, her tail swishing from side to side violently, squawking/roaring pathetically.

     “ **Dragonborn.** ”

     And it was there, as she thrashed viciously on the bed, that her nightmare was made flesh.  He was not on the bed with her, instead he was standing in the wide entrance of the cave; all hundred feet of him.  His black scales devoid of light or reflection, his glowing, huge red eyes, staring at her(twenty feet off of the ground at least).  His jaws were barely opened, but she could count his teeth if she looked closely(as if she could).  His tail was curled around his body, the tip sliding back and forth languidly.

     Alduin.

 


	14. Visceral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonborn dragon? Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Just to clear up any confusion, she's a dragon, she doesn't remember what occurred before, her dragon is confused and scared and mainly running on instincts. So yeah, panic mode is on lol Enjoy! Comments highly appreciated!

**Chapter 14: Visceral  
**

     Her struggles intensified as her wild eyes met his.  She opened her mouth to Shout, but nothing came out as she twisted frantically on the bed.  Instead a hysterical sound came out of her mouth that she didn’t recognize.

     Her wings hurt, her tail hurt, her entire body hurt to be honest.  She was struggling so hard, flailing about uncontrollably that she kept hitting herself with her own body parts.  Something that had never happened to her before... 

     This was a dream.  Had to be. 

     There was no fucking way she was trapped in Alduin’s realm, as a dragon, with no control over her own body with a very dragon Alduin staring at her.  By the Nines...

     He wasn’t moving.  He just stood there, staring at her from the entrance of the cave.  She opened her mouth a second time to Shout at him again, and again nothing came out but animalistic growls.  She’d lost the ability to speak!!

     She had no idea how long she struggled on the bed, before finally giving up, she'd never managed to get her legs under her.  She’d ended up on her side, one wing twisted below her, the other folded awkwardly(almost behind her...).  Her breathing was laboured, and she let out a high pitched keen that sounded very much afraid as it drawled out of her slowly.

     Apparently dragons did not cry(which was ironic as she was a cry baby as a Nord...tearing up over every little thing) for her eyes remained tear-free as she was forced to accept that she would die; helpless to defend herself.

     Glorious...

     As she laid there accepting her fate, none of the events that had occurred prior to this transformation entered her mind(at all...).  It was as if what she had done as a Nord, was forgotten in her altered state of mind(she _was_ panicking).

     It was then that Alduin moved.  Her chest was heaving with her very breathes, she closed her eyes, she really didn’t want to see him approach and get bigger and bigger as he did so.  She was already terrified enough as it was.  She’d accepted her demise.  She was no coward(usually...) despite being very much afraid.

     She felt the ground vibrate under her as he approached.  The bed didn’t even mask his approach as he climbed on it.  When everything stopped moving, and remained still for quite a while, she finally opened her eyes. 

     He stood over her, his massive black horned head over her elongated neck.  He could literally snap her neck right now if he chose to do so and she would be powerless to stop him.  She opened her jaws to snarl at him weakly, raising her head a little off the bed.

     He Shouted at her.

     Her head immediately lowered to the mattress again as Kyne’s Peace engulfed her.  Her erratic heartbeat settled immediately, her breathing returned to normal and all traces of fear left her body.  She was calmed.

     He lowered his massive body beside hers, and rested his own throat on her throat.  She swallowed and closed her eyes.  She understood this(she didn’t know how she understood this, but she did).  He was telling her she could trust him, he’d placed his weakest part against hers.  

     “ **You must learn to speak again** ,” his terrifying voice made his throat vibrate against hers and she hissed in surprise. 

     And stopped all movement. 

     She’d understood him. 

     Every word.

     Every gods be damned word!

     He moved so that he no longer touched her, and backed away from her, giving her more room.

     “ **You no longer possess the soft jowls and tongue of the Nord,** ” he spoke calmly, his deep frightening voice echoing in the cave, “ **Dragons use their throats to form the words**.”

     She’d fully understood him again(did dragons gape?  Cause she was if they did.).  First time had not been a fluke after all.  She raised her head again, and moved a wing slowly from the crooked position it had gotten into in her flailing.  She’d just straightened the wing when the effects of Kyne’s Peace began wearing off, and trepidation began soaking into her limbs again.

     Her scales started bristling, and just as panic returned, Alduin opened his mouth wide and roared at her.  He moved so fast, she didn’t register it at all.  Hells, she hadn’t even started flailing about yet, and he was already on top of her.  Her eyes had widened to the size of, well, as big as they could get.  Silver plates?  Iron shields?(septims were probably a lot smaller than her eyes now seeing as she was a dragon.)

     She was lying in between his wings, underneath his massive head and chest.  She realized it then how much smaller than he, she was(oh boy it was a big difference).  The wings that he used to walk on, she fit length-wise in between them(her back legs were in between his own, their tails were touching...).  She was nowhere near as wide as he was, if she were to guess, she was about half his side(she was still big, mind you, just not _that_ big...).  She had no way to know it either, but she was actually bigger than all other females that had come before her.  

     His neck arched back as he towered over her and he opened his jaws wide to roar in her face, shaking her into stillness(Talos save her).  She’d even stopped breathing.  Her tail had wrapped around his so tightly that it shook(the only part of her that moved) in her fear.

     Time would have stopped if it existed here, at least for her.    

     “ **Ease** ,” he said quite calmly as he lowered his head slowly(oh yes, for he instilled such calmness in her just now...).

     If she had been Nord at that moment, she would have pissed in her smalls, quite liberally actually.  She’d have even shit herself too, to make it that much better for her self-esteem and ego.  There was no describing her fear.  She barely understood what was happening as it was.

     Hours(it felt like it) must have passed, she had no fucking clue, but she hadn’t moved from below him, not an inch, not a fucking muscle, her tail still wrapped around his securely.  He didn’t move either for all that time, he merely stared at her, his big body over hers, his wings on either side of her.

     “ **Ease** ,” he repeated, his voice coming out sounding an awful lot like a purr. “ **You are safe here with me, little dragon**.”

     Was she?  She didn’t feel it, far from it. 

     She just stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before the pain in her other wing began demanding attention.  She didn’t want to break eye contact with the black dragon poised over her, but she had to free her trapped appendage. 

     She very slowly started to roll in place, trying to move as little as possible(her tail is still around his...), as if to not draw attention.  She stopped every few seconds to stare up at him with wide, wild eyes, as if he were going to attack her as she tried to free herself. 

     Once the wing was freed, she rolled to her stomach and tried to get her back legs to work, she could barely move the claws in her now righted wings.  Hind legs weren’t moving. 

     Fuck. 

     She’d exhausted herself in her earlier struggles.  Not to mention she’d hurt herself as well.  Gods she was sore...and tired...and scared.

     She swallowed back her exhaustion. 

     It was then that she felt a long, wet tongue, licking one of her long horns(she hadn’t even realized she’d had those) on her head.  She blinked once, and stilled completely.  She was not facing Alduin any more, she was looking towards the entrance of the cave.

     She growled as his tongue licked her other horn, circling it deliberately, it made her feel...weird...  She turned her head and snarled at him, just as his tongue returned to his mouth slowly.  His eyes flashed down at her.

     “ **You forget me, little dragon** ,” his chest rumbled over her back.(was that disappointment?) 

     She opened her mouth, but as she hadn’t learned how to use her throat to speak yet, she was only baring her teeth at him in defense.  Had she forgotten him?  And as she stared at him, her fear slowly began abating by itself, without the help of his Shout.  Her instincts were coming to her rescue.    

     He growled in satisfaction and lowered his massive chest over her back.  She felt his scales, rubbing along hers in what felt like an extremely intimate gesture.  She continued to stare at him with one eye, as he lowered his black head, his scales flaring.

     “ **Yes** ,” he crooned as her eyes widened in _actual_ visceral recognition.


	15. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons doing dragon things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Just going through the motions of learning to walk and talk, as you can imagine, not easy when you're now 50 feet long and weigh several hundred tons and speech is completely different. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Feeding  
**

     It came back to her slowly, in flashes, her Nord self, the Daedra, him as a Nord...she swallowed.  She’d fucked Alduin as a human, he’d forced his blood down her throat.  Her eyes widened in realization.  Akatosh preserve her!  Was that the reason she was a dragon now?  Was it his doing?

     She remained still as he nuzzled her neck from above, the horn on his nose bumping against her scales in a way that made her shiver.  What was he doing?

     She opened her mouth to speak, but again did not find her voice. 

     “ **Sleep, little dragon** ,” he spoke against her throat, “ **You need to regain your strength.”**         

     He was right, of course.  She was sore, and exhausted, and he had given his word(before they had entered the portal).  She was safe.  She hoped.

     She closed her eyes, not really knowing how to sleep as a dragon.  She didn’t curl up into a ball, she just lowered her head to the mattress and closed her eyes while still under him.

     Once she fell into a deep sleep, she did not feel how he dropped his weight almost practically on her, his wings tightening around her, warming her with his heat.  Nor that he placed his massive head next to hers, almost on her throat.

 

***********

 

     When she awoke next, she found herself alone.  He was nowhere in sight.  She raised her head and glanced about the cave with fresh eyes.  She wasn’t sore any more, nor was she stiff.  So she took the time to try to get to her feet.

     She was a little wobbly at first, but she used her wings to balance herself like she’d seen other dragons do when they were on the ground.  She took a hesitant step forward and almost collapsed under her own weight(gods she was heavy!).  She gave dragons silent kudos, this was not as easy as they had all made it look.

     She had no idea where he had gone to, but she was glad he wasn’t there as she learned to walk again, she was like a babe taking her first steps alone.  Her tail, she realized, was actually quite important to her staying on her feet.  It stabilized her, allowed her to balance out her weight more equally.  She had never realized how important a dragon’s tail was, until she’d become a dragon.  She'd remember that for later.

     She made an attempt to rear back onto her powerful hind legs and growled in surprise as she almost toppled over(nope...).  She wasn’t stable enough for that yet, it would have to wait.

     Her tail swished behind her as she walked around the bed that was not so huge any more.  Using her wings as an extra set of legs, she tromped all over his bed, getting a little excited as she became more and more assured of her movements.

     All right.  She was getting the hang of this, and she grinned to herself.  

     She wasn’t stumbling any more(she was but it was barely noticed), and she’d even attempted to rear up again and had maintained her footing.  She growled in pride at herself as she managed to get off the bed without landing on her face(she could do steps!).  This wasn’t so bad at all(well, it was, but she’s an optimist).  She just had to maintain her balance.

     She lumbered around the cave, swishing her tail and stretching her legs and wings.  She was quite happy with this development.  She wasn’t a fledgling any more, unable to even walk.

     She would have been quite contented to just walk around in circles forever if two things didn’t happen.  Her stomach growled(it actually scared her with how loud it was) and her dragon eyes had finally(she had been out of it before) settled on his mountains of gold.

     She didn’t rightly know what to do about her hunger, but the gold...well...that was an entirely different matter.  She practically ran towards it, the ground shaking beneath her claws as she literally dove into the gold.

     A deep purr of satisfaction rumbled in her chest as she felt the cool precious metal beneath her body.  Oh but it felt nice against her scales.  She rolled onto her back and twisted back and forth, sending the gold and jewels flying all over the place, as she just enjoyed the feel of the mountain beneath her(this was _way_ better than a bottle of mead and a roasting fire).

     A squawk came out of her mouth, and she sighed heavily.  She would have to relearn to speak he’d told her.  Well...no time like the present.  So as she laid there on her back, her wings splayed wide, the gold pressed against her face and body, her throat exposed to the world(as a dragon she hadn’t quite realized yet that this was a no no), she began trying to speak.

     He’d told her to use her throat.  How?

     She failed a few times as she tried using different muscles; muscles she hadn’t had as a Nord.  She twirled her tongue in her mouth, feeling her teeth(oh they were very sharp), the roof of her mouth, her long snout.  She was quite surprised to note that her tongue was a lot more flexible than before.  She curled it in her mouth and twisted it.  It was almost like a limb all on its own!

     Her mouth opened again as she made another attempt with another muscle she’d discovered.  She flexed her chest muscles too, in case maybe she needed those as well to speak.  She didn’t as only grunts and growls were formed.

     Frustration was getting to her, but she was stubborn.  She’d speak if it killed her.  All the other dragons had spoken; she refused to be the mute one of the bunch.

     She had no idea how long she laid there, making weird noises, experimenting with her throat and tongue.  Using every muscle she could before finally making a sound that was _not_ animalistic in nature. 

     “ **Hunger** ,” she’d spoken the first word that came to mind, and then closed her mouth. 

     Wait...

     Had that been her voice?  It was not as deep as Alduin’s(it echoed in her head), nor was it has harsh as the other dragons she’d heard speak.  Actually, she’d sounded a lot like her old self, except deeper, more...hollow?

     Her eyes widened and she rolled to her stomach in surprise.  She’d spoken in the dragon language!

     She tried again.

     “ **Gold** ,” she huffed, clutching the gold beneath her with all her might.  She was like a child discovering words for the first time(which she kinda was if you think about it...).

     “ **Dragon, cave, walls, torchbugs, bed, mattress, jewels** ,” she was saying whatever her eyes were seeing in her excitement.  She wasn’t struggling over the words, they just tumbled out of her mouth. “ **Teeth, fire, Alduin** ,” she hadn’t heard him enter, but she’d said his name as her eyes saw him.  And then she stopped talking altogether as it dawned on her he was back.

     He stood in the entrance of the cave with a dead _mammoth_ in his mouth.  He dropped it to the ground unceremoniously as he watched her with his glowing, red eyes.

     She immediately lowered her head and avoided eye contact.  She didn’t know how she knew to do that, she just did.  He growled a sound deep in his throat and she flinched.  She felt like she had been caught doing something illicit.

     “ **Come** ,” he commanded, and then lowered his head to push the mammoth towards her with his nose, “ **Feed.** ”

     She approached him cautiously, her hunger driving her forward.  He watched her impassively as she came.  She kept stopping to eye him nervously(by the gods he was huge...), every few steps she took; he remained standing where he was, without moving.

     When she was close enough to the mammoth to touch it, she felt her mouth water uncontrollably.  Oh but it smelt good...all that blood and meat.  Her tongue swirled in her mouth, and she started to drool, a lot.

     The mammoth was a lot smaller than she remembered them being, although that was probably due to the fact that _she_ was now a lot bigger than before.  And she sure as hells didn’t remember them smelling so fucking good either.

     She peered up at him as she stopped just beside the mammoth.  He bowed his head regally and nudged it towards her again.  She didn’t need to be told twice as she placed a winged forearm on the carcass and dived in.

     Her teeth made mincemeat of the mammoth as she ripped big chunks with her mouth, swallowing it whole(apparently dragons did not chew).  She groaned in her throat as the blood and meat coated her tongue.  She’d never tasted anything soooo good! 

     She never even noticed when he lowered his head and started eating with her, taking bigger chunks from the beast than she was.  It didn’t take long to finish the meal, and between them, they ate _everything_ , bones, innards, skins, fur, the works.  Nothing was wasted.   

     She was licking the blood off the floor(she was still hungry) when she felt Alduin’s long tongue against her face.  She stilled immediately, refusing to even look up towards him as he cleaned her.

     When he was done he lowered his own head to be more at eye level with her and waited there expectantly.  She swallowed as she looked at him with wide eyes.  Was he expecting her to clean him too?  She was hesitant at first, not wanting to touch him unless she had too, but he growled a warning deep in his throat. 

     She nervously leaned forward and opened her mouth to clean him.  The first touch of his spiky black scales against her tongue was terrifying for he growled, low and long.  She flinched again but did not pull away.  She moved slow and deliberately as she tried to get as much of the blood off his snout as possible as he closed his eyes. 

     This was definitely a dragon thing...


	16. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to fly is such a hassle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. So I took small liberties with dragon flight, cause yeah, I can lol If you're wondering about the violence between them(in the tunnel), it's dragon nature. I figure since the dragons are so dominant, they always have to establish dominance over each other and since Alduin is the alpha male(she's new to this dragon form), well, her snapping at him can not be tolerated. Same with the way she acts with him, I tried to make it more animalistic than human...hope that makes sense. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Flight  
**

     “ **I see you now walk and talk** ,” Alduin said as he raised his head to tower over her. 

     She swallowed nervously and nodded as she lowered her eyes to the ground. 

     “ **Yes** ,” she whispered, though in her dragon voice it was anything but(and she was not use to the muscles used yet).  She still felt as though she had done something she shouldn’t have, and she didn’t know why.

     “ **Good.** ” He lowered his head and gently nudged her head with his snout.       

     She dared to look up at him then, her eyes showing her confusion.  He let out a satisfied growl, it was not a threatening noise, and it was oddly comforting. 

     “ **Come** ,” he said as he turned around in the entrance.

     She followed behind sedately, her footing so much surer now; she was making an obvious effort not to stumble in his presence.  The cave they were in was huge, and that was an understatement. 

     The ceiling of the cave outside of the main chamber was even higher up, more than a couple hundred feet.  Even if Alduin, himself, stretched up, he would not touch it.  Stalactites covered the roof of the cave, some were small, others looked to be dozens of feet long, and all were sharp and pointed.  The stalagmites dotting the floor were also of various sizes, most looked as though they were newly formed(there was a lot of loose rubble about, close to the walls, as though Alduin regularly destroyed the rock formations).   

     There were no decorations anywhere.  Outside of Alduin’s room, everywhere they walked, it was only natural settings.  They eventually came to a huge still, crystal clear pool of water.  Alduin stopped and motioned her to his side.

     He didn’t say anything as he lowered his head to the water and drank deeply.  She watched as he used his long tongue and lapped great mouthful of water, his snout partially submerged.  He would occasionally raise his head up, to look at her, before returning his attention to the water.

     This is how we drink, he seem to be telling her silently. 

     She mimicked him and didn’t realize that she could close her nostrils. 

     Yep. 

     She almost drowned as she took her first mouthful of water. 

     She sneezed and sputtered as her head came up.  She closed her eyes and shook her head.  He chuckled, but kept right on drinking.

     Her second attempt was more successful as she closed her nostrils and drank from the water.  It was a little difficult to do, but she got the hang of it quickly.  She had been a little thirsty, though after their mammoth meal, the thirst had been mostly assuaged.

     With her snout in the pool, it occurred to her then that there had been no reason for them to clean each other’s faces.  They could have easily walked to this pool to clean the blood from their scales(had he been giving/taking the dragon version of affection then?).  She glanced at him from the corner of her eye(it was easy to do since he was right beside her, drinking). 

     When he finally raised his head, the water was liberally dripping off him.  He waited for her to finish(she had been more thirsty then she had realized) and then led them further into/out of the cave.

     From what she could see, there was no source of outside light in this massive cave except for the torchbugs, not even a glowing mushroom.  She could also see no exit, unless it was a long ways off, it could be possible. 

     He finally led them to a large, clear room, and there he turned to look at her.

     “ **There is only one way out of my home** ,” he said to her when she stopped about a dozen feet away from him.

     “ **How?** ” she asked.

     He looked up and she followed his gaze and her mouth opened in awe.

     Over their heads, hundreds of feet up, she could see a massive hole-like tunnel.  It curved into the rock, so she couldn’t see the outside, but knew that it lead to freedom.  Her eyes widened.  She’d have to fly out of here.

     Glorious.

     She swallowed and returned her wide eyes to his.  He nodded and opened his massive wings.

     “ **Your arms now have the power of flight** ,” he said calmly, “ **Use them**.”

     She mimicked his movements, rearing up on her hind legs and opening her wings wide.  She wobbled a little as her balance was not that good yet.  She flapped her wings hard and fast, but she wasn’t taking off.  She’d sent dust and rock flying everywhere instead.  She dropped back to all fours and muttered under her breath(this was not easy at all).

     He brought his wings back to the ground, and shook his head.

     “ **Use your hind legs to push yourself off the ground** ,” he explained, “ **Open your wings to help you take off**.”       

     Her eyes widened.  She had to jump and fly?

     It made sense. 

     She _had_ noticed, while battling dragons, that they jumped before taking off, but had never understood why(she hadn’t cared honestly). 

     So she swallowed and made her first attempt.  She hopped(yes hopped...) once, it wasn’t high enough(obviously) cause she didn’t even have time to open her wings before she landed.  Her second jump was higher, but again she didn’t have time to open her wings.  The third jump she attempted was higher still, and she did manage to open her wings, but she hit the ground anyways.  She’d stumbled in her landing and fell to her side with about as much grace as a flailing dragon could muster.

     He chuckled and shook his head again as she righted herself awkwardly.

     “ **Watch, little dragon** ,” he said slowly.

     She watched as he brought his wings close to his body, and didn’t quite rear back as he raised his head to the ceiling, his powerful neck in the shape of an S.  He was moving deliberately and carefully as he demonstrated the position to take.  His tail had coiled beneath him, the claws from his feet were curled into the ground, and he looked like a giant cat getting ready to leap on prey.

     She copied his stance and noticed immediately the difference.  Her leg muscles were bunched up a lot tighter than before, she could feel the power in them.  With her tail beneath her, and all her weight balanced on her hind legs, she felt _lighter_.  There was no weight applied to her wings.

     She paid attention as he opened his wings as soon as he jumped.  His wings flapping to provide heft as took off.  He made it look so easy.  She gritted her teeth as she watched him make for the tunnel and vanish from sight.

     She opened her wings as he had and jumped, flapping her wings vigourously. 

     It worked.

     Talos...

     _She was flying!!!!!!_

     She flapped her wings hard and made for the tunnel, her excitement palpable.  She wanted to soar through the skies!  Wanted to fly...her thoughts trailed off as she realized she didn’t quite know how to land, or turn...and the tunnel was fast approaching.

     She’s going to die.

     She hit the top of the tunnel with a hard thud(ouch) but she dug her claws into the rock face as hard as she could(she’s hanging upside down now) so she wouldn’t fall back to the ground which was quite _far_ below her.  

     FUCK!

     “ **Crawl to me(** Fuck you.) **, little dragon** ,” she heard Alduin speak(still calmly, fucking bastard) from somewhere to her left, “ **Keep your claws in the rock.** ”

     She had clenched her eyes closed, and was refusing to budge.  The doors of Oblivion could open right beside her and she would not have moved.  She shook her head and whined a low frightened sound.  Her claws dug deeper into the rock, crushing the stone and cracking it, as the very walls of the cave shook with his sudden Shout.

     “ **OBEY**!” What...?

     She had lost total control of her body it seemed(by the Nine...).  She was moving a lot faster than she would have credited herself with as she crawled(more like clawed) along the ceiling of the cave towards him(upside down mind you).  His red eyes were glowing as he stood there at the edge of the tunnel.

     When she got into the tunnel(she couldn’t see the cave floor anymore), she slid down the rock wall(enter scream of fright here, if she was in control) and came to stand between his wings, her head lowered and bowed in submission(she wasn’t doing this of her own volition...).  His massive head hovered over her body before he lowered it and nudged her with his snout.

     “ **Ease, little dragon** ,” he growled at her as her body shook uncontrollably(his Shout was wearing off). 

     Her head had lowered to the ground and she closed her eyes in humiliation(no tears still).  She hadn’t wanted him to see how scared she had been, but he’d known(fucking bastard) else he wouldn’t have forced her to move.

     As she regained control of her body, she had to fight the urge to jump into his face and claw his eyes out.  She felt her very scales bristle in both fear and anger, and she raised her head to snap at him, her teeth scrapping along his armoured neck(that got his attention).

     She tensed when he opened his mouth and grabbed her neck with his teeth in a firm hold.  He wasn’t hurting her, mind you, just holding her.  She felt his hot breath along her neck, and his long tongue was sliding along her throat.  She shivered.

     He pushed her head down forcefully as he applied his weight to her neck.  Her jaw bounced off the floor and it stunned her briefly.  She was dazed when he released her.  He’d made his point loud and clear.  He was Alpha here.

     “ **Ease** ,” he repeated, his voice still calm, “ **Come**.”

     He didn’t wait for her as turned in the tunnel and started moving away from her.  She glared at his armoured rear end and got to her feet awkwardly as she followed after him.  


	17. Alduin's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at the Throat of the World disclosed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Named this chapter for what it is, an explanation of Alduin's Bane(in game quest and beginning of Chapt 1 of this tale) via Alduin's perspective. 
> 
> I stuck to lore with regards to the Alduin encounter with Delphine in game. I actually looked up what he said to her in the dragon tongue which is basically what he says in a nutshell(she not a dragon, and he refuses to acknowledge her) lol Discrepancy explained as to why he says she is in my story, and how he came to that conclusion.
> 
> Her fear of dragons is actually not a recent development, she's gotten over fearing the average Skyrim dragons(Paarthurnax helped a lot with that), but Alduin as a dragon(the whole god thing) is like comparing a daddylong leg(normal drake, not overly scary cause honestly they are so delicate and mistaken for twigs half the time) with a Goliath Bird eating Tarantula (I am an arachnaphobe lol And that is my nightmare made flesh, I don't care how harmless they are...) He's absolutely terrifying period(also explains why she wasn't as scared of him as a human as she is of his dragon form).

**Chapter 17: Alduin's Bane  
**

     The tunnel was huge.  It was obvious, even to her, that this was not a passageway that was usually walked either.  There was enough room for even Alduin to open his wings comfortably, but instead he walked her out, and it was a fucking walk to say the least(and she knew all about torturous walks...she’d walked the length and breadth of Skyrim...more than once...).

     She had no idea how long they walked, but considering their sizes, it wasn’t as though they weren’t covering ground.  The path they followed had so many twists, turns and, forks; she knew she’d get lost if she had attempted this on her own.  She was never good with directions, despite going on so many quests in her lifetime.  No one would believe her if she’d told them she had simply _known_ where to go; she’d been guided by some invisible force.

     Alduin eventually stopped at a wall that looked remarkably like a claw wall at the end of the Halls of stories she’d encountered throughout Skyrim, except this one was immense.  She watched as Alduin opened a talon from his right wing and pressed it against the center of the wall.  The rings started shifting automatically and she heard the tell tale click before the wall began dropping into the ground slowly.  She understood now where those walls had originated.  

     They walked slowly through the massive doorway, onto a large flat rock balcony.  Her eyes widened as she finally got to see her surroundings.  This was definitely NOT Skyrim.

     The sky was a dark, almost black grey.  Lightning continuously forked the sky, followed by loud, deafening booms of thunder.  The wind was blowing wildly, and there was no snow in sight _anywhere_.  Instead, tall, active, lava-spewing volcanoes dotted the landscape quite generously.  The air smelled of smoke, and fire(like he had tasted...).  She gave her head a mental shake.

     There were wide, rivers of lava everywhere.  They cascaded from the mountains, ever-flowing; they forked the land, just like the rivers of Skyrim.  Not a tree could be seen anywhere.  Her eyes must have reflected her wonder for Alduin began speaking.

     “ **Welcome to my home, Dragonborn** ,” he said calmly(as usual).

     She turned wide eyes towards him, she marveled at how different he was from his homeland.  As she begun getting to _know_ him(who would have thought...), he was not as wild and untamed as his home.  He was quite the opposite actually.  Methodical, calm and calculating.

     “ **This is not what I had expected** ,” she said slowly. 

     He chuckled.

     “ **Surprising** ,” he murmured, “ **I would have thought this would be exactly what you imagined**.” 

     She shook her head.

     “ **No** ,” she paused as she thought about what she had expected, “ **I had you figured for a darkness type of dweller**.”

     He chuckled again, the sound hollow and deep in his massive chest. 

     “ **I have had enough of darkness** ,” he said mysteriously, as he opened his wings, “ **Come, there is something I wish to show you.** ”

     She swallowed as she watched him take off.  He flew in a wide circle until he came to hover just above her.  She had a moment of brief, stark, naked terror flash across her mind as the Nord in her remembered him in this very position(gods it felt like a century ago...) when they’d battled...wait a moment...

     She raised her head to look up at him. 

     “ **What exactly were we doing on the mountain, so long ago, if we were not battling**?”

     He hovered there for such a long time that at first she didn’t think he’d answer her, but she knew he eventually would.  She’d figured that much out about him.  He always took his time answering her.

     He landed back onto the rock facade, beside her and raised his head so that he towered over her smaller frame.

     “ **I was testing you, little dragon** ,” he answered simply.

     " **Testing me**?" she repeated, confused.

     " **Your claim to being a Dragonborn** ," he explained, confusing her more, and then he added, “ **You may not have realized it, but those dragons you encountered throughout your travels were sent by me**.”

     She did not have an eyebrow to arch, but she felt her brow shifting, raising up. 

     “ **Why did you spare my life in Helgen then if you sent your minions to kill me**?” she growled at him.  It did not make much sense to her...her claim to being a Dragonborn?  What did he mean by that?

     “ **You believed you would have been killed by one of them**?” he asked seriously.  What...?

     “ **Yes**!” she snarled at him.  Of course she had!  Every gods be damned time too!

     He just stared at her in that impassive way he had, his eyes glowing.  The longer he remained silent the more awkward she began feeling.  He’d sounded as though he hadn’t believed they would have killed her.  Which was odd, coming from him, considering he was her enemy( _was_?  Past tense?).  And he had sent them?  Knowing that she would kill them?

     “ **Yet you faced all of them without showing fear** ,” he eventually said.

     “ **I am Nord** ,” she raised her head proudly.  Damn right.

     He opened his mouth and smoke escaped through his teeth.

     “ **You are dragon** ,” he corrected her, his tone final.

     She opened her mouth to argue the point and then closed it.  Technically speaking, he was right at _this_ moment.  She was a dragon.  However, when she’d been fighting dragons with nothing but her bow and her two-handed sword, she’d been a Nord.

     “ **You were Dragon back then as well, little dragon, merely inside a Nord shell** ,” he continued as though he read her mind, “ **You refused to bow down; the drive to fight instead of flight, the will to master your enemy.  That is not a Nord trait**.”

      She was eyeing him as though he’d grown a second head as he continued, “ **Explain to me, if you can, why you Shouted to the skies after every kill, if not to announce to other dragons, and myself, that you lived.  You survived.  That Skyrim was your territory**.”

      Her eyes widened in surprise, as he bowed his head, “ **Yes** ,” his eyes flashed as he answered her silent question, “ **I heard every single Shout**.  **Heard the message intended in all of them**.”

      Had she been sending him messages unknowingly?

     “ **I had already told you once, you were no dragon** ,” he said calmly, and she remembered the exact conversation he was talking about immediately(and she didn't know why, but he knew he meant this one).  She hadn’t understood him then, well, not his words, but her dragon must have, her subconscious.

     She’d followed Delphine to a dragon tomb to prove that she was the Dragonborn(at the time she’d wanted to strangle Delphine for being such a hardass.  Why absorb a soul when she could just Shout to prove it?  It hadn’t been enough for the bitch.  Oh no.  _Had_ to absorb a soul.)

     So she’d followed and grumbled the whole way.  She’d been shocked into silence when they’d come across Alduin reviving a dragon.  At the time, he’d absolutely terrified her(he still did in all honesty), and when he’d spoken to her in the dragon tongue, she’d been insulted(it had enraged her beyond belief) at her very core without realizing why(she’d taken her fury out on the bone dragon).

     She’d made it a point after that to kill as many dragons as she came across, and though she’d been paralyzed with fear(we’re not talking about seeing a spider type fear, oh no, nothing so tame, but a deep rooted terror that cannot be described.  Oh?  Had she not mentioned she had a crippling fear of dragons before?  How remiss.  She was _almost_ cured of it now... _almost_.) on the inside, she’d fought them all as though they were pests(cockroaches to be exact; giant, element-breathing, scaley cockroaches...) instead of monsters from nightmares made flesh.

     She’d faced teeth as long as her arm and as sharp as Daedric swords, claws that had killed so many horses with one swipe(hence why she’d walked so much), wings that could bring towers of stone down like they were made of hay.  Blasts of frost so cold, she’d seen guards and civilian lose limb and life to frostbite; fireballs that could melt rock, and turn a body to ash.   

     Oh yes.  She’d made it a point after every kill to Shout Unrelenting Force(it was fitting) to the very skies in absolute triumph and relief.  She’d taken scales and bones from every dragon corpse she’d come across.  Even went so far as to craft dragon armour from the scales and bones she’d collected.  He'd unknowingly goaded her dragon into action(she'd been pretty dormant prior to that) with words she'd not understood as a Nord.

     “ **I remember** ,” she spoke slowly.

     He nodded.

     “ **You forced my opinion to change, little dragon.  Each Shout garnered my interest.  That a Nord, whom I declared to not be a dragon, would act so much like the very creature I am.  It teased my** **curiousity** , **it begged to be looked into,** ” he explained. “ **And so when I saw it fit, I sought you out again.  I knew you would be at the Time Wound, I have always been able to smell** **you** ," he said this as though he himself did not understand, " **I wanted to see with my own eyes, fresh eyes, this dragon that was not a dragon.  You defied me, as a dragon would.  I could smell your crippling** **fear** ," his eyes flashed again, and she saw something there she did not recognize, at least in him, " **You knew you could not defeat me, and yet you came.  I did not want to frighten you too much, just enough to see your dragon come through."**

     She was just staring at him now.  He hadn't wanted to frighten her...?  That had been him attempting to not scare her?  She boggled.

**"That was a battle,"** she reiterated.

     He chuckled.

     " **No.  It was not.  I treated you as I would a fledgling learning to fight** ," he said simply. 

     That did it.  That pissed her off.  A fledgling?  She'd been fighting him with everything she'd had(she really had...), and to him...it had been nothing? " **Your test almost killed me,** ” she hissed, glaring at him, " **That was a battle.  Admit it, I made you nervous.** "

     “ **You did not die** ,” he returned stoically. " **I can show you a battle if you wish, little dragon**."

      She narrowed her eyes.  They'd battled.  Stubborn, dominant, MALE dragon.  Why was he refusing to give her that much? 

     “ **I was going to kill you** ,” she hissed at him, getting angry(probably not a good idea).  Gods be damned she'd gotten some good blows in on him before the stripping/Daedra fiasco.  He couldn't have kept his cool throughout the whole thing.  She'd surprised him with Dragonrend.  She knew she had.

     The scales around his neck flared, enlarging him more and even more smoke came from his mouth.

     “ **Were you**?” he asked deliberately, his voice dangerously low.

     The atmosphere suddenly darkened(more?  Wait...was he doing that?) dramatically(uh oh...).  The lightning forked ominously almost directly behind him( _highly_ convenient...), highlighting and reflecting on his spikey, jet black scales which completely intimidated her(admitting your fears was the first step to getting over them...or so she’d read...somewhere...). The very air she breathed suddenly felt too heavy for her lungs as he narrowed her eyes, making them glow portentously.  Talos protect her...she could smell his power(she hadn't been able to do that before)...and it was utterly horrendous.  

     Her anger dissipated almost like it never was as she let out a low whine.  Glorious.

     Rubbing her face in the fact that he'd not even used his full power when they had fought, that he had indeed been testing her, with no fear for his own life.  Treated her as he would have a fledgling...(well...technically speaking...she was, wasn't she?  He was ageless and she...what...mid twenties?)

     Period.    

     There was no denying it.  He really _was_ the biggest dick, and he scared the crap out of her.


	18. The Second Story of Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new meaning to flight of dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Took more liberties with Alduin's flight capabilities. He's becoming decisively less like lore dragons and more like my version of a dragon god in my story lol So yeah, my lore now. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter  18: The Second Story of Flight  
**

     She lowered her head until it almost touched the ground while he stood over, his aura drowning her in fear.  It was as if he’d turned a valve and it was pouring out of him and into her.  Her scales bristled anxiously.

     He was silent for a long while before he relaxed his stance and turned his back to her.

     “ **Come** ,” he repeated, opening his wings wide.  He moved deliberately(it was for her benefit she knew) as he took flight.  She watched enviously as he climbed into the dark clouds smoothly.

     She took the appropriate pose and followed after him, utterly cowed(fucking bastard...), and clumsy as fuck.  As she moved her arms in fast strokes, she remembered that she _still_ didn’t know how to turn or land(FUCK!).

     “ **We’re going to have a problem** ,” she muttered when she finally got up beside him.  He was soaring, his wings not really moving, like an eagle in flight(she was still flapping, and quickly got ahead of him, though that was NOT her intention...double FUCK!).

     “ **Let the wind carry you, little dragon** ,” he spoke as he caught up to her easily.

     “ **I don’t know how to turn and land**!” she hissed as he drew abreast of her, not really paying attention to his words as lightning flashed all around her.

     “ **Lean your body in the direction you wish to go** ,” he explained and then demonstrated as he moved away from her.

     She tried to copy the movement in mid-flight and almost did a full roll before he prevented her by moving his body in the way of hers.  She shrieked a little and almost lost control of herself.

     This was not as easy as all those dragons made it look.  _At all_. 

     “ **Do not disrupt the flow of air beneath your wings as you lean** ,” he said from directly beneath her.

     “ **I don’t understand how not to do that**!” she half-roared half-shrieked at him, still flapping.

     “ **Land on my back** ,” he ordered, unexpectedly.

     Her eyes widened. (What part of 'I don't know how to turn and land!' had he not understood?)

     _He was insane_.

     Glorious.

     There was no way in all the Oblivion realms that she was going to land on a moving target.  Yes, he was huge, and she probably could land on his back if she’d been born a dragon and had flown all her fucking life, but...she was born a Nord. 

     She hadn’t been taught the rudiments of flight at a young age like she guessed all the dragons were(Nope, she got wooden sword practice and household lessons from her loving grandparents).  She was a master with a two-handed sword, warhammer or battleaxe and she could cook a mean venison and leek soup(the best in The Reach and Haafinger she’d once been told).  No flight lessons ever included with the household chores...(yes, she was panicking again...)

     She would not be able to maintain her balance on his back(if she pulled it off...Akatosh!  Was she seriously considering this?!), she’d roll right off him and land into a nice, big, fat pool of bubbling lava and molten rock.  She’d put fucking septims on it.  Septims be damned, she'd put everything she owned(his shit too) on it.

     “ **I don’t know how**!” she roared at him, her fear making her snap at him.

     She half expected him to Shout her into obedience again when he surprised her by literally moving his huge body(he was underneath her) up into her stomach, and chest.

     He didn’t have to say anything as she pulled her wings as close to her as she could and _clung_ to him, her eyes clenched shut(she shrieked, you know she did).  She felt her back claws bury themselves in his scales, gripping his spikes, uncaring of the damage she was doing to both of them.  She brought her head as low and close to him(her head was right at his shoulder, the talons of her wings holding on for dear life) as she could.  She probably looked like a huge, long-tailed bat squashed against a spikey, rock wall.

     Her entire body shuddered in panic and fear(extremely surprised she didn't lose control of her bladder...).  She was repeating her death mantra in her head(the old ‘I’m going to die!’ over and over again).  It took her a long moment to brave opening her eyes, and when she did, she gasped in shock(bad idea!).

     They were soaring high, in the darkened skies; lightning was exploding all around them and seriously close(she felt the current along her spikes).  Yet, Alduin moved as though he wasn’t even nervous, and wasn’t carrying a monster of several tons on his back.  And then he leaned right.

     Yep.

     You got it.

     She screamed.  A decidedly undragon-like scream(a shrill noise that sounded more like a bird than dragon).    

     She felt his body vibrate as he chuckled beneath her.

     “ **Ease, little dragon** ,” he spoke calmly, “ **Close your eyes and concentrate on the muscles I am using as I fly**.  ”

     She didn’t need to be told twice as she followed his instructions _to the_ _letter_.  Her eyes closed(sealed shut), and she tried desperately to concentrate on his body.  It didn’t take long.  Her dragon senses picked up right away.

     Well...mayhap not the muscles to use, but his muscles in general(...no...not this again...).

     As she was flushed right against him, she could feel the muscles of his back flexing and bunching with his wings(gods they felt nice...).  She felt him lean right again and noticed immediately what he was doing with his body.  And what a body it was...(what...?  Had she purred mentally?  Fuck...)

     “ **Hold on** ,” he warned suddenly.

     She didn’t open her eyes(she learned her lesson the first time) and dropped herself even lower to his body(if that was possible) so that a dagger would not slide between them.  She felt his spikes dig into her softer belly scales, but she didn’t care.  It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable(like swimming with ebony armour on...very uncomfortable and scary).

     He swerved a _hard_ left and she felt them pick up enormous speed as she sensed his wings drawing close to himself.  The wind wasn’t actually bothering her(which was kind of surprising considering how fast they were going), it felt like it was blowing _over_ her, instead of _at_ her, although it was flattening her even more against him.

     They went up and down, side to side picking up even more speed(she did not remember other dragons flying like this... _ever_...).  Her stomach flexed, twisted and turned as they moved. 

     She was going to be sick...

     She opened her eyes(thought she learned her lesson...?), and closed them immediately(bad fucking idea #2) as she saw a mountain of lava directly in front of her eyes(seriously, she could have reached out a wing and touched it...). 

     She swallowed back whatever bile had threatened to escape.  If she puked on him now, he would crash into a volcano and they would both die.  No wonder they were moving so quickly, he was not in the skies per say, but dodging the mountains, using the air flow to his advantage.

     His entire body shuddered as he suddenly opened his mouth and Shouted.  Her body shuddered too, though she was afraid(and something else...) instead of actually using one of her Shouts.  She hadn't even paid attention to the words he'd used...

     She attempted to open her eyes again(...not a word...), and was surprised to note that they were in an entirely different area now.  They weren’t even in the sky any more, but _underground?_  

     By the Nine...

     She kept her eyes opened as she watched the rocks fly by.  The walls of this tunnel not unlike the last one they had been in. 

     They slowed drastically as Alduin opened his wings wide, catching the wind.  He impressed her there.  He didn’t grunt or cry out in pain as he caught their weight easily and almost brought them to a stop.

     She swallowed, her grip on him had turned into something that would need tools to remove, so tight it was.  Her claws were frozen into his scales. 

     They were inside a huge cave now, although this one looked different.  There were a lot smaller holes over their heads that led to the outside world.  The cave also lit up as the lightning flashed outside.  This cave was definitely not as deep as Alduin’s.

     He hovered in the middle of the cave for a moment, and then landed.  She squeaked(yep.  Dragons can squeak.) as his landing jostled her.  He lowered himself almost directly to the ground.  She didn’t move.

     “ **Little dragon**?” he turned his head to look at her with one red eye, and then chuckled as he took in her mien.  He shook his head slowly and dropped his bulk to the ground.  He curled into a half ball, which kind of tilted her on his back.  Her hold on him tightened.

     Wait.

     Was that bastard going to sleep?!

     “ **We rest here until you are ready to move, little dragon** ,” he rumbled, his head lowered.

     “ **I am ready** ,” she muttered, her claws digging into him.

     “ **No,** ” he returned, his voice low and slow(Dragons had bedroom voices?!?), “ **If you were ready, you would climb down**.”

     “ **Don’t dragons have chivalry**?” she mumbled, still holding him, hoping he’d continue carrying her.  He chuckled again, she felt his entire body shake beneath her.     

     “ **I am allowing you to rest until you see fit to move** ,” he reminded her, “ **You will dismount when you are ready**.”

     Dismount?  What if she didn’t want to?  He wasn’t as scary beneath her like this.  She actually felt...safe...(odd word, very odd, to use with Alduin...). 


	19. Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual.

**Chapter 19: Temple  
**

     She remained stuck to his back for an undetermined length of time.  His breathing had eased and relaxed, and he could very well be sleeping(fucking bastard).  Her grip started easing as more time went on.  She couldn’t remain on him forever...his spikes were starting to hurt where they were buried in her belly.

     She raised her head to look about and noticed the ground was not that high up.  She could probably hop down if she used her wings, which meant she would have to fully release him.  Inward sigh.

     She peered at the ground from her vantage point.  This is like jumping off a log; a spikey, black, breathing log, but a log nonetheless.  She could do this.

     Taking a deep breath, she slowly and very carefully pushed herself onto her hind legs.  She wobbled unsteadily for a moment, and immediately jumped off his body.  She opened her wings to balance herself and—

     Yep.

     Face planted.

     Glorious.

     She roared in both pain and anger as she flailed about for a moment.  She righted herself and frowned as she stared at the ground thoughtfully.  Why hadn’t she landed that?  She turned her head to look back towards him, at his back specifically.

     He hadn’t moved as she’d stumbled her gigantic ass off of him.  She glared at his closed eyes.  The horker had fallen asleep waiting for her to dismount him, he really had.  And he hadn't woken to her thrashing about to boot!

     She snorted to herself and moved closer to him.  Fine then.  He could sleep.  Might as well practice while she waited for His Royal Snoreness to wake up.  She was careful and gentle(she hoped) as she started climbing up his back.  He was big enough to provide a launching point for her to learn how to land.  She had an idea as to how it was done.   

     She didn’t linger as she got to where she had been before.  She jumped off him immediately and opened her wings, eager to test her theory.  She knew she was top-heavy.  Her weight played a factor in taking off, so in all probability it also played a factor in landing.

     She was going to apply the principle of flight to landing.  She reared her head back, trying to position herself as she opened her wings.  She was making an attempt to place as much of her weight on her back legs.

     She made contact with the ground.  No face plant...

     Her eyes widened and she whirled around to stare in Alduin’s direction.

     Talos!  She’d actually landed on her feet!

     If dragons could grin, she was grinning.  She opened her mouth and Shouted(her first, since this transformation happened).  Unrelenting Force hit a sleeping Alduin square in the side(oh for fuck’s sakes...).

     To say that he was surprised was a bit of an understatement(she was too!  She hadn’t expected to Shout like that!). 

     He wasn’t sent flying per say...but he was moved, well...maybe rolled a little.  His black underbelly was visible briefly as he did a half roll and righted himself immediately.  He was on his feet, his massive head reared back, as his powerful jaws opening wide.  He half reared, and opened his wings(she was going to die...). 

     Her eyes widened and she dropped her head to the ground immediately.

     (Prostrating herself before Alduin...)

     “ **ACCIDENT**!” she shrieked, closing her eyes and making a pathetic attempt to cover her head with her wings.

     She wasn’t shaking per say, but there was a slight tremor going through her body as she held her breath and waited for something to happen.    

     She heard a huff and the ground shook as he dropped to all fours.  She dared to open her eyes and glance at him.  He stood still as a big burst of air escaped from his nostrils and sent dust and pebbles flying.  He was glaring at her.

     She swallowed nervously and gave him an uncertain dragon smile.  He growled low in his throat, narrowed his red eyes and turned his back to her.

     “ **Come** ,” he said as he started walking away from her.

     She blinked and raised her head off of the floor.  She had expected him to retaliate for sure(he had every other time)...it unnerved her that he hadn’t.  What was he planning?

     She clambered to her feet and followed after him awkwardly.  She kept her distance, in case he did attack her.  She didn’t want to be caught unaware.

     They didn’t walk for long before he brought her to a smaller tunnel.  Definitely not one they would be flying in.  He entered first, and she noted he barely fit.  The walls weren’t touching him, but he wouldn’t be able to turn around without getting stuck.

     She didn’t have that problem.  Nope.  She could probably open her wings comfortably, and turn around too.   

     “ **Almost there** ,” he finally said as they exited the shaft into a nice big open area. 

     She noticed that the walls of this room were covered in drawing and writings.  Dragon writings?  She frowned as she peered at the wall beside her.  No...this was not dragon writing...she’d seen enough of it to recognize its distinct claw marks.

     “ **What am I looking at**?” she asked, glancing at weird markings she’d never seen before.

     “ **This is the Pantheon** ,” he said slowly.  She blinked at that.

     “ **What?** ” she turned her head to look at him.  Pantheon?!  No...she had misheard.

     “ **This is not what I wish to show you, little dragon** ,” he mused, and then lifted his head to motion an exit on the other side of the room.  

     Wait.  Had he _really_ said the Pantheon?  As in...the Divines?  The Nine?  That Pantheon?  Her head scanned the room more closely, peering at the swirling designs and unfamiliar scribbles as though she could understand them, burning them into her memory.  Something close to fear(more like reverent awe) walked down her spine as she looked, feeling as though she was seeing something not meant for mortal eyes.

     “ **Did you say Pantheon**?” she asked, ignoring his words.

     “ **Come, little dragon** ,” he spoke moving towards the other entrance.

     “ **Is Talos a Divine**?” she asked, still ignoring him as more questions poured out of her mouth, “ **Do you speak to them here?  Do they come here**?”

     He stood silent, staring at her a long time before taking a deep breath.

     “ **Yes.  Yes.  Yes.”** He’d actually answered her questions! **“Now, follow me** ,” he growled as he left the room.

     She remained where she was, staring at the intricate designs surrounding her.  She was in awe.  Absolute awe(and relieved...).  Talos was a Divine after all.  The Thalmor were wrong.  She’d known deep down in her gut that they had been wrong(and not cause Talos was Nord either...), but she’d stayed out of it.

     She’d wanted no part of the civil war.  Neither party was in the right.  Ulfric with his prejudices and the Empire with lips glued to Thalmor backside.  Skyrim belonged to the people, to those, be them mer or Nord, that toiled the frozen soil and eked out a survival, every single day, in spite of the harshness. 

     She knew eventually she’d have to pick a side(if she survived Alduin, she’d told everyone...). 

     “ **They will not appear here, little dragon,** ” Alduin’s voice sliced through her thoughts(he must have returned).

     She blinked, and tore her eyes from the wall, he was standing in the entrance, he _had_ turned around.

     “ **Can you call them**?” she asked as she finally followed after him.

     “ **No.  Come** ,” he repeated, turning around and vanishing from sight.

     Her curiousity got the better of her.  What was it he wanted to show her that would be more marvelous than the room where he communicated with the gods?  Where the very Divines she worshiped, had stood? 

     She entered behind him, and stopped beside him on a large rock platform.  They couldn’t fly up as they were already as high as they could go, which meant, she walked to the edge and glanced down.

     Of course. 

     She’d known she’d have to fly more.

     “ **There is a rock formation below, it is surrounded by lava** ,” he explained from behind her.

     “ **Where are you taking me**?” she turned her head to look at him as he came to stand beside her at the edge of the balcony.

     “ **The Dragon Altar** ,” he answered calmly.  That sounded...ominous...

     “ **And what is that?** ”

     She waited patiently as he continued to stare at her.  He would eventually answer her, she knew that, but he sure took his time doing it.

     “ **In the room where it is held** ,” he started, “ **The writing on the wall speaks of my life,** ” he paused, “ **and yours**.”

She was gaping again(she hadn't missed that he didn't answered her question fully, but he diverted successfully).

     “ **My life**?!”

**“Yes.”**

She was eyeballing him like he’d grown a second head.  Her life?  On a wall, in Alduin’s realm?  No fucking way. 


	20. The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word walls in Alduin's realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments appreciated!

**Chapter 20: The Walls  
**

     “ **Where is it**?” she asked, barely hiding her excitement.

     “ **Below** ,” he answered, and then added, “ **Through another room**.”

     She dropped her head over the edge of the ledge to peer down.  It was a _long_ way down, she noticed.  She could barely make out the rock formation(or the lava for that matter) he was talking about.  This would be another test of her flight capabilities.  Of course it was.

     Challenge accepted.

     It did help(a lot), mind you, that she was curious as fuck to see this wall he spoke of.  No nevermind that it probably only spoke of the Last Dragonborn in general terms, rather than she, herself.  Much like Alduin’s Wall...but that didn’t matter.  She had a need to see it.

     With her head still peering over the side of the facade, she opened her wings.

     “ **Climb onto my back, little dragon** ,” he spoke as he came to stand beside her.  She raised her head and lowered her arms back to the ground.

     “ **Don’t trust me**?” she blinked at him. 

     He stared at her a long time before he answered.

     “ **I do** ,” he responded.

     “ **Then**?” she frowned at him.

     “ **Dragon chivalry** ,” he said calmly.  His answer surprised her and she barked in laughter.

     “ **Why Alduin, are you courting me**?” she peered at him, baring her teeth in a grin.  He frowned at her, instead of joining in her jest.

     “ **No** ,” he replied, “ **we have already mated**.”

     She blinked as she realized he’d answered seriously(of course he had...).  She chuckled and shook her head. 

     “ **It was a jest** ,” she muttered, and then it got awkward as he continued to stare at her in a way that made her scales bristle(not in a bad way either...).  What was he thinking to look at her so?

     “ **Climb onto my back** ,” he repeated instead of sharing his thoughts with her.

     “ **You’re going to force me to if I don’t, aren’t you**?” she returned.  He didn’t answer her, but his red eyes did flash once. 

     Yep.  He would.  Stinkin' Horker.

     She looked over the edge again, before sighing heavily and turning her body towards his.  He lowered himself as low to the ground has he could and she clambered onto his back clumsily.  She wasn’t going to admit it to him, but she actually enjoyed riding him(in spite of the fears).  It was exhilarating, more so than when she had ridden a dragon as a Nord(that had just scared the shit out of her...period.). 

     For one, he was Alduin(the fucking World Eater).  Who would have thought she’d be riding him across whatever this Plane of Oblivion was called?  For two, he was larger(so was she come to think of it) than the other dragons, and having him beneath her actually made feel like she had power(that was probably a dragon thing on her part).  And finally, this one’s a guilty pleasure, but she could _feel_ him without the fear. 

     Unlike the mers and men of Skyrim, dragons had scales covering their entire bodies.  One could not actually _see_ their muscles(and it was important to her for some reason...), so her being pressed against him allowed her to feel his strength.  She had always enjoyed a big, muscle-bound, swarthy, scar-covered warrior(be them mer, man or beastfolk, she wasn’t picky at all).  

     Her dragon tastes she’d surmise weren’t that different from her Nord self. Wasn't he her ideal, in dragon form?  Alduin had told her before that her dragon recognized him even though her Nord had not.  She understood completely what he meant by that now(she had before, but she was a dragon now...she _really_ understood).

     He’d terrorized her, dominated her and even did her violence, but she wasn’t even repulsed by him(DOOMED).  Not one whit(more like the opposite, when she wasn't in terror of him, honestly).  Had any two legged males tried to do the same(except the dominate part, she kind of liked that sometimes when it was done right), she would have killed them.

     Not that she couldn’t kill Alduin(yeah...right...) if she tried.  She’d never attempted again after their original meeting(no, she'd been too busy lusting after him...).  Her dragon had recognized in him a being worthy of precaution(worthy of something else as well...perhaps a mate...?). 

     She closed her mind off to her own musings(she was not even thinking about that.  Death lay there...an eternal type of death...) as he literally crawled to the edge of the balcony and let himself fall forward into the chasm.  She clung to him tightly as he opened his wings and started to glide gently in a downward spiral.

     He landed without incident and didn’t lower himself to let her off as he walked towards a large natural entrance in the rock, the lava bubbled and popped all around them.

     Her eyes adjusted to the darkness immediately, and zeroed in on the first thing she saw.  It was hard to miss as it was the only thing in the massive room.  It was an altar all right, but as a Nord she would not have been able to reach it without some serious climbing.

     A slab of gold about half her size(dragon size at that) and at least five feet thick was resting on dragon bones.  It looked as though it was balancing on a dragon rib cage.  As they approached, she noticed golden dragon skulls were actually the legs of said altar(rib cage was still beneath the altar).  

     Her eyes were glued to the altar as he walked by it and took her to the furthest wall from the entrance, to the right of the altar. 

     “ **Here** ,” he stopped in front of the wall.

     She peered at the wall he mentioned and saw nothing but the dragon writing scratches in the stone.  

     Great.  She’d have to read in dragon now...wait a minute...

     As her eyes scanned the dragon writing, she realized she _could_ read it!  Talos...she could read dragon now!

     “ **This is my story** ,” he explained motioning the wall beside them as he walked her towards another wall, southwards.  Her eyes scanned the mural quickly, as though absorbing the knowledge, but he was already in front of another wall before she could speed read something she hadn’t already known.

     “ **And this is yours.** ”

     This time she craned her neck and felt her mouth drop open.  Holy Blessed Mother Mara...the wall he motioned was hers was as big as his! 

     “ **What**...” she trailed off as she almost stumbled off him with her stretched neck.

     He lowered himself and she literally jumped off him, uncaring that she landed with about as much grace as a bear.  She reared on to her back legs and placed her wings against the wall for leverage as she arched to read the highest part of the wall.

     Her eyes were scanning for mentions of her life before becoming the Last Dragonborn(not really reading the words per say); for her identity to make itself known on this stone wall in Alduin’s realm.  She was looking for specific words, like grandparents or maybe Cyrodiil(she’d travelled often there with her grandfather after her grandmother died, he'd been a merchant).  Perhaps a mention of her childhood, though uneventful, that had been a time of great happiness for her in spite of not having parents. 

     She didn’t show her disappointment as she saw nothing of her previous life there(where she could read).  Found no words that spoke of _her_ , instead of the Last Dragonborn.  She wasn't really surprised...truly...she had been a nobody before... 

     She lowered back to the ground, and turned her head in his direction.  He was watching her.

     “ **The Last Dragonborn** ,” she nodded slowly. 

     “ **Is that not you, little dragon**?” he scoffed at her.  She frowned at him.

     “ **Yes, it is** ,” she sighed, and it was true.  She was.

     " **Say it** ," he commanded, his eyes narrowing at her.  She glared at him, but complied.

     " **I am the Last Dragonborn** ," she said, angry at him for some reason.  He nodded, a growl of satisfaction rumbling from his chest.  What was the meaning of this?

     " **I am the World Eater** ," he declared, his voice calm, his smoking red eyes on her.  What...?  She already knew what he was...? 

     He then stretched out a clawed talon to a portion lower on the wall. “ **Read**.”

     She turned her attention back to where he motioned and frowned as one word jumped out at her, like a word wall(what...the...?)?  One word glowed, a bright blue, swirling amidst the others.  She heard the tell tale signs of the chanting in her head as smoke swirled from the wall and flowed into her.  The light of the word actually blinded her, preventing her from reading said word.  Ok...she was confused as fuck now...(she didn't notice the word doing the same to him either...)

     She barely recovered(why hadn’t she _known_ what that word was?) when another chanting began in her head, louder, this time from Alduin’s wall.  She walked around him, moving towards his wall as though controlled by some invisible force.  Another word she couldn’t read swirled from his wall and flowed into her(and him...).   And still it evaded her...what...?

     This was different than what happened in Skyrim(completely!).  The words didn’t form in her mind, giving her an instant understanding like usual instead she was filled with a meaning she didn’t quite understand(at all!).  She would have pondered this longer had there not been another chant beginning in her head.  The force of it pounding in her head like never before.

     Her eyes wandered the room looking for the source when her eyes alighted on Alduin’s frame.  HE was glowing in the blue swirling light.  HE was surrounded by smoke.  Her eyes widened as she slowly approached him, and then realized that she too was glowing and smoking( _what in the fuck?_ ).  Was he doing this?

     Smoke formed around them both, and she watched petrified(and maybe a smidgen enthralled) as his smoke entered into her and her smoke entered into him; the chanting deafening her as she absorbed _something_ from him, and he from her.

     _What the fuck was happening?!_


	21. Dragon Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alduin discloses what happened to make her a dragon and why. She reacts...violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Explanation to the blood ritual finally. Also more insight to what motivated Alduin throughout the story so far. She don't take it too well. Part two is almost completed(couple more chapters at most). Comments highly appreciated!

 

**Chapter 21: Dragon Fight  
**

     She had no idea how long she stared at him and he at her.  Her eyes widened as he growled, low in his throat and moved his head to nuzzle her.  He growled again, but it sounded more like a purr than anything else.

     “ **What just happened**?” she asked, her voice barely a throaty whisper.  The chanting in her head had abated but she still heard its echo.

     “ **You did not recognize it**?” he asked, his snout rubbing against one of her horns.

     She pulled away from him.

     “ **No.  What was that?** ”

     He stared at her long before finally lowering himself to the ground, as though settling in.  She didn’t follow suit as she waited for him to explain.

     “ **That was the dragon prophecy** ,” he said, by way of explanation.  She blinked at him as he continued, “ **These are the Walls of Time** ,” he motioned to their walls respectively.

     “ **Prophecy**?” she frowned a little, she was starting to get sick of all these so called prophecies that kept happening around her.  Walls of Time?  She’d never even heard of that before now.

     He glanced towards her wall for a long moment and nodded slowly as he returned his gaze to hers.

     “ **Yes.  I had never believed it would come to pass** ,” he spoke slowly, “ **No power could transform a god into a man** , **least of all myself.  I am the World Eater; feared by all, including the Divines, for I am the destroyer.  My power is absolute.”**

     She kept silent as he spoke(god into a man...?), her thoughts in utter turmoil.

     “ **Since before your world was created, this prophecy has been here, written in stone by immortal hands** ,” he paused, and then continued very slowly, as though making sure she understood the meaning of his words. “ **That I, Alduin, would be transformed from dragon to man with my mate should she follow the path written in the Wall.”**

She felt the blood drain from her face.  _Oh fuck no..._

     “ **The prophecy speaks of my defeating you...** ” she trailed off(clinging to Alduin's wall) as he shook his head.

     “ **The words written there speak of the wheel turning on the Last Dragonborn** ,” he explained, knowing exactly what she meant, “ **The wheel, little dragon, is an endless circle of choices.  You had to make the _right_ choices for _this_ to come to pass.”**

 **“You’ve known all along?”** she swallowed, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine.  He shook his head and sighed heavily, his gaze actually averting from hers.

     “ **It shames me to admit, but I had always assumed** **that the Last Dragonborn meant exactly that, the last _dragon_ _born_**.”

     Comprehension dawned on her, and she blinked.

     “ **I feared finding my mate** ,” he explained, “ **for she would be the last, I believed.  I turned my back on the Walls and sought to change my fate**.” He sighed again and closed his eyes, “ **When Miraak killed the last of the hatchlings...** ” he trailed off, and sighed again, “ **I believed he had killed my mate, for no more dragons were born after.  The War had taken precedence.  It never occurred to me then that my mate would be like Miraak, a dragon born in the body of a man.** ”

     “ **And the females**?” she asked, realizing that he’d not told her everything about the dragon war(that was the real reason he'd joined the war...).  If he’d known about his mate through the Walls, why had he went along with the females and killed them all?

     “ **A misguided belief that she would be one of them** ,” he explained, “ **They knew, as did I, what they risked, but I was desperate** ,” he glanced back at her wall, “ **These words have never been so clear** ,” he said almost to himself, “ **This is the first time I’ve actually seen them formed**.”

     “ **What did I absorb from you**?” she dropped her voice, but she knew.  He was silent for a long time.

     “ **A part of my soul, little dragon** ,” he finally answered(she'd known...), “ **The words from the wall activated when we declared who we were in this chamber**.” 

     She blinked and was silent for a long time before shaking her head to clear the mist of confusion that had seeped there and the hint of anger(it was slowly forming as she began putting the pieces together).  Well that explained that... 

     “ **Hold on** ,” her tongue came out and licked her mouth, “ **Give me a moment to take this in.  You turned your back on a Divine prophecy**?”

     “ **Yes**.”

     “ **Why?** ”

     “ **Mated to the last of my kin** ,” he responded, and then shook his head, “ **It made no sense at the time, and I could not read your wall, the words eluded me.  My wall spoke of my transformation, and yours, my mates.  ‘Who would have that power over me?’  I kept asking myself that, for none equaled my power.  When I awoke in the body of a man, I realized that the Wall was speaking truth,”** he paused and then continued, " **The realization of such left me...struggling**."(he'd puke...that's what he called struggling?)

 **“How long have you suspected me?”** her voice came out a croak(the anger building).

     “ **I began suspecting who you were to me not long after we met at Sahloknir’s Tomb** ,” he answered calmly(fuck that was such a long time ago...).

 **“I feel manipulated,”** she muttered more to herself than to him, and she really did(she _hated_ being manipulated...), he’d not told her any of this, nor had he asked her opinion on the matter, “ **Did you turn me into a dragon?** ”

     He nodded. “ **Yes**.”    

**“How?”**

**“By exchanging blood,”** he said deliberately, “ **Your body had to accept mine willingly first in my realm, to show that we were intended, for the blood ritual to work, else it would have had no effect on Nirn.** ”

She felt like she’d been kicked in the stomach.  He’d fucked her knowing they would have been transformed if they exchanged blood.  And he’d told her none of this...hadn’t even given her a choice.  Period.  The fucking dick. 

     “ **Why?”**

His scales flared and he made himself look bigger as he brought his wings close to his body and almost reared back. 

     “ **We are dragons** ,” he said matter-of-factly.

     She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at him.

     “ **I was born a Nord** ,” she hissed at him, her anger coming to the surface.  She’d assumed that the Daedra had transformed them into dragons, as they had Alduin into a man.     

     He growled low in his throat, the sound meant to be threatening.

     “ **A dragon is what you are** , **and a dragon you will remain** ,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument.  She opened her mouth to say something scathing, but instead she found herself Shouting at him(yes, she did, she hadn’t really thought this through fully...).

     A wall of flames hit him square in the chest and wings, covering him in fire, like he’d been when Paarthurnax had attacked him.  He’d not been prepared for it, nor for her to literally throw herself at him(yep, she did that too...).

     She sent him flying to the side as she’d barrelled into him, roaring like a natural dragon.  She used her teeth and claws on him, biting at his neck, trying to get a grip on his throat with her teeth to rip it out(knew it wouldn’t happen but she’d give her best shot at it).  Her back claws scratching at him, not penetrating his scales though she tried.  The fucking bastard had manipulated it all. 

     He opened his wings and sent her flying across the room(gods he was strong...).  He reared back, his wings opening wide, as he roared in her direction.  The very walls of the room shook violently, sending rock and debris flying.  She didn’t care as she righted herself and roared back at him.  She'd wanted to kill the Daedra, had wanted him to eat them for the bullshit they put them through.  She wasn't going to let him off that easy, just because he was Alduin, for basically doing the same fucking thing. 

     She was faster on her feet than she’d expected and immediately took flight.  She would have been proud at how quickly she moved, if she weren’t otherwise busy with Alduin.  The roof of the cave was not high enough for an actual aerial battle to have any effect, but she wanted to use her size to maximum advantage.  Teach him to fucking manipulate her as though she were nothing but a pawn.  She was the Last fucking Dragonborn.

     She hovered for only a split second near the ceiling before dive bombing him, she was going to tear into his wings as she flew by.  And then another thought crossed her mind as she prepared her charge.  The tail.  Go for his tail, he needs it to stay balanced.   His tail was behind him, curled, she wouldn't be able to reach it.  

     He opened his jaws and she saw the back of his throat start to brighten, he was going to Shout flames at her if she didn’t move quickly. 

     Wing it was.

     She dived for him and opened her mouth, readying her jaws to grab one wing when he surprised her completely by doing something she had not expected.

     He let her charge him(he was faster than she was), even let her grab his right wing in mid flight(he didn't Shout at her), but that was it.  The moment her jaws had clamped on his wing, he’d flipped in mid-air, turned with her as she flew by(he was literally over her so to speak).  He was that much bigger and used his weight to roll with her.

     It was safe to say that he made her crash to the ground.  She kept her teeth locked in his wing as they tumbled and crashed along the ground(she’d be sore later that’s for sure).  She felt the membrane tear and tasted his blood on her tongue, she’d broken his wing(a moment of very brief satisfaction).  Unfortunately, as they collided and rolled, he’d ended up on top of her(that’s why brief...) while she landed on her stomach.  She did a quick assessment of herself, no broken bones.

     Her jaws were still clamped around his arm, the membrane of his wing shredded in her mouth when she felt his jaws bite down on her throat.  Unlike last time, he was actually exerting force now.  She felt his teeth dig into her scales as he slammed her head down into the rock floor. 

     She knew that by doing that, he would actually cause himself pain as he forced her mouth to remain shut on his wing.  She felt his back claws grabbing at her legs, pinning them to the ground.  He was crushing her with his weight.  It was getting hard to breath with the pressure on her body and throat.

     He raised his head, her neck still in his mouth, and she felt the bones in her spine stretch and pop as he forced her head up, without her body(that fucking hurt _a lot_ ) as though he was trying to separate her head from the rest of her(he'd start to violently shake his head any minute now and she'd be dead).  Her mouth opened in a roar of pain.  He freed his wing from her jaws and then slammed her head down into the ground again, a lot harder than before.

     She saw stars, and forgot what she was doing as she heard bells ringing in her ears.  (Talos that hurt...)  He slammed her a couple more times into the ground and then released her bleeding throat.  He placed both wings on her body, and roared down at her, directly into her face.  The blood from his broken wing smeared along her scales, sending a wave of heat through her befuddled brain.

     Despite this, she felt no fear of him.  She was no longer afraid of him like she had been.  Odd...this was the most violent he'd been with her too...

     “ **I told you before, Dragonborn** ,” he snarled down at her, not moving off her, “ **You are _mine_.** ”

     She tried to struggle, but his weight pinned her securely to the ground.

     “ **You cannot escape your fate any more than I could** ,” he hissed, smoke and drool escaping between his teeth and landing on her, “ **Accept me**!”


	22. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Sex. Dubious consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. This is dubious consent(it will be tagged), but she really wants it, so it just looks dubious and feels dubious too...-.-'. I've never ever written a dragon sex scene before so please bear with me, I kinda used some serious imagination skills. I tried to make it look good, but it's still two dragons fucking at the end of the day(they're just mean when they have sex) lol Tags are going to have to be added(a lot more). This chapter actually went on longer than I expected, so part 2 ends here. Part 3 starts next chapter. Comments appreciated! Enjoy(hopefully lol)! 
> 
> Triggers: Humiliation, Mind Control, Domination, I said dubious consent...also if I missed a tag, please feel free to let me know and I will add it!

**Chapter 22: Dominance**

     She turned her head enough to glare at him with one eye.  His weight was truly crushing her, but she didn’t care.

     “ **Curse** **you**!” she snarled at him(Yep.  That was the best she could come up with...there was no word for ‘fuck’ in the dragon tongue...how trite.), trying to raise her head high enough to bite him, she’d rip his lower jaw off the minute she’d clamp her teeth on it.

     His glowing eyes narrowed and he growled menacingly down at her. “ **Do you seek proof then**?”

     She struggled beneath him, trying to flip over (not bloody likely with him standing on her)so she could claw at his underbelly with her powerful hind legs.  She’d fucking disembowel(she hoped...) the fucker as soon as she turned over. 

     Wait a moment...

     She stopped struggling.  He was standing on her body, her tail between his hind legs.  Hadn’t she always despaired of his _male_ attitude?    

     She whipped her tail up as hard as she could.  He moved. 

     She scrambled to her feet as he was dislodged.  She doubted she hurt him much it was probably more surprise than pain that had made him jump off her completely.  Scales were pretty damn good armour, she’d notice.

     She took to the air immediately and was about to launch another Shout of fire at him when he bared his teeth at her in a most sinister fashion. 

     “ **OBEY**!” his Shout blasted through her.

     FUCK!!!!!!!  THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!!  Dishonourable Horker!!!!

     “ **Come to me** ,” he ordered, standing utterly still in the room. 

     She fought the command as hard as she could.  She tried to keep herself in the air, and flexed the muscles of her wings as hard as she could to maintain her flight as she slowly descended.  She landed awkwardly and though she fought hard to not walk towards him, found herself doing just that.  FUCK!!!

     “ **You**...” she was so angry that she was literally panting, unable to form words with her throat.

     “ **Bow before me, little dragon** ,” he said just as calmly as usual. " **Touch your throat to the ground for me**."

     Her wings shook with effort as she tried to fight the command. “ **N** - **No**.”  The fucking bastard!  She’d fucking freeze his balls off the moment she could.  Her head bowed, her still bleeding throat touched the ground in front of him.

     He growled again, a low sound. “ **Raise your tail**.”

     Leecher as well as horker.  Of course.

     She whined low in her throat, not even trying to utter words.  Her body was visibly shuddering as she tried desperately to not obey him.  This was so fucking humiliating, she was _not_...FUCK...she felt her tail slowly raise utterly against her will, her hind legs stretching, raising her butt in the air.

     She whined again(pathetic) as he lowered his massive head and his long tongue came sliding out of his mouth to wrap around one of her horns.  She tried to struggle, but couldn’t.  She couldn’t even move her head so that his infuriating, and fucking weird, horn licking bullshit...

     His tongue slid very slowly the length of her horn and a bolt of lightning went down her spine to the tip of her tail.  She yipped, trying to pull away.  She felt her entire body tense, the moment his Shout wore...

     “ **OBEY**!” (OH COME ON!!!)

     His tongue moved to her other horn and she started sobbing when he lowered his head and bit her horn(gently mind you) with his teeth.  She wanted to shuffle her legs restlessly, but his word of power kept her in place as he tortured her with his tongue and teeth.   

     She felt the ground shake as he moved around her body.  Her head turned to follow his movements, but she remained unmoving otherwise.  She closed her eyes when he stood behind her.  Fucking humiliating...

     She snarled, thought it was high pitched, when she felt his snout against her...holy shit...that had to be her cunt...did she have two?(what a fucking question to ask now?!)  

     Her snarl turned to something else completely when she felt his tongue glide along the scales protecting the folds of her...dragonhood?  Pussy?  It didn’t feel exactly the same...Was a female dragon’s genitalia the same as a Nord’s?

     Another long flick of his tongue sent more electricity down her tail and up her spine, along every fucking spike and scale adorning her body.  He was utterly driving her thoughts into Oblivion, to the point that when she felt his clever tongue gently slip in the slit between her scales, she didn’t even feel the effects of his Shout wearing off.  Nope.

     You got it. (Let's all say it together now, DOOMED.)

     She crooned(there she goes...), a low growl that rumbled and vibrated her entire body.  And then she felt his hot breath(holy fuck, he was using flames!) against her, sending waves of heat into her where his tongue was connected.  Her back legs started shaking and she found herself pressing back into his head.  That had felt fucking amazing...she whined as he did it again.

     “ **Yes** ,” he growled, his tongue returning to his mouth, and then proceeded to climb over her.

     If she thought she’d been shaking before, it was nothing compared to this(oh fuck no...he was fucking heavy!).  He lowered his body over hers, his wings on either side of her.  He had them so close to her, that his blood soon covered her right wing, running burning rivers across the membrane.  Her tail curled up along his belly, as he reared over her.  She felt him shift his hips close to her rear end, felt the heat from his body as it seared her.

     He brought his head down to where hers was, and opened his jaws at her ear.  His mouth smoked.

     “ **Who am I**?” he whispered, his voice dropping an octave.

     She kept her eyes closed, and refused to answer him.

     He rubbed his hips against hers, his entire body vibrating along the underside of her tail.  Sending fucking waves of pulsating power straight to her core(Talos...).

     “ **Alduin**!” she hissed, clenching her eyes closed as she felt herself pushing back against him shamelessly.  

     “ **Your mate** ,” his tongue wrapped around her horn and she groaned a very undragon-like sound.  His tongue squeezed her before returning to his mouth, “ **Say it.** ”           

     She whimpered, a low frustrated and terrified sound.  She didn’t want to say it.  Even if he drove her wild or into the ground, she didn’t want to say it.  She didn’t want to die...

     They’d already shared their souls(unknowingly for her...she was still pissed about that but distracted at the moment).  She didn’t want to share their hearts as well(also unknowingly...) only to find it wouldn’t fit.  She’d die.  He’d already told her he was immune to the mating ritual, but was she?

     “ **Say it, little dragon** ,” he spoke gently, turning his head to nuzzle her(oh that was playing dirty!).  She whimpered again as he started licking her face as though licking away imaginary tears. “ **Bind yourself to me**.”

     She moved her wings to hide her head, trying to hide herself in shame, to put distance between his snuggling and her(kinda hard when he was literally mounted on her...).  It didn’t work, his wings were too close to hers to make the movement possible.

     “ **N-n-no** ,” she whimpered(yep, dignity GONE).

     He pushed against her back end, applying more of his weight to her. “ **You will not die like the others** ,” he spoke deliberately, her body tensing in treacherous hope at his words. “ **Claim me**.”

     Well.  She now knew why all the females had died, without a fucking shadow of a doubt.  She was perilously close to dying herself...she could feel it in her fucking bones.  She could feel her mouth opening to say those damning words that would seal her fucking fate.

     He fucking won. 

     She wanted him. 

     She’d go out with a fucking bang though.  None of this ‘You’re mine’ bullshit.  Her last words would be eloquent, and fucking Nord through and through.

     “ **I am the Last Dragonborn and I claim you, Alduin World Eater, as my mate**!” She fucking declared it. “ **Now, mount me or I am going to castrate you**!” she snarled furious with both him and herself.

     “ **So be it.** ”

     And he fucking penetrated her, just like that(one penis at that), she Shouted; as did he for that matter, and then he bit down on the back of her neck, his teeth slightly sinking into her scales.  She didn’t feel the pain as he rutted with her.

     Nothing happened either.  There was no swirling smoke, or pain in her chest.  Was it over?

     Her thoughts scattered as she felt his every thrust as he grounded her into the rock floor hard.  She heard it crack beneath their weight and constant abuse.  Akatosh preserve her sanity...

     She didn’t know how long it lasted for, but he eventually shoved into her with more force than before(she came right there) and tightened his jaws around her neck as he growled uncontrollably.  Oh mother...he was cumming... _what the fuck was that?!_

He was swelling inside her, near the base of his dick.  _Dragons had knots_?!

     She keened as he snarled into her scales, his girth making her breathless.  Mother he was still swelling inside her!  Would she accommodate him?!  He was massive compared to her!  She felt the first flutters of panic as he continued to enlarge within her body. 

     His entire body vibrated and tensed around her and just when the pressure became almost intolerable, it stopped.  She held her breath, they were firmly stuck together; she found herself wondering for how long they would be like this.

     Had they shared their hearts?  She was still alive.  Had it simply been that easy? 

     “ **Are we...**?” her voice had no growl in it. 

     “ **Almost.”** Of course it wouldn’t be _that_ easy.

     She frowned and turned her head to look at him with one eye.  He was licking at the back of her neck, at the marks he’d made.

     “ **You said the words** ,” he explained, “ **but our hearts must be divided still**.”

     She blinked at him.

     “ **You mated with me, without completing the ritual?!** ” she was slightly incredulous to be honest.

     “ **You told me too,** ” he answered simply. “ **They would return but the pain would be felt**.”

     Blessed Mara, he’d taken her threat of castration seriously.

     Of course he had.

     She laughed.


	23. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty self explanatory :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Part 3 begins now :) And Alduin isn't in control as he thought he was...and she's in shock. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23: Full Circle**

       And she regretted it immediately.  He was still inside of her and her laughing reminded her exactly how tight of a fit it was; uncomfortably so, to be honest.  He growled from behind her, his tongue still at her neck.

     “ **You laugh**?”

     “ **Yes** ,” she sighed, content, enjoying his ministrations. “ **How long are we going to be stuck together**?” she asked, suddenly feeling drowsy.

     “ **I know not,** ” he spoke, his tongue still licking the wounds he’d caused, “ **You do not like this?** ”

     She snorted, and fought the sleep trying to claim her.

     “ **You manipulated me, you horker** ,” she muttered, her eyelids feeling super heavy.

     “ **I had too.  Would you have come willingly?  If I told you from the beginning what I knew**?” he asked, his snout nuzzling against her head now.   

     “ **No** ,” she breathed, enjoying the rumbles of his body over hers.

     “ **Sleep, little dragon,”** he licked one of her horns, **“when you wake, I wish to complete the ritual.  Our joining will not produce young until we do, and your frail, mortal body will no longer be a cause for concern.”**

**“And who says I want young with you?”** she growled at him. “ **You’re still a horker.  A big, fat, spikey...** ” she trailed off as a yawn escaped her.

He chuckled over her, and laid his massive head down beside her own.

     “ **You fight rocks, and mate with horkers** ,” he said calmly, and it sounded suspiciously like humour. “ **Perhaps I am the one that needs to consider if I wish my young with you.  I do not want them mating with their food.** ”

     Akatosh save her.  Alduin had actually cracked a joke.  A real one.  Would wonders never cease?

      She chuckled, but it turned into another yawn as the day’s activities caught up with her.  She wasn’t done with him and his manipulative ways, but it would have to wait until she got some sleep and ate.  Healed too.  That tumble on the cavern floor had hurt more than she’d realized.

     He’d have to show her where he’d found that mammoth in his realm.  She could go for a couple of those, right about now.  She fought to keep her eyes open, but she was so blessedly comfortable, surrounded on all sides by him, that sleep quickly overcame her.

     “ **Sleep, little dragon** ,” he repeated, nuzzling her, wrapping his wings tighter around her.  She growled at him and proceeded to do just that, barely feeling him settling behind her.

     She could get use to sleeping beneath his wings, and with him inside her.

    

***********

 

     Snow slapped across her face, as she became _aware_.  She was standing(on her own two legs...?), barefooted, in her _smalls_ , her light dragon armour in her hand, her pack in the other.  Confusion and panic combined in her mind as pain flared in her face, she was standing in front of a big, nasty ice-covered boulder.  Her blood was splattered across its white surface(what the fuck?). 

     She dropped everything she was holding, her fingers limp as she slowly began realizing she was Nord again.  Not a dragon...had he transformed her back?!  Did he have that power?!  But that made no sense!(he’d told her she’d remain a dragon...)  Her body began shaking uncontrollably, and it wasn’t from cold. 

     She brought her _hand_ (her fucking hand, not talons) to her face to examine her nose, her fingers came away covered in blood.  She felt it dripping out of her _broken_ nose(ouch?  Hadn’t she healed that?) down her face.   

     She ignored the blizzard roaring around her as her eyes focused on the blood on her fingers.  She was blind to everything, except the red smears on her fingers.  Her skin broke out in gooseflesh when she heard the snow behind her crackle ominously.  Why was all this so fucking familiar?

     She swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she tore her eyes from her fingers and slowly turned around.  Her eyes alighting on her ebony armour, strewn about haphazardly, then she spotted her faithful two-handed sword(this was all too familiar...).  Of course, her eyes continued to travel beyond her sword to where she knew _he_ was. 

     Alduin.

     Her eyes widened(she was going into shock, she knew she was...) as they met his glowing, red ones across from the plateau on the Throat of the World.  _Talos preserve her_...

     He was standing in the exact same position he had been when she’d last seen him.  His massive black body still smouldered from Paarthurnax’s flames.  He was on all fours, his right wing completely undamaged(the one she’d broken in his realm...).  His eyes were wide, as though he too were surprised by what was going on _now_.    

     She felt her heart clench unexpectedly as she took him in, felt tears(she could cry again...) fill her eyes suddenly as it dawned on her that they were both respectively back in their own bodies.  She put a shaking hand to her mouth, her eyes fixated on him.  Had she imagined it all?

     She watched him take an uncertain step towards her, he opened his mouth, as though he was about to speak when he was hit with a massive Shout of flames.  Paarthurnax had returned to the fight.

     “ **Dragonborn**!”  the old dragon roared at her, she jumped, startled, her eyes still fixated on Alduin as he went up in flames again.      

     “No...” though her mouth formed the words, no sound came from her throat.  She took an uncontrolled step in Alduin’s direction, ignoring the blistering cold that was shooting through her body.  She felt her hands clench as a basic healing spell came to the fore.  Oh gods...

     “ **Kill him**!” Paarthurnax growled, Shouting more fire towards the grounded World Eater.

     Alduin hissed and opened his jaws and returned like for like to the old dragon.  Paarthurnax grunted and crashed close to where she stood, still frozen in place, still fixated on Alduin, her hands glowing with magic. 

     She felt herself crumble, her knees shaking uncontrollably as tears rolled down her cheeks.  She saw in her mind’s eye, the time they’d spent in the tent, and then in his realm.  Their transformations.  Their bickering.  They’d mated as both man and dragon.  _Had she fucking imagined it all?!_  

     Had she been standing here this whole time?  Slowly freezing to death?  Fantasizing about Alduin?!  She gave her head a shake.  That was impossible...she’d been a fucking dragon...she hadn’t imagined that...had she?  She flown...she remembered flying...with him.  Alduin...

     The flames covering his body extinguished again and she watched as Alduin opened his wings and took to the skies.  She waited, expecting him to land a killing blow on either herself or Paarthurnax, waited to see if he would continue his attack(if she’d dreamed it all, he’d be killing them now).

     Instead he hovered there for a moment, his eyes staring at her, as though he too were in shock. 

     “ **Little dragon**?” he spoke, his voice shaking(she’d never heard it shake before...this was definitely not a calm Alduin...) with uncertainty and confusion. 

     His words had the effect of a cold bucket of water being thrown on her.  It hadn’t been a dream...


	24. Parentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonborn learns a hard truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Paarthurnax has a bigger role in this one. Lore is out the window, but it will be coming back(a little) as I go. And a little backstory on DBs in general(following my own lore for that). Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!! (I love snow days)
> 
> *did a minor edit and added more emotions with regards to the information the DB is going through*

**Chapter 24: Parentage  
**

     She took another step in his direction, and utterly ignored Paarthurnax as he struggled to his feet, the ground shook with his movements.

     “Use Dragonrend, **Dragonborn** ,” Paarthurnax growled from beside her, and then added, “Your armour.”

     She felt her legs take another step towards Alduin, who just hovered there, staring at her(gods he was big...like she remembered).  She opened her mouth, to call out to him(to take her away from here...back to his realm...yes...she _really_ wanted to say that), but again no sound came out no matter how much she flexed her throat muscles(trying to speak like a dragon...). 

     Alduin, in turn, opened his mouth, Shouted a blast of black fire at Paathurnax again and then flew off.  He left the battle.  Left.  Her.

     Her eyes widened in surprised as she watched him disappear( _he really was leaving her?!_ ), his roar of anger and frustration echoing throughout the sky for all to hear.  She heard him Shouting still(the sound tore at her heart, oh gods...), long after he’d vanish from sight, while she stood rooted where she had been left standing.  Still in her smalls, her mouth moving as she tried to call him back to her.

     When she heard his pained voice no more(it echoed still), she was immediately galvanized to action.  She bolted; grabbed her armour, her pack, everything that belonged to her.  She scrambled into her light dragon armour, strapped old faithful(her sword) to her back.  She didn’t even feel the cold from her time almost naked as she calculated how fast she could run/jump/fall(cause she figured she’d be doing all three in her haste) down a mountain without killing herself.

     “ **Dragonborn**?” Paarthurnax’s voice sliced through her thoughts, and stopped her from actually running after the World Eater(which she fully intended to do). 

     Alduin had lost all control(she winced inwardly at what would be going through his head), she knew this, she had to get to him.  He was not as adaptable as she was...(another wince).  But first...

     Her eyes moved to Paarthurnax.

     They narrowed as they zoned him on him as an eagle would.  The old dragon must have felt the intent for his head reared a little and his wings shuffled.  She oozed dragon slayer right now.   

     She cleared her throat, and licked her teeth and lips.  She was a Nord again...she didn’t have to force herself to speak.  He’d been her mentor and she had always respected him.  But she had some serious questions that he had better answer, or he would taste her ebony(it surprised her that she had the full intention of beating her answers out of him, her dragon demanded it).

     “When did you plan on telling me Miraak was your son?” she coughed out, her words coming out croaked, as though she hadn’t used her voice in a long time(it sounded weird with how intently she was staring him down). 

     Her words shocked him, she could tell by the way his head reared back even more.

     “ **Who** told you this?!” he asked, his voice incredulous.   

     She bared her teeth(as a dragon would) at him and Shouted the first word of Bend Will at him, her meaning not lost on Paarthurnax(she was establishing her dominance over him, Alduin had really rubbed off on her...); forgetting that to him, she’d never left the mountain top to be with Alduin in the tent or his realm.

     “Answer me!” she snarled, her eyes narrowing to mere slit, like Alduin had done countless times with her.  Paarthurnax was silent a long time, just staring at her while his scales still smoked from Alduin’s attacks.

     “ **Yes** ,” he eventually said, lowering his head.  She closed her eyes as more tears(she didn’t even notice she was still crying) rolled down her cheeks.  Alduin had spoken the truth(she knew he’d had, but having it reinforced made what had happened between them... _real_...).

     “What happened here after he sent me to the ground, **halfway down the mountain**?” the aged dragon asked very slowly, his voice cautious.

     She almost laughed, well, she did actually; a pathetic giggle that sounded more like a wail than laughter.

     Could she tell him?  How would it sound to him?  Would he even believe her?(well...he’d have no choice...she knew things now that she hadn’t before...)  Should she tell him that she was Alduin’s mate? 

     “The Daedra involved themselves in the battle,” she said very slowly(honesty being the best policy and all), “things happened, between Alduin and I, that...” she trailed off, “Let’s just say shit got complicated!”

     She ran both hands through her hair, grabbing at her scalp as a headache(this was like no headache she’d ever had before) began forming. 

     What the fuck were they suppose to do now?  Was she still suppose to fight him(could she even?)?  Were they mated(the ritual hadn’t been completed he’d said)?  Was he done trying to destroy Skyrim(or would he begin anew now, in his pain?)?  Did she want to go back? 

     He’d told her she had to accept his body in his realm as well as his blood.  How would that work now that he was a dragon and she was Nord again?  Did she want to go back to being a dragon?  Could there be another way?  _Oh gods_... _oh gods!!!_

     She groaned out loud as her own thoughts, doubts and questions swirled in her head like a fucking tornado.  Repeating themselves, coalescing into turbulent and disturbing emotions that she didn't quite understand or want to understand.

     “ **I see** ,” Paarthurnax said deliberately, and then continued, as though he sensed her confusion and despair(and fucking _knew_ what had happened), “It is impossible for the **mating ritual** to happen between **dragon** and man,” She could hear the pain and resignation in his voice(not surprised by the topic either...), “Your **heart** can not be separated like a **dragon’s** ,” he explained, “I would know...” he trailed off, his voice dropping. “As would most all **dragons** save Alduin.”

     She lowered her arms from her head and looked at him differently.  What...?

     “Please explain?” she breathed the word, her heart pounding in her head.  Did that mean that she and Alduin...?  That there was no future for them in this form?  She clenched her eyes tightly against more tears escaping her eyes.

     “ **All** the females died after Miraak’s rebellion was complete,” he sighed sadly, “ **Dread**.  Panic.  It happened within the female **dragons** ; the death of many **hatchlings** does this to mothers, **all** wanted strong **younglings,** babies, so it would not happen **again** ,” he did not avert his gaze from hers, “ **I** was the first to turn to **human** company **before** **the death of the** **females**.  Before the females all died.  There were none to **compete** with Alduin for the females after Miraak, and so the **others** did as I did.  It was **kept,** a secret, from Alduin, the reasons obvious for this **to be so** ,” the old dragon had spoken calmly as he told his story.   

     Talos...

     Her eyes widened as she took in what Paarthurnax was saying.  Alduin had glazed over the details drastically when he had given his version of what had happened to the females.  It had made sense before, considering Alduin was the World Eater, his strength and all.  But now, after Paarthurnax had dropped that little tidbit of detail, it made even more sense.  A hatchling fathered by Alduin would not be slaughtered.  Any mother could understand their mass suicide(for that is what it became) now.  Oh gods...Miraak...he'd caused so much pain...and for what?

    So lost in thought she was, that she was startled when Paarthurnax nudged her gently with his snout, so gently in fact she barely moved(she did jump though).

     “ **Dragons** have mated with man since before time was **written,** recorded.  Your **parents,** is one such coupling(WHAT?!).  Your Talos is **another** , you are not born **Dragonborn** without having **dragon blood** in your veins(how in the world had they kept their existence a secret?!),” the old drake spoke slowly, “We have been in hiding for millennia(she’d swear dragons could read minds...), if a **dragon** does not wish to be seen, he will not be seen.”

     Her eyes almost popped out of her head.  Oh yes...she was quite surprised to not have them roll around on the ground at her feet.  She stood there as though turned to stone, her eyebrows had flown off her face, she was sure of it. 

     The blood drained from her head and she swayed on her feet.  Her parents?  As in her father was a dragon and her mother, a Nord?  _For real?!_   _Had her grandparents known?!_   And more importantly...were her parents _still_ _alive?_

More questions whirled around in her head, joining with the others, increasing the pounding in her head.  This was too much for her to take.   Alduin, her parents, just about everything that happened in the last...gods how long had they been in the Deadra's hands?! (Death would not come swiftly to those idiots when she got her hands on them.  She'd make damn sure of it...)

     She felt the world tilt on its axis(quite unexpectedly at that), and without even comprehending what was going on as she dropped like a stone in a pond.

     You got it.  She fainted.

     Glorious.


	25. Skuldafn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the chase is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. I stuck to the lore for some stuff(her father is actually one of four dragons that is known to have survived according to the Atlas of Dragons), but not how she gets there. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> I also want to thank tiredwriter(astrastyr) for proof reading this before it went up! Thank you!!!!!!

**Chapter 25: Skuldafn**

    She hadn’t been out for long before Paarthurnax prodded her awake.  She sat up in the cold snow and muttered under her breath.  Today was not her fucking day...and what the fuck was going on with all these fainting spells she’d been having?  She was no damsel to be fucking fainting all the time.

    “ **Dragonborn** ,” Paarthurnax said calmly, “ **I did** not know that you were unaware.”

    She snorted and got to her feet unsteadily. “I seem to be unaware of a lot of things,” she said sourly. “I do not appreciate all this secrecy.” She glared at the old dragon with meaning and, to her surprise, he did not avoid her eyes.

    “Seek you information on **your** **father-** your sire- then?” Paarthurnax asked. (Fuck...she hadn’t been...but now...?)

    She swallowed a huge lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.  He knew her father.  Of course he did...Talos...(his name.  She could just grab his name...Alduin could tell her more...)

    She cleared her throat.

    “His name?” she gave in to the temptation. Just his name...

    “Ahbiilok,” the old drake finally divulged.  She felt her breath whistle out of her lungs.  Ahbiilok...it was not familiar.  She would never forget that name for as long as she lived.

    She nodded slowly, and placed a hand on Paarthurnax’s snout.

    “Thank you,” she swallowed again, her throat utterly dry, “Do you know where Alduin would go?”

    The old drake stared at her a long time before finally answering her. “ **Long ago** ,” he began, “When I was **younger** , a young drake,” he sighed, “Alduin would often,” he paused and took a deep breath, “There was a place…”

    She held her breath as she waited patiently(yeah…right…she was about to jump on his head any moment now, demanding to know where) for Paarthurnax to continue.  He just sat there in silence a long time, it took a moment for her to realize that he had fallen asleep.  Just like that.

    She blinked.   _Are you fucking serious?!_

    She narrowed her eyes and suppressed the urge that suddenly came over her to stab him in the eye and when he shook his head like a wet dog.

    “Skuldafn is **where** you will find him, **Dragonborn** ,” he said, as though he hadn’t just fallen asleep on her.   

    It took all her willpower to not just take off(like NOW) for some destination unknown(and it truly was unknown for she’d never heard of it).  She needed a little bit more info.

    “Where can I find it, this Skuldafn?” she asked, her voice projecting an unnaturally calm that she was far from feeling.  Her heart was hammering in her chest, each beat echoing in her head.  

    Paarthurnax seem to be taking her measure(she really hated how slow dragons spoke...it was rather annoying when one was in a fucking hurry).  

    “It is not accessible without wings, **Dragonborn** ,” he finally spoke unhurriedly.

    Her hands clenched into fists, as she fought to keep her frustrations at bay and out of her voice.  

    “Will you take me there, please?” she asked politely(she was trying to keep her composure). She had to clamp her teeth down on her inner cheek to prevent herself from demanding(more like forcing) the old drake to take her there.

    “ **I can not** ,” Paarthurnax said calmly, “I will not leave **my mountain** , my home.  This is where I belong, **Dragonborn**.”

    She was seething, and she could taste blood in her mouth where she’d cut through the tender skin of her cheek with her teeth.  Her fingers itched to grab her sword and threaten the old drake, but she ignored them.

    “What do you suggest then?” She was quite proud of the fact that she hadn’t hissed or snarled at him.

    “ **Dragon** names are words of power, **Dragonborn** ,” he said deliberately.  

    Her eyes widened as her mind raced with possibility.  Dragon names were words of power?  Akatosh save her...could she call Alduin to her?  She was about to open her mouth to shout when Paarthurnax interrupted her.

    “Alduin cannot **be summoned** , called, in this manner,” he said languidly.

    She felt her spirits drop momentarily.

    Of course he couldn’t be summoned.  Why had she thought it would have been that easy? Had anything else been that fucking easy before?

    Just her fucking luck that the one dragon she was intent on finding could not be summoned in the traditional way.

    Glorious.

    “So I just need to summon a dragon to take me to wherever that place is?” she asked before sighing heavily, rubbing at her temple with a hand.

    “ **Yes**.”

    Did she know any dragons by name?  Apart from Paarthurnax and Durnehviir?  Would Durnehviir remain in the realm long enough to actually take her there or would he be called back to the Soul Cairn in the midst of the voyage and she’d fall to her doom?

    Paarthurnax had already refused to take her....her eyes narrowed suddenly(Oh no....was she seriously considering this?!).  She had already used Bend Will on him(one word of it).  She could technically force him to obey her(which wasn’t a good idea considering he’d already turned her down...).

    “Do you know where Skuldafn is?” she asked(she wouldn’t…couldn’t!), a terrible idea forming.

    “ **Yes** ,” he answered.

    She didn’t even hesitate as she opened her mouth and Shouted Bend Will fully at him, directly in his face(Yep...she most definitely would).  His eyes widened to the size of shields(oh but them be big eyes...) and she didn’t even say a word as she immediately jumped onto his neck.

    “Take me there, _now_ ,” she commanded, cool as a cucumber(she wasn’t even feeling guilty, was she?).

    He opened his wings and took to the skies. Normally, she would have been terrified(and maybe a smidgen guilty...her conscience was screaming at her but she squashed it down), as she had been when she’d had to use a dragon to follow Miraak, but these were extenuating circumstances(that was why there was no guilt…well…not much guilt).

    She was leaning forward on Paarthurnax’s neck, her hands gripping his horns tightly as they soared.  Her heart was pounding in her ears(as was her conscience…).  Would Paarthurnax make the trip?  He had been wounded in the battle with Alduin a couple of times, hadn’t he?  

    Fuck…

    “I’m sorry!” she called down to him suddenly as he glided through the skies effortlessly.  He did not respond to her, didn’t even growl at her or snarl.  He just flew in silence.  Which, to be honest, had the same effect.  It twisted the blade of guilt deeper in her chest.  Gods be damned...then so be it.

    She closed her mouth until the temple came into view.  It truly was only accessible by air.  Paarthurnax landed on a ledge and lowered his head to the ground long enough for her to dismount.

    He said nothing as he immediately took to the skies and disappeared from view.  She watched him fly away with a heavy heart.  She hadn’t meant to use him(liar…) as she had.  She just hadn’t wanted to waste any time gallivanting across Skyrim after another dragon when he’d been _right_ there, in front of her fucking face.

    When he was out of sight she turned on her heels, her eyes narrowed as she took in her surroundings.  The wind howled in the background, and snow whirled at her feet.  The glorious smell of draugr hit her senses at the same time that she unsheathed her sword.

    She made quick work of _everything_ that moved before any of them had a chance to step in her way.  As she’d climbed the stairs towards the glowing portal she assumed Alduin had gone through, a Dragon Priest popped out of nowhere.  She didn’t even pause as she swung her ebony blade immediately into his skeletal frame.  

    She didn’t wait for him to get up either or to cast any sort of spells.  She went to town on his ass like a screeching fishwife on her philandering husband.  She barely paused to grab his mask(apparently his name had been Nahkriin) and staff.  

    Her eyes were fixated on the portal that glowed and pulsated.  She didn’t know how she knew to use the staff to activate it, but she did.  She followed her instincts.  Her dragon would lead her to where she needed to be, she had no qualms in regards to this.  

    Normally, pulsating portals with unknown destinations would have given her pause, but since she was single minded in her quest to locate Alduin, she didn’t even hesitate.  Didn’t even take a deep breath or steady her nerves.  Nope.  

   You got it.

   She walked (or jumped? The portal was weird in that sense) through as though it was nothing.


	26. Sovngarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sovngarde we go, following after the World Eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Following the lore again for some of this stuff, but not all. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy
> 
> More love to tiredwriter (astrastyr) for their editing and proof reading! <3

**Chapter 26: Sovngarde**

    Her eyes were utterly unfocused as she became aware of her surroundings.  Well...of the surroundings that she could see.  Which was practically nothing at all.  Great.  

    There was mist as far as the eye could see.  She couldn’t even make out an outline.  Where in Oblivion was she now?  She raised her face to the sky, sniffing the air for maybe a hint about her location.

    Was she in Alduin’s realm again?  This didn’t look like his realm at all.  There were no volcanoes or mountains that blotted out the sun.  Well...there wasn’t anything but mist and the grasslands beneath her feet from what she saw.

    She pressed her lips together and forced herself to walk ahead, and then stopped suddenly as she saw what appeared to be a Stormcloak soldier up ahead, coming out of the mist, dragging a large two-handed battle axe behind him.  She blinked at him as he stumbled for a moment and then continued on his way.

    He didn’t stop as he passed her.  Didn’t even acknowledge her.  She blinked again as she watched him walk away and vanish within the mist behind her.

    Okay…?  What the fuck…?

She didn’t know if she made progress as she walked blindly forward.  This was not like it had been in the storm.  Not even close.  She didn’t feel that same...she peered about.  Where the fuck was she really?

She took a couple more steps forward when she saw an Imperial soldier, much like the Stormcloak from a few moments ago, stumbling and dragging his weapon behind him(albeit a sword this time).  

    She didn’t let this one walk away without a word though.

    “Where are we?” she asked as he came up beside her.  He stopped walking and straightened to his full height.  

    “Last I remember I was fighting in Whiterun and then I felt a pain in my belly,” he touched his stomach, and then continued, “Next thing I knew I was here, in this gods be damned mist…”

    Something akin to understanding pooled in her chest as her eyes were drawn to the horizon, nothing but mist.  Oh Talos…

    Something like dread(or was it awe?) came over her as she spotted more soldiers, Imperial and Stormcloak alike, in the distance(they barely had shape…).  No fucking way…

    She was in Sovngarde.  FOR REAL.

    She felt woozy on her feet but fought the feeling  _ hard _ .  She was NOT going to faint AGAIN(not a fucking chance).  The soldier looked at her for a brief second more and then continued walking past her.   

    She took a slow, deep, meditating breath.  In through her nose, out through her mouth.  Slow and Steady.  It didn’t calm her pounding heart, but it got her head to stop spinning.  And then she heard him.

    A roar split the sky, making the very ground quiver.  It sounded so disheartened and savage that her eyes filled with unshed tears.  

    Alduin.

    He’d escaped to Sovngarde.  This is where he’d run…

    She didn’t hesitate any more.  Nor did she particularly care that she was in the afterlife of her forefathers.  The emotions she had begun feeling vaporized like the very mist in which she stood.  

    She was booking it now, pacing herself to maintain her stamina.  Running blindly, straight forward.  She’d come across him eventually, she knew she would.  His roar had sounded close, and sure enough, she saw him.

    She could make out his massive black wings in the distance, slicing through the grounded clouds.  She watched, her heart hammering, as he swooped down and was snapping his massive jaws at the scrambling soldiers(from both armies) on the ground.

    His teeth grabbed the soldiers and he swallowed them whole, a couple at a time easily.  He easily ignored the arrows being fired at him, or the swords being swung at him, as his great maw grabbed more of the panicking men.

    She watched in fascination as he raised his head to swallow and then suddenly turn in her direction.  She could barely make out his nostrils flaring and then he was coming.  Straight at her.

    Her feet skidded to a stop when he dropped in front of her.  She almost lost her balance as the ground shook with his weight.  

    “ **You** …” his voice trailed off.

    She burst into angry tears(hadn’t she said Alduin would have needed her…?).

    “Yes me, you stinking horker!” she yelled at him, “You fucking left me!” (that had sounded suspiciously like a shriek, and more like  _ her  _ needing  _ him _ ...) 

His head reared back as she Shouted the first word of Unrelenting Force at him and charged him, her huge sword held high over her head.  She was blinded by tears, but he was huge and black and right in front of her.

She missed with her first powerful swing(he just raised his head higher than she could swing, so it passed right beneath his chin).  She screamed an ear-piercing warcry and then took another blind swat at him, which he dodged again by raising his head higher.

The momentum of the second swing almost made her spin in place, but she released her sword before that happened(it flew a couple of feet behind her, spinning uncontrollably before thumping on the ground).  He lowered his head when she was finally disarmed.

    If he thought she would no longer attack, he was in for a surprise.  She jumped on his head and was pounding into his spiked armour with her fists.

    “You fucking left me!” she screeched(no mistaking it this time).  She was sobbing as she punched at his scales over and over again.

    He growled, a dear, low sound that she fully remembered and had truly missed.  He didn’t try to shake her off, he just let her scream and attack him with her fists(she was hurting herself more than him, but she didn’t give a shit…). 

    She wore herself out, using all her stamina to pound him into what she may have hoped was Oblivion, or maybe a feeling of guilt. Either way, that was not what happened.  He just remained where he was, unmoving and unaffected(physically) by her efforts.

    When she was done punching him(her hands were bleeding), she started truly sobbing.  Great, heart wrenching cries dragged from her very soul.  Her arms went around one of the horns atop his head and she hugged him tightly to herself while she moaned pathetically.  Her tears fell onto his scales, and she felt him vibrate beneath her.

    “ **Little dragon** ,” he said slowly when her sobs had finally turned to hiccups and child-like panting, “ **You** …” he trailed off and then took a deep breath, “ **It was all an illusion** …” 

     She swallowed and closed her eyes as she rested her face against the jagged bone she was holding.  

    “I don’t understand you,” she whined pathetically, her voice small as she then proceeded to burst into more tears, distressed that she had lost even that small connection she’d had with him when she’d been a dragon.  She had understood all the words, had been able to pronounce them...now their meaning eluded her again and it broke her heart into pieces.

    She felt him vibrate as he growled again, a softer sound than last time.  Almost as though trying to soothe her.

    “ **It** never happened,” his voice lowered, and he enunciated the words quite clearly. “My realm, the tent,  **everything,** all of it.   **None of it occured** .”

    She was still rubbing her face against his horn(she remembered him doing that to her a lot).  She didn’t care that it had all been an illusion.  It had been real.  She had the memories, she had felt him as a human and a dragon.  Had seen his realm, had witnessed the beauty of it.  Everything.  She had...dare she say it…?

    She had fallen in love with Alduin...  

    Fuck...     



	27. Daedra Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're BACK!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. And they're back :D Good ole Daedric Duo. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Everyone should bow down and love tiredwriter (astrastyr) cause seriously(I do!)....3 chapters in one day wouldn't have happened without them. <3

**Chapter 27: Daedra Be Damned**

The realization hit her like a bolt of lightning.  Blessed Mother Mara...had she really fallen in love with Alduin, the fucking World Eater?  She closed her tear filled eyes and placed her forehead against his horn.  She took a deep, stabilizing breath.

“ **Little dragon** ?” he raised his head a little, forcing her closer to his horn.  She clutched him tighter, holding him as though her life depended on it, and maybe it did.

“Why are you eating the souls of the dead?” she asked suddenly, genuinely curious as to why he was here.

There was a long pause and his head lowered back down.  He sighed heavily, and she glanced down into one of his huge, glowing red eyes.  He actually rolled his eye downward as though he were avoiding her look.

    “ **I come here when I** …” he trailed off, and then realized he was speaking in the dragon tongue, “Chasing the  **soul** of men eases my  **heart** when it is troubled.”

     She arched an eyebrow down at him.

     “Your heart was troubled?” she said, her voice dropping.  That actually endeared him to her.  

     He growled.

     “ **Yes** ,” he answered, grudgingly and then sighed heavily, “ **I** had not—”

     She frowned down at him as he abruptly stopped talking.  She blinked as he wasn’t moving.  What…?

     And then it happened.  That same feeling came over her that she remembered quite clearly from when she had fought Alduin on the Throat of the World.  Time fucking stood still.

     Her eyes were drawn to the sky and she gritted her teeth(oh fuck no…) as the swirling reds and blacks from before expanded everywhere.

     “You know, you’re not half bad looking for a hagraven,” Sanguine’s voice popped into her head.  

     She whirled around from her position atop Alduin’s head and promptly fell off of him.  She dropped to the ground with a hard thud, and grunted in pain.  FUCKING DAEDRA!

     She was on her feet instantly, she didn’t even try to make eye contact with the Daedra as she made for her sword that had fallen(gods be damned...where the fuck was it  _ now?! _ ).

     “Tsk.  Tsk.  Tsk.” Sanguine was holding her sword in his hand, “Now that’s no way to treat a friend!” 

“I’m going to kill you,” she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing to mere slits.  Sanguine actually looked hurt.  As if.

“After all we did for you?” he pressed a clawed hand to his chest, his voice sounding so gods be damned innocent she was gritting her teeth in ire.

     He had her sword, that was fine.  She moved closer to Alduin and placed a hand on his snout as she lowered her voice.  “Can you hear me?” He had to hear her.  He could eat this fucker…

    “Don’t bother with him,” Sanguine preened, “He is susceptible to Time and as such can not break himself free of this.”  

“How did he taste?” Sheogorath’s voice piped up suddenly, “He tasted like chicken didn’t he?” he brought his face within two inches of hers.  It happened to so fast that she barely had time to react before he was peering into Alduin’s big red eye. “Ever had dragon eye soup?” the Mad Prince asked casually(especially considering the situation) as he leaned an elbow on Alduin’s snout, right beside her hand.

     She turned her eyes towards the second Daedra whose heart she wanted desperately.  She’d use it in the worst potion she could think of... _ one that didn’t work! _  She smiled darkly to herself. 

     “I smile like that when I think of my darling mammoths,” Sheogorath said, eyeing her as though they were sharing a secret between friends.

    “What game is it that you two play?” she hissed, her fingers tightening around a nose spike of Alduin’s.

    “Game?” Sanguine looked offended, “We never play games!  We merely seek entertainment!  You did not like the tent?  Shame, we thought you would appreciate it the most.”    

    She thought she was going to grind her teeth into dust.  She’d hated(lying again?) that fucking tent.

    “Did you control Alduin’s realm as well?” she narrowed her eyes.  Sanguine arched an eyebrow, while Sheogorath was sniffing at Alduin’s scales like a dog.

    “Alduin’s realm is not accessible to us,” the Prince of Debauchery explained calmly, and then frowned, “When did you go to Alduin’s realm?”

    That did it.  That took the wind right out of her sails.  What…

    She peered at the Daedra, both of them intermittently, and then blinked slowly.  

    “You never left the tent,” Sanguine spoke slowly, an actual frown on his demonic face. “We kept you there until you fucked and then put you back on the Throat of the World.”

    “You’re lying…” she breathed, the words barely whispered.  Sanguine arched an eyebrow at that.

    “We have no power in Alduin’s realm,” he spoke deliberately, his usual smile not present any more. 

    “I was transformed into a dragon in Alduin’s realm,” she said, her voice cracking under stress.

    “Well that explains why we never saw it then,” Sheogorath muttered, lucidly.  She blinked again.  This was not making any fucking sense.  

    “Well, the spell I cast was suppose to transform you into a dragon after you had sex as a human although that was supposed to happen at the Throat of the World,” Sanguine explained, taking a finger against his chin as he looked thoughtful. “We watched you in the tent, saw you having sex in the tent, and, by the way, you’re quite energetic aren’t you?  And then when we transported you back to the Throat, you stayed Nord, though he became a dragon once more...we were confused.” 

    “I did not have sex with Alduin in the tent,” she peered at Sanguine.  

    Sheogorath whirled around as though he were pirouetting(he even went up on his tip toes, and brought his arms up over his head like some ballerina).

    “I knew that looked fabricated!” he sang, and then bowed to an invisible audience, “We’ve been tricked, by my name!”

    Her frown deepened.  Tricked…?  The Daedra?  Well...considering that Alduin had been tricked as well...it wasn’t that surprising, was it?

    “Who has that power?” she arched an eyebrow, looking first at Sanguine and then Sheogorath.  Her confusion palpable.  

    “Trick us?” Sanguine looked even more offended, “Why no one!”

    “Them things you pray too that aren’t Princes.  What are those called?” Sheogorath bowed again, and then began using Alduin as a balancing bar, leaning on him as he stretched one leg high into the air.

     She blinked.  Mara?  Talos?

    “The Nine?” she spoke slowly, her hand tightening on Alduin’s spike.

    Sanguine snapped a finger. “That would be them, yes.  They could, possibly.  But they rarely, if ever, interfere with mortal affairs,” Sanguine made a show of glancing both ways before leaning in towards her, “Which is why I don’t understand why you mortals don’t just pray to us, really.  _ We’re _ active with our followers, we show we care!”

    “By killing them?” she arched an eyebrow.

    “Oh Vile and Dagon don’t mean nothing by it, they need their souls back home!” Sanguine looked utterly unperturbed.

     She hadn’t actually been referring to them, but they were another good example.

     “I was talking about Peryite and Boethiah…” she trailed off.  Sanguine waved her off as though it were of no importance.  

     “Them too!” Sanguine grinned.

     She swallowed and thought back to what he had originally said before he’d thrown her off track.  Had he alluded that the Nine had been responsible for this?  That was impossible.  Why would the Nine be interested in her...unless…?

     She turned her head to glance back into Alduin’s unfocused red eyes.

     Just.

     Glorious.


	28. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daedric Duo reasons revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Cause Sanguine and Sheogorath don't really need a reason. 
> 
> Thank you tiredwriter (astrastyr) for your editing and proof reading :D

**Chapter 28: Revelation**

Her eyes lingered longer than was polite on Alduin’s as her thoughts jumbled through her head.  If the Nine  _ were _ involved, it made sense that it would be his fault.  The stinkin’ horker was one of them after all, wasn’t he?

    “Why would the Nine involve themselves?” she mused out loud, not really talking to anyone in particular.     

“Cause it’s fun?” Sanguine shrugged, “I mean, we got involved cause you can’t kill him.” He jerked a thumb at Alduin, “And we thought it would be hilarious to watch you fly around the world you’re trying to save being chased by a horny Alduin.” 

    She blinked once, twice, thrice.  She was utterly not amused by what was being divulged.  Her grip tightened even more(yep, she still had strength in her) on that nose spike of Alduin’s.

    “You can’t be serious…” she trailed off, not impressed.

    Sanguine shrugged nonchalantly, while Sheogorath continued his stretching on Alduin.  

    “I don’t see how that’s not serious,” he said calmly, “We thought we’d be doing you a favour.  You were always moaning about being lonely in your cups(...inward sigh…).  He’s lonely too.  At least we paired you with a like-minded individual,” he said as though it was nothing at all.  

    The fingers from her other hand clenched as though she was holding her sword in hand(which she was not, Sanguine had it strapped to his back...fuck...). 

    “We are nothing alike,” she narrowed her eyes.

    “It maintained its hilarity that way,” the Daedra returned. “Didn’t it feel real?”

    “Would the Divine seriously involve themselves cause it’s  _ fun _ ?  Can you give me another example of a  _ fun _ intervention by the Divines?”

    “The Oblivion Crisis!” Sanguine grinned, and she rolled her eyes, “Sheogorath could probably tell you more as he was there, but as you know…” he shrugged again, this time non committedly.

    The Crisis had happened well over two hundred years ago, and everyone knew that old story.  It hadn’t been for fun that the Divines had intervened then.  

    “Another example?” she arched an eyebrow, her tone almost demanding.

    Sanguine sighed heavily. “Why can you not accept it?”

    “Because it sounds ridiculous!” she snapped, irritated. 

    “It sure does and makes for a good laugh!” Sanguine winked at her.  

    “Why?” she pressed, her teeth gritting in frustration.

“Cause Alduin is Alduin and you’re the Last Dragonborn?” Sheogorath piped up, suddenly appearing beside Sanguine. “Isn’t that insane?  So I set it up then!” he beamed happily.

She ignored him and kept her eyes focused on the more lucid of the two idiots.

“If you’re so concerned with it, why don’t you ask them?” Sanguine asked smoothly.  She blinked at that.

“And how—” she cut herself off as she recalled the Pantheon room in Alduin’s realm.  

    Of course.  

    Why hadn’t she thought of that before?

    “And the torch sparks itself!” Sanguine cackled, “You know,” he peered about as though making sure no one was listening, “If you ever want some time alone with the Nord Alduin,” he waggled his brows at her lavisciously(she almost punched him between the eyes). “You just pass the message along to a Rose Daedra and I’ll arrange it.”  

    As angry as that offer made her(liar, she was so going to do it…) it didn’t stop her cheeks from reddening.  Sanguine’s grin widened(fucking bastard  _ knew _ …).  

    “Seems you have places to go, other...immortals to bother,” Sanguine sighed dramatically, “We’ll release your  _ mount _ ,” he winked at her again, “So you may  _ ride _ your way—” he was cut off by her hand on his face as she shoved him away(she hadn’t really thought that through either…).

    “Just go before I start screeching like a fucking fishwife,” she said very calmly.

    Sheogorath barked in laughter. “Oh but I love fish!  And the wife tastes good too!  Combining them is just the most magical gift anyone has ever done for me,” he sobbed, wiping a tear.

    She rolled her eyes while Sanguine laughed, and clapped her on the shoulder. “You’re my favourite drinking buddy for a reason, don’t think anyone has touched me since…” he trailed off and then shrugged, “You just have a nice conversation, and remember my offer!”

    And just like that they were gone.  The sky had been swirling one moment and the next it was back to that misty cloudy sky of Sovngarde.  She was still clutching Alduin’s nose spike tightly in her fist.  Her sword was exactly where it had landed in her fight with Alduin. 

    An odd thought formed in her head, literally two seconds after the Daedra had vanished.  Sanguine had mentioned that they’d gotten involved because she couldn’t kill Alduin.  He’d said couldn’t, hadn’t he?  As in, was never going to happen?

    “—that  **you** would have followed me  **here** ,” Alduin literally continued speaking as though nothing had happened.  And then his eyes narrowed as he realized she was no longer sitting atop his head(where he’d been looking), but standing beside his snout, holding one of his spikes in her hand. “ **Little dragon** ?”

    “You’re not immune to Time, you know,” she muttered darkly, releasing his spike.

    “When used by immortals,  **or with an Elder Scroll** ,” he admitted openly.  She snorted and then took a deep breath.

    “Think you can take us back to your realm from here?” she licked her lip as she asked casually.

    He reared back somewhat as though surprised by her request, and then they became near slits as he stared at her assessingly.  A big burst of air escaped his flared nostrils, sending the mist swirling.

    He was silent a long time, so long in fact that she actually didn’t think he’d answer her this Age.  She blushed under his gaze as it suddenly got awkward.  All right, she’d admit she could have said it differently.  Now he was probably thinking she wanted to fuck so she could become a dragon for real this time, the way she’d insinuated.  After all, they needed to fuck in his realm while she drank his blood(how in Oblivion would that work now?).  Come to think of it... _ would it work? _  Sanguine had said  _ he’d _ cast the spell on her, had Alduin got that wrong too?  Or had it been sheer coincidence?  

    She didn’t know how she felt about fucking him in Dragon Form.  She’d made her opinion on the matter quite clear before, as had he come to think of it.  

    “Not for that,” she turned a brighter red, and avoided his glowing eyes.  She cleared her throat and continued, “I’d like to have a word, or rather, you to have a word with the Nine.”

    He remained silent while she rubbed her temple with a hand, turning redder by the second(and she had no fucking clue why either). “You just missed our beloved friends, the Daedra,” she muttered, slightly irritated(she focused on that immediately), “Sanguine said that they started the trickery, but the Nine took it over and made it what it was,” she sighed heavily and then pointed out, “Also, Sanguine was the one who transformed me into a dragon, not you.  He cast the spell to activate once you and I had sex.”

    Alduin did not react to that bit of news.  In fact, he remained pretty much as he was.

    “Does that ritual  _ actually _ work?” she ventured when the silence became deafening, “Have you done it before?”

     “ **No** .”

    She licked her lips, she really hated it when he did that.

    “‘ **No** ’ as in it doesn’t work?  Or ‘ **No** ’ as in you’ve never done it before?” she asked deliberately.

    “ **I** **have** never done it before,” he clarified stoically.

    “So  _ does _ it work?” she pressed.  

    “ **Yes** .” 

    She swallowed audibly as his eyes smouldered as though silently demanding that she believe him. 

    She cleared her throat and averted her eyes(coward).  She swallowed again, as her throat seem to have stopped functioning.

    “So,” she croaked and then coughed, “Portal to your home?  And maybe,” she glanced at him, “A ride?”


	29. The Third Story of Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the flight of dragon and woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos to tiredwriter (astrastyr) as usual for editing and proof reading :D

**Chapter 29: The Third Story of Flight**

He was silent for a long time before he moved his wing to his mouth, she watched as he bit down on his own membrane and punctured himself.  When he pulled away from his wing, he opened his mouth and did that silent Shout that created the small fireball.

She waited until he tossed it with his wing to the side and it flattened itself to create the mini Oblivion gate.  After last time, she knew well enough what to do.  She placed both her hands on his bloody membrane, coating herself liberally.  She then moved around his wing until she stood right on one of his talons before She sat herself down and wrapped both arms around him.

    “Climb on my neck,  **little dragon** ,” he rumbled, looking at her and lowering his head to the ground.  She didn’t argue and shuffled to her feet clumsily.  Sitting on the inside of his wing had been rather awkward(she hadn’t really thought about it when she’d decided to sit there).

    As she moved beside his head, she got a good sense of their actual size difference.  He really was a giant fucking black dragon of death.  Double the size of all other dragons, at the very least.  Paarthurnax had been the closest to him in size, but he was still nowhere near.   


    She made quick work of mounting him(damn you Sanguine!) and blushed as she seated herself on his thick neck.  She’d situated herself behind his horns, between more than a couple of spikes.  She had both her arms wrapped around his left horn, she was careful not to wipe the blood on her hands as she clutched him tightly.

    Alduin Shouted the second quiet Shout and the ball increased in size as it moved to hover over their heads.  It grew in size(Alduin’s size to be exact) and she closed her eyes as it lowered over them and swallowed them whole.

 

***********

 

    Her eyes were still closed as she came to.  She hadn’t separated from Alduin this time as she was still sitting on his neck, clutching his horn as though her life depended on it(and it probably did if she were honest).  

    She cracked her eyes opened and was disappointed(and elated as well) to note that it was pitch black.  As it had been the first time she’d come here(which she  _ hadn’t _ …but this reinforced that she’d  _ had _ ).

    Alduin didn’t speak to her as he suddenly opened his wings(she could tell by the noise they made) and took flight.  She clenched her eyes shut as sudden vertigo hit her full force in the stomach.  She brought her head down closer to his horn. 

    He made good time, though she couldn’t see anything in the darkness, she felt in his movements that they had reached the tunnel room.  He didn’t even pause as he flew through it and continued until he’d reached the dragon claw door.  He landed just before that, jostling her  _ hard _ .

    She heard the click and the door snapped into place.  Then the sound of grinding of rock as the door slid out of sight and he immediately took to the skies again.  She didn’t bother opening her eyes as the thunder boomed all around her. 

    Opening her eyes was out of the question now(maybe…) as she was hit with a gust of freezing wind and sprayed heavily with water.  Of course it was raining now(why did weather have to be a thing?).

    Glorious.

    Her grip tightened on his horn, and she felt her legs tense, as though making sure she had a good grip on him.  She was surprised to hear his deafening roar as he finally took to the skies of his realm.  Her entire body shook(she was right beside his head) with the force of his call.

    She raised her head somewhat, honestly curious to see if his realm was exactly as she had seen it as a dragon.  Her heart stopped beating in her chest when she cracked her eyes open.     

    The sky was almost black.  Lightning forked EVERYWHERE.  She couldn’t see very well as due to the heavy rain but there was no mistaking those giant spewing volcanoes.  The smell of smoke and ash was not as potent as when she’d been a dragon, although it was definitely detectable.

    She was so awed by her surroundings that she had stopped paying attention to the fact that they were flying(she was still clutching his horn pretty fucking tight though).  Her eyes took in the rivers of lava that snaked over the land.  She  _ had  _ seen this before… And then she remembered flying on Alduin’s back when she had been a dragon.  If her memory stood correct, there were going to be some serious speed bursts coming up soon. 

    Unluckily for her, since she’d had her eyes closed when it happened, she didn’t know when those speed bursts would be coming.  She closed her eyes again, and shielded her face from the stinging rain against his scales.

    Her stomach dropped suddenly and she felt every bit the mortal she was as her butt almost came off his neck when he suddenly dove.  HOLY MOTHER MARA!!!!

    She squeaked(more like shrieked) as her body bounced(yes, she said  _ bounced _ ) on his scales, not staying firmly put( _ Talos save her this was very different than last time! _ ).  Her hands tightened around his horn so hard that they went numb, but not before she felt them getting cut on the jaggedness of him.  The wind(which had flown  _ over _ her last time) was actually pushing  _ against _ her this time, making her seat that much more precarious.

    Again he picked up speed, and she outright screamed as her stomach hit the bottom of her feet.  She was going to die before she hit the Pantheon.  She knew this.  Felt it in the fact that she was sure her innards were no longer where they were suppose to be.  

    She barely registered his Shout and when her ears popped, she remembered that this was underground.  She was still screaming and didn’t stop until he opened his wings and brought them both to a dead stop in the air.

     She was jolted forward, her ass coming right off his neck as her body tried remarkably hard to flip over onto his face, but she somehow clung to her seat for dear life.  The air was knocked out of her though(hence why she stopped screaming) as his spikes dug into her abdomen.

    The landing this time was actually gentle compared to the rest of the trip.  He barely jostled her.  He didn’t ask her to dismount this time(mostly because she was a tiny flea on his shoulder…).  She kept herself against his scales as he walked through the cramped tunnel(he still looked cramped into it).

    Her heart was now hammering in her chest.  This next room was the Pantheon.  The room she’d come here specifically for.  Once he was in the middle of the room, he lowered his head to the ground.

    Yeah…

    If he thought she was climbing down, he was in for a surprise.  Her arms didn’t have any feeling in them and she knew she’d cut herself on his spikes.  Honestly, none of his spikes even bent or cracked or damaged, while she knew she was cut and bruised everywhere(her ass was in so much pain…). 

    “ **Dismount, little dragon** ,” he said calmly.  She burst into tears.

    “I can’t fucking move!” she sobbed, her voice muffled as she hid her face against her arms(that were still wrapped around his horn).  Her legs were shaking so bad that if she tried to move them, they would be out of her control.  She did notice that her left leg had gotten impaled on him during the flight and was bleeding profusely.

    She definitely wasn’t meant to fly, she decided right there and then.  No matter what form she was in, she just...couldn’t do it.  At all.  She lacked the training, and the fortitude if she were being truthful.    

    He chuckled beneath her and made himself comfortable as he laid down on the ground.

   “Then  **we wait** here until you are  **ready** to move,  **little dragon** ,” he spoke calmly, and she had a dim sense of déjà vu from their last time flying to the Pantheon.

    Glorious.


	30. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> As usual thank you tiredwriter (astrastyr) for your editing and proofreading!

**Chapter 30: Doubts**

She didn’t care at all if he fell asleep.  She was going to have a hard time prying herself from his spikes as it was.  Releasing his horn slowly, she winced in pain as she felt the cuts(even through her gods be damned dragon armour, that’s what she got for wearing light armour).

She brought forward her basic healing spell and went to work on her multitude of injuries, taking care to stop the bleeding for all(she wasn’t a practiced mage so her mana pool was quite low to begin with) before running out of power.

She’d worry about getting off him before raiding her stash of potions.  She grimaced as she moved as gently and carefully as possible.  His sharp points were digging in weak and sensitive flesh.  

She got about halfway down when she decided to just jump down.  She cried out in pain as she landed, her body objecting to the rough movement.  Her knees wobbled and she felt them give out from under her.  She grunted and would have face planted if Alduin hadn’t suddenly Shouted at her.

    She blinked as all the pain, injuries and stiffness in her body vanished under his healing Shout.  She whirled around to face him, and found that he was just laying there idly.  His head just barely raised off the ground.  

    “ **Ease, little dragon** ,” he murmured, putting his head back on the cavern floor.

    She rolled her eyes at him and snorted. “I’m getting really tired of you saying that to me all the time,” she muttered.

    He didn’t respond while she took a fresh look around the room(this was technically the first time she was seeing this area).  This room was  _ a lot _ bigger than she remembered.  Like, she felt extremely small in this room.  She couldn’t reach any of the markings that were written on the wall anymore(not without help anyways).  

    There really wasn’t anything remarkable about the huge room, apart from the writings on the walls, it was empty; the ceiling(really fucking high ceiling at that) and floor were smooth and cleared of any debris, not even a cobweb hung.  

    “So how do you call the Divines to you?” she asked, her back to him as she looked across the room thoughtfully..

    “ **I do not** .”

    She whirled on her feet to face him again, a frown on her face as she translated what he had just said.  

    “You don’t?” she asked, uncertain.  He nodded, although it was a small nod as he was laying on the ground. “What do you mean ‘you don’t?’  You have to be able to call them, you’re Alduin!” she spoke, confused.

    He chuckled, a low sound that sent vibrations along the floor straight to her.

    “It has  **always** been like this,” he responded casually.  

    She blinked slowly.  This was not what she had envisioned would happen.  She’d fully expected him to be able to call the Divines in this room(this put a damper on her quest of  _ WHY?! _ ).  Why couldn’t he?    

    Her eyes narrowed as she peered at him attentively.  Was he withholding the ability to call them?  Trying to manipulate her again?  She’d castrate him for real if he was…(or at least die trying).

    “Are you…” she trailed off, unsure of how to voice her question.  She licked her lips and ran a hand in her hair, might as well tell him she don’t really trust him that much when it came to stuff like this, “Are you deliberately not summoning them?”  

    He rolled his head in her direction(he kept his head touching the ground) so he was facing her.  When he didn’t answer she pressed forward, “Cause if you are,” she felt tears of rage enter her eyes, “I’m not going to make this pleasant for you.  I have...” she stopped herself right there.  Her conscious mind had suddenly kicked into action.  Had she really been about to demand from Alduin?  Inward whistle.  The illusion of having been his mate had made her braver than she realized.

    He eyed her a long time while she struggled with her tongue, biting it to prevent herself from accusing him outright.  

    “ **I** spoke truth,  **little dragon** .  They come as they  **please** .   **I cannot summon them** .” 

    She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples in languid circled.  She had to relax and calm herself.  When was the last time he’d spoken to the Divines?  It had to have been before he was sent hurtling through Time.  Which meant a few thousands of years as the very least.  Which meant he was maybe overdue?

    She glanced at him hopeful, while he just laid there.  She ran a hand through her thick mane of hair again and took another deep meditating breath.  Losing her temper, or getting frustrated, wasn’t going to summon them sooner or force him to do anything.  She was utterly powerless at this time and it fucking frustrated her beyond belief.

    There was also the matter of what Sanguine had said, that niggled at the back of her mind.  That she  _ couldn’t _ kill Alduin.  The Daedra had said this casually as though it were a known fact.

    “Why do you think the Nine did this?” she asked, changing tacts, hoping perhaps to kill some time and maybe get to know  _ him _ better.  After all, even though they had the memories of what had happened before, it really hadn’t come to past.

    She heard him growl slowly and he raised his head off the floor, the rest of his body didn’t move.  As usual, he just looked at her a long time before he finally answered.

    “ **I know not** .”

    She growled under her breath.  She’d bet he did, just didn’t want to tell her.  She was on to his manipulative ways.  So she changed the subject.

    “Sanguine said I couldn’t kill you,” she began, “Is that true?”

    “ **Yes** .” This was said in the same tone he always had, stoic and calm, no hint of braggart.  

    She arched an eyebrow at this.  Why had everyone assumed(including herself…) that she could kill him?  Or stop him?  Was it really just because of the words on Alduin’s Wall?

    She peered at him wondering whether she should ask him why, and if he would answer truthfully.  He hadn’t so far, though he was guilty of withholding information(stinkin’ horker that he was), he’d never outright  _ lied _ .

    “Why is that?” she decided to ask regardless.

    “ **Kill my father** , make an attempt on Akatosh,” he returned deliberately.

    She blinked and her eyes widened as though he’d slapped her.  Kill Akatosh?!  She knew he had tendencies of insanity... her thoughts trailed off as she realized what he meant,  _ had really meant _ , by that.  How do you kill a god?  Killing him was the equivalent of killing Akatosh… something that wasn’t done and not in her power to do.  At all.  Period.  She wouldn’t even know where to start…

    “ **Your kind has delusions of grandeur, little dragon** ,” he mused slowly.  She rolled her eyes at him while he chuckled, “You do not have the  **power,** the strength, to do so,” he explained, “You never will be my  **equal** .” 

    She frowned at that.  Hadn’t he said before if the mating ritual was true, they would become intertwined?  Their lives would be equal?  Wasn’t she his mate as per the walls in the other room(and down, deeper)?

    “I thought…” she trailed off and then glanced at him, “Aren’t we supposed mates?”

    He took a deep breath and his head raised off the ground to tower over her.

    “You cannot have your  **heart** separated to join  **with mine** ,” he said matter-of-factly. 

    “But I can as a dragon,” she ventured bravely, and she hid a smirk as his head reared back in surprise(she hoped).

     “You would  **attempt** this ritual with  **me** ?” he asked, his voice(and his head) dropping.

    She licked her suddenly dry lips as her smirk vanished.  Would she?  The ritual meant she’d have to take his blood while she fucked him.  The dragon him(ouch?).  Talos.

    She wanted to use Sanguine’s offer of transforming him into a Nord, but he didn’t have any power here, so there went that idea.

    She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as he got to his feet, stretched his wings, his red eyes narrowing on her.  So many doubts and fears and questions rolled in her head.  Did she want to become a dragon again?  Become his mate?  Without trickery?  Without him manipulating her?

    Fuck, she didn’t know.

    Glorious.  


	31. Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatives to certain death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!!
> 
> As usual, thank you tiredwriter (astrastyr) for your proofreading and editing!! Epic as always :D

**Chapter 31: Alternatives**

    She just stood there, assessing him.  Looking him over, his size, his spikes, everything about him(he really was fucking huge…) and swallowed audibly.  He’d fucking kill her.

    There was no fucking way she could see herself letting him mount her(he’d fucking crush her).  How would she drink his blood with herself so small and beneath him?  He was covered in scales she could not penetrate.  She doubted he would even be able to reach her with his head(if she was between his legs WAY back there where his huge cock…)   

    FUCK!

    She hadn’t really thought about the size of his dick(and that fucking knot…).  She felt the blood drain from her face as she saw herself _impaled_ and _dead_ (his massive dick coming out of her mouth, her body destroyed from the inside, bad bad visuals...)   

    She brought a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.  This was a fucking impossibility!  How had Miraak’s mother not died?  How had she survived the mating?  Sure, Paarthurnax was smaller than Alduin, but she doubted his dick was...wait a second…

    Hadn’t Alduin told her dragons had _two_ dicks?  When she’d been a dragon, he’d only used the one.  Was the second one...different?  Her eyes went between his hind legs, as though she could see beneath his scales(which she couldn’t…) to where she figured his dicks were hiding.

    “How would that work?” she squeaked(fucking squeaking…), and then cleared her throat as she motioned herself with one of her hands, “We’re not exactly,” she paused for affect, “compatible.”

    He was eyeing her assessingly as well, his red eyes glowing brightly(as though he were actually pleased with her).   

    “ **I know how it would be done** ,” he spoke slowly, his voice rumbling out of his massive chest. “ **Do you trust me**?”

    She closed her eyes and ran a hand across her face. “I really need you to use common for me,” she muttered, hurt again that she couldn’t understand him fully.

    He grunted and growled low in his throat. “Do you trust me, **little dragon**?”

    She opened her eyes and took in her measure.  Did she trust him?  Really _trust_ him?  She’d followed him blindly(not without getting his word first) into his realm before.  He’d not betrayed her trust once, despite them being enemies.  Did he really need her to voice it outloud?

    “I have so far…” she trailed off, not really knowing any examples of him betraying her trust to give her doubt, “Although I don’t want you to manipulate me…” she added as an afterthought.

    He didn’t laugh, merely nodded his great head.

    “ **I** will not do so,” he said slowly, and then commanded, “ **Undress**.  Bare yourself to me.”

    She blushed at his words.  He wanted to do it now?!  She felt the breath hiss from her lungs.

    He approached until he was close enough that she could touch him(his head) with her hands if she reached out.  He growled again, the sound not threatening at all, and it sent waves of heat directly to her core.  Dibella have mercy on her, she was actually getting wet for Alduin the dragon!

    “Now?!” she squeaked again(...facepalm…).

    “ **Yes**.”

    She felt her tongue come out to lick her dry lips, and watched in fascination as he opened his mouth and his long, flexible tongue came out and wrapped itself around her waist.  She felt the pressure and strength of it as he pulled her closer to his jaws.

    He released her when she stood right in front of his opened mouth(fuck she could stand in it…), and she felt the heat coming from his breath as he growled again.  Smoke escaped from between his teeth and she shivered(not in fear) uncontrollably.  

    Was she seriously going to go through with it?  

    His tongue came out again and she felt it wrap itself around her throat, lightly touching, twirling as though showing her he could be gentle.  She needed to be willing, after all, for the ritual to work.

    She raised a hand and gingerly touched his tongue.  It was slimy, and wet, and thick, and he flattened it in her hand.  She turned her palm over to look at it and took a deep breath.  What were her options really?

    She could wait here indefinitely(an eternity for all she knew) for the Divines to show up.  Or she could make an attempt at turning herself a dragon.  IF she wanted to go that route.  Or...another thought came into her mind, was there a way to turn him into a Nord that did not include the Daedra?

    “Would you become Nord again for me?” she asked, still staring at her hand.

    She heard his mouth close and she was hit with a burst of air that sent her hair flying back as his nostrils flared.

    “ **No**.” His words had the effect of an ice, cold bucket of water being thrown on her.      

    “And why not?” she asked, glaring at his snout.

    He opened his mouth and growled.

    “ **We are dragons** ,” he said simply, his tone brooking no argument.

    “But what if we were both?” she returned, placing a gentle hand on his snout, just above where his teeth were.

    “ **I am Akatosh’s first born** ,” he said bluntly, “Not the mistake of the **immortals**.”

    She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head slowly.  Had she really expected a different answer?  He saw them as dragons, mated as dragons, because them being anything else was an insult.  Of course it would be.

    “You obviously saw potential in the mistakes of the Divines,” she pushed forward, “Else you would not have saved us, them, so long ago.”

    “And you **know** what that **cost me**!” he snarled, right in her face.

    She sighed again.  This was like arguing with a wall, a talking, spikey, elemental-breathing ginormous wall.  They’d probably go around in circles all day if she let them.

    “Are you able to take the form of a man on your own?” she asked, trying to change tacts.

    He snorted and turned his head to the side so that he could glare at her with one of his big, red, glowing eyes.  It narrowed on her(to a mere red slit at that), and she felt a small hint of fear crawl up her spine.

    She thought he was going to ignore her question for a moment, or just demand that she undress again(she had almost done it…).  Instead, he pulled back from her, so that he was ‘sitting’, his wings pulled close to the front of his body while the rest of him towered way over her.

    “ **I know not** ,” he trailed off, sounding awfully unsure of himself.

    “Can you try?” she asked, getting somewhat excited at the possibility that maybe because he was Alduin, he could do things other dragons couldn’t(or they all could, now that she really thought about it…).  He growled at her, the sound low.

    “ **Why**?” he looked down at her, his posture definitely defensive.  

    “Because I think you’re going to fucking kill me if we try fucking,” she motioned to him and then herself, “Look at our differences!  You have a knot the size of a fucking frost troll!  Not to mention you’re packing a huge two handed sword down there!  There’s gotta be a way,” she muttered, “I mean Paarthurnax and all the other dragons figured out how to do it without killing their female partners.”

    His eyes had widened and narrowed simultaneously(it was possible).  

    “ **Others** ?” he spoke, his voice strained. “ **What** are you implying?”  

    She took a steady breath and placed both her hands on her hips.

    “My father is a dragon,” she dropped the bombshell casually. “His name is, or was, Ahbiilok.” Her eyes watched his face for any change in expression, but it was hard to tell with him as a dragon. “That is how Dragonborns are made.  Period.  We’re not just born that way accidentally.  Paarthurnax said that dragon blood flows in the blood of all Dragonborns.”

    The silence was deafening as Alduin stared at her.  It didn’t make her feel awkward, he had to accept that she spoke truth.    

    “Apparently, after all the females died trying to mate with you, the other dragons, yourself excluded of course, turned to the ancient Nords for companionship.  There were a lot of Dragonborns running around back in the day,” she shrugged, while he remained silent.   

    “Ahbiilok,” Alduin spoke his name as though he knew him, “ **I never knew any of this**.”

    She sighed heavily. “Yeah, I figured as much, with Paarthurnax admitting to me it was done without your knowledge and all.  So,” she cleared her throat, “Maybe there’s something in you that…” she shrugged again, “I don’t know!  Just concentrate, I guess?”

    He looked down at her, his confusion and probably distaste(she wouldn’t be one bit surprised about it either) palpable.  She saw his nostrils flaring as they closed and opened a few times in his agitation.

    “ **I do not know how to do this** ,” he eventually snarled at her, still sitting in his defensive position. “ **I am** not able to do this.”

    She frowned and tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.  She finally hit on an idea, she had to drink his blood for her to become a dragon, maybe he had to drink hers to become a man?  Maybe it would work?  She grabbed an iron dagger(what the fuck was she doing with an iron weapon?)  from her pack and sliced her hand open without hesitation.  She almost ran towards him.

    “Lick my blood!” she held her hand up, “Maybe if you taste JUST my blood, it will help?”

    He rumbled, but did not argue as he lowered his massive head and his long tongue came sliding out of his mouth.  She didn’t wait for it to reach her as she grabbed it with her wounded hand, coating it generously with her blood.

    He growled in satisfaction as he tasted her.  

    “ **You taste as good as I remember, little dragon** ,” he murmured when his tongue had returned to his mouth.  The look he gave her, even in dragon form, made her cunt clench hard.     

     Oh Mara have mercy...how he made her want him…


	32. Tonguing of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!! Just so that confusion is cleared, dragons have -always- had that ability, Alduin is just PRO dragon to the bitter end.
> 
> Love to my beta editor/proofreader tiredwriter (astrastyr). Another 3 chapters in one day thanks to her :D

**Chapter 32: Tonguing of a Lifetime**

    She waited with baited breath to see if anything would happen.  

    “Are you concentrating?” she asked, anxiously.  He growled and raised his head a little.

    “ **On what**?” he hissed.

    “Focus on becoming a Nord,” she pressed, willing him to do as she said.  He grunted and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, and concentrated(she hoped).

    Nothing happened.  He didn’t shapeshift or change sizes.  She gritted her teeth in irritation.  How had they done it?  How had Paarthurnax and the others figured out how to fucking do it?  There _had_ to be a way.  She was the fucking Last Dragonborn, she’d fucking figure it out.  She fucking lived for this.

    So desperation drove the dragons to the ancient people, seeing as all females died.  Desperation would make creatures do some weird shit, she knew this(she _personally_ knew this).  Maybe he needed to _want_ to become a Nord(this would be an impossibility…).

    She narrowed her eyes in thought.  Nothing was truly impossible( _she_ ’d fucked _Alduin_ _TWICE_.  Need she say more?).   _She_ could make him want to be a Nord.  She was a master tease(the Twins could attest to that), was she not?  She could seduce an alpha dragon into wanting to be a Nord just to fuck her.  This was a piece of cake.

    “It did not work, **little dragon** ,” he said calmly.

    “Maybe you need to _want_ to become a Nord,” she threw out there.  His head reared back as though she had slapped him.  His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

    “ **No**.”

    She rolled her eyes at his predictability, and then removed her gauntlets.  She dropped them to the ground at her feet with her pack.  His eyes became mere slits as he watched her remove the rest of the light armour.     

    Once she was in nothing but her smalls, she placed her hands on her hips.

    “Now you listen here, you giant horker,” she leaned forward, putting her ample bosoms on display, “I want you to become Nord so that you can take me against that wall over there,” she jerked a thumb behind her shoulder, “With you as big as you are, you can’t even use me properly.”

    Silence reigned supreme.

    She decided to up is a notch and shimmied out of her smalls(just the bottom half), making sure to wipe her wet cunt with the material so that it could really soak up her scent.  She held a hand out towards him with her smalls hanging from a fingertip.

    “Do you smell how wet and ready I am for you?” she dropped her voice, and flung her smalls to his head.  

    He actually surprised her(a little) when he actually grabbed them with his teeth(he moved fairly fast too) and swallowed them(thankfully she had a couple of spares in her pack).

    He lost the defensive position he’d adopted and dropped back to all fours.  With his belly close to the ground, he growled low, the sound sending vibrations along the floor towards her.  She groaned as her pussy vibrated along with it.  Talos save her...this was actually pretty hot!  

    “Now how are you going to assuage me when you’re a dragon and I’m a Nord?” she panted, her hands running from her stomach to her pussy.  She ran a finger along her slit, deliberately teasing herself to get her scent in the air.

    He roared at her suddenly, the sound making the very room shake so much that she lost her balance and fell back on her butt(ouch?).  She didn’t have time to get to her feet as he basically appeared(damn he was fast!) over her.  His head was literally over her fallen body, his snout almost touching her stomach.

    She felt her skin dampen(he was drooling on her) as his tongue came out of his mouth and trailed along her abdomen very delicately.  Oh mother...this was... _interesting_ …

    His demonstrated just how flexible his tongue was as it lowered towards her glistening sex.  The tip barely touching her skin, his saliva dripping onto her.  She almost screamed when he finally flattened his tongue against her folds, applying enough pressure that he parted her lips easily.  

    Her breath caught as the nubs along his tongue rubbed at her clit as he laved her generously.  She was practically sobbing by the time he penetrated her with his tongue.  And the fucking wonders he did with that flexible thing in his mouth.  Holy Mother Mara.

    He touched places in her that had never been touched, he discovered things(and so did she) as she keened over and over onto his tongue.  He growled(and his tongue literally vibrated with it) and she exploded(over and over again).

    She had never in her life been so thoroughly tongue fucked.  Never like this...never to this degree.  She now had a crystal clear understanding of why the ancient Nords(and her mother come to think of it) had even considered a dragon lover.   _This was something else completely._     

    She lost count of her orgasms as his tongue continued to ravage her.  She was sobbing, and begging him to stop, trying to close her legs but his snout prevented her(more like the spikes on his snout).  She tried to crawl away, but all he did was wrap his long tongue around her waist(she arched and he was quick) and behind her back.  It was long enough to return to her core, efficiently tying her to him.

    She dropped to her back completely(she’d been leaning back on her elbows) and reached down to grab his tongue with her hands, to try and pull him away from her.  

    Yep.

    You got it.

    She had another bloody orgasm and lost her fucking strength completely.  His tongue continued his assault as she bucked and sobbed.

    “You win!” she screamed at the top of her lung, “You bloody, stinkin’ horker!!” she was practically crying as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

    She heard him chuckle, and his tongue finally left her thoroughly ravished pussy(it was super sensitive now…inward wince).  It trailed slowly along her skin, releasing her completely and returning to his mouth.

    She felt her body sag, her legs falling to the wayside, spreading wide beneath him and uncaring of how it would look.  Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably in the aftermath of his attack.    

    She’d bruised his ego and he’d retaliated.  

    Talos preserve her.  That had been a hell of an assault.  His sheer size, the strength in his tongue, gods, she’d never look at another dragon the same way again.  That had been the best/worst(that too was possible apparently) sex in her life.  Her cunt was on fire, and she didn’t think she’d be able to move for the rest of the day(and she’d never before been so satiated).

    She had no strength left.  He’d taken it all.  

    She whimpered when she felt his tongue against her face, licking at the tears running down from her eyes.  She felt the gush of air against her skin as he sighed and lowered his head to barely touch her with his snout.

    She raised her hand(she still had a _wee_ bit of strength left) and slapped his snout as hard as she could(which wasn’t very hard as he utterly ignored her attempt).

    His tongue latched onto her wounded hand(she’d utterly forgotten about it) and he closed his eyes.  She felt him shudder suddenly, and his tongue went back inside his mouth as he reared up and opened his wings wide.

    His mouth opened(her eyes were wide now and she was back to leaning on her elbows) and he roared again, a long sound that suddenly changed.  The animalistic sound transformed in mid-roar and Alduin himself was surrounded by swirling, glowing wind.  

    His roar had altered to the screams of a man.

    Glorious.


	33. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Alduin does it all on his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Love to my beta editor/proofreader tiredwriter (astrastyr) as usual :D

###  Chapter 33: Transformation

Alduin’s entire body became unseen as the light surrounding him became blinding and she had to use her hand to shield her eyes.  He was still screaming, his voice no longer that hollow echo, but the remembered drawl he’d had as a Nord.  

Her entire body tense and she sat up(still ouch…) as the brightness dimmed and she was finally able to see  _ him _ .  Akatosh…

He was on his  _ knees _ , supporting his weight on his  _ arms _ .  His shoulder length, shaggy(and shiny…) black hair hung in his face(he was staring at the floor).  She got a great view of the top of his head, and muscled back.  He was naked(yes, yes he was).

His breathing was laboured and he shook visibly.  She winced when he eventually threw up bile.  Well, that explained that.  It wasn’t the shock per say that had made him puke, it was a side effect of the transformation.

    He slowly pushed himself upright so that he was on his knees facing her, his hands on his thighs.  His mouth was open and his eyes were closed.  His chest heaved with his breathing and her eyes dropped(involuntarily!) to his dick.  Talos...he was exactly as she remembered him...she licked her lips as he opened his glowing, red eyes.   _ Exactly as she remembered him _ . 

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, before lowering his eyes to look at her.  Her cunt clenched painfully(it was still sensitive…) as his eyes brightened when they settled on her.  He then looked down at himself, raised his hands up and turned them over in the air as he watched them.

She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face and she struggled to her knees(it was harder to do than she expected considering his earlier attack).  She ignored the fact that she was partially naked and made an attempt to launch herself at him(she just ended up crawling on her hands and knees towards him...inward sigh…).

    When she was finally close enough to touch him, she reared up on her knees in front of him(she avoided the bile) and grabbed his face in her hands.  His eyes dropped to hers immediately and then dropped to her mouth.  She licked her lips(not in invitation mind you) and ran her thumbs along his cheekbones.

    She was devouring his features.  She honestly hadn’t thought that she would have seen them again without the Daedra’s influence.  Her eyes filled with unshed tears(she was leaking…) and she smiled a glorious smile as she looked her fill of him.

    His hands came up and grabbed her head, tunneling his fingers in her thick mane of hair.  He made fists(she winced and gritted her teeth) and pulled her closer towards him.  She immediately placed a hand against his moist mouth as he made to kiss her.  She shook her head slowly.

    “Rinse your mouth first,” she muttered, blindly reaching back with her other hand for her pack(where the fuck was it?).

    He grunted against her hand and nipped her fingers with his pointy teeth, and then proceeded to lick the inside of her palm.  Her breath caught, and she almost lowered her hand but she caught herself before that happened.

    She glanced away from him briefly as she turned(it hurt to do so) her head to look where her pack was(since she wasn’t finding it blindly) and almost cursed out loud.  It was  _ way _ over there, by her armours.  She’d have to walk to it.

    She grumbled, and reached for his wrists.  His eyes narrowed but he released her.  She stumbled to her feet, using him(shamelessly, after all it was his fault she was wobbly) as leverage as she stood unsteadily.

    She hadn’t taken a step before he wrapped both his arms around her midriff and clung to her tightly.  He pressed his head against her hip and dug his fingers into her skin, as though he was clutching a lifeline.

She placed a soothing hand on his hair(gods, it was as silky as she remembered).

“I’m just going to get my pack,” she informed him gently, “I’ll be right back…”

He grunted again, but he slowly released her and she was able to stagger towards her pack.  She practically dragged it back to where he was, and dropped(more like plopped) to her knees in front of him with all the grace of a drunkard.

     She made quick work of rummaging through it for a water canteen, and made him rinse his mouth out.  He swallowed the water and she chuckled as she explained that he had needed to spit that out.

    He shrugged and didn’t give her time to put the canteen away before he grabbed her head and quite literally forced his tongue down her throat.  The water dropped from her nerveless fingers, forgotten, as she grabbed his head and returned his kiss, pulling slightly back so as to not choke on his tongue.

    “I missed this you,” she broke the kiss to whisper against his mouth(her eyes had watered and were leaking…again...).  He growled, his chest rumbling against her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her body and flattened her against him. 

    He licked at her lips, his smoking eyes closing, a constant growl in his chest(that kept sending jolts through her battered body).  His hands roamed down her back until he cupped the globes of her ass firmly in each hand and pulled her  _ hard _ against him, his massive(yet manageable and not life risking) erection digging in her lower belly. 

    She moaned, and he dove into her mouth with his tongue, lapping at her, trying to mimic the way they’d kissed in his realm before.  Trying to be  _ gentle _ …

    She thought she was going to lose her mind when he suddenly stopped and raised his head, gasping for air.  He was still grinding her against him, clutching her tightly, his fingers digging painfully into her ass muscles.

    He glanced about the room(he was in awe, she’d barely noticed) as he got his bearings and looked back down towards her with wide red eyes.  

    “ **How is this possible** ?” he breathed, forgetting to use common in his wonder.  She sighed, and shook the lust fogging her thoughts(kinda hard with his hard dick in her abdomen…).

    “Common?” she smiled encouragingly at him.

    “ **I** did not **know** **I** could do this,” he repeated, his voice strained.

    “I had an inkling…” she swallowed, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

    His eyes narrowed as he peered at her. “ **How** ?”

    “It’s been implied,” she started but got distracted by his twitching cock, she cleared her throat and forced herself to continue, “No one came out and said it, but it’s been alluded to.  Even Sanguine,” she licked her lips, “never said he actually cast a spell on you.  I think he just manipulated you into a form you already had.”  

    He was silent as he stared at her.  He then took a deep shuddering breath(that she felt through her entire body) and nodded very slowly.

    “I had  **wondered** how they had done this,” he mused thoughtfully, “It  **never** occured to me,” he glanced away from her, as though embarrassed, “ **that I had this form** .” 

    She chuckled, knowing he’d said the last part in the dragon tongue purposefully so she wouldn’t understand him.  He was shit out of luck though, because she had.

    “How did you not know that?  Aren’t you Alduin?  The all powerful  _ god _ ?” she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.  He narrowed his eyes to mere slits and bared his teeth at her in a silent snarl.

    She giggled unabashed as he remained stoically silent, despite his glare.  He had  _ really not known _ he could shapeshift into a human.  

    “I think you transformed back into a dragon because you  _ wanted _ to be a dragon, you believed the ritual you had performed would transform  _ me _ ,  _ and you _ ,” she continued, her eyes suddenly closing as he pressed his face against her throat.

    He growled against her and used his strength to lift her higher against his chest.  The movement sent a bolt of lightning to her sensitive clit and she gasped.  She pushed against his shoulder and shook her head.

    “Listen,” she squeaked(this one was forgivable), “I’m really…”

    He didn’t let her finish as he wrapped her legs around his waist(she was not really paying attention and allowed it) and pushed her onto her back(more like they almost fell onto her back).  He was secure between her legs and wasn’t waiting for her consent before he tried to penetrate her.

    Her eyes widened and she hiked herself up his body,  _ away _ from his prodding dick.

    “Wait!” she hissed at him, “Give me time to recover!”

    He moved his arms to her hips, his hands reaching below further to cup her ass again.  He pressed his mouth to her throat.

    “ **No** ,” he said against her skin, and then she heard him snarl, “ **Accept me** !”


	34. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the name implies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks as usual tiredwriter (astrastyr) for your help editing and proofreading :D

**Chapter 34: Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

She gasped as she felt his entire body vibrate with the force of his growl.  She licked her dry lips.  This was not what she’d anticipated would happen(at least not  _ this _ quickly).  She shouldn’t be surprised though, he’d had transformed after he’d ravaged her with his tongue.  He hadn’t been satiated at all.

She had succeeded despite the initial pitfall.  She’d made him want to be a Nord.  The notion instilled her with a sense of pride, but it was slightly muted as she dodged another attempt at entry from him.

    He growled against her again. “ **Accept me** !” 

    “You listen you stinkin’ horker,” she muttered, as he tightened his grip on her butt, trying to still her beneath him. “I am in pain!” she punched his shoulder, trying to dislodge him(it was unsuccessful)  “Why don’t you let me— _ Talos! _ ” she hissed as his cock slid along the outer edge of her pussy, bumping into her clit unexpectedly. 

    “ **Say my name** !” he snarled viciously against her, his entire body tensing around her, “ **Speak not names of other males** !” Holy Mother Mara...she was coming undone...already...

    “Alduin!” she shrieked as he sent another jolt of electricity straight to her core.  Gods his voice was going to kill her!  “Stop!  You fucking asshole!” she snarled, clawing at him.

    He bit on her shoulder, not drawing blood mind you, but hard enough to get her attention.  She gritted her teeth and shimmied her way up his body again, away from his dick.

He turned his head to lick at the pulse in her throat, while she gasped and tried to push herself up higher than him, using his shoulders.  He had her squeezed between himself and the rock floor(a whole new meaning to between a rock and a hard place…).

“ **You taste** **like I remember** ,” he spoke in hushed tones at her neck, scraping his teeth against her skin.

Akatosh preserve her, she was going to have another orgasm and he wasn’t even inside her yet!  For fuck’s sake, she had to get control of herself.  Her cunt was still swollen from his previous attentions, and she doubted she’d be able to take any more for now.

So she decided to turn the tables on him.  Without giving in to his grinding hips, she turned her head and latched her teeth into the lobe of his ear.  She felt him still and shudder, and he groaned when she pushed her tongue inside his ear.

    His grip loosened enough that she was able to crawl out from under him just enough to toss him onto his back.  That he allowed it surprised her mildly, but she figured he was uncertain of his ground(maybe?). 

    She ran a hand down his chest, her fingers following the lines of his body and tracing the scars she could see.  Gods, he was a gorgeous specimen.  Her hand didn’t hesitate for long to wrap around the base of his dick(her fingers still weren’t touching).  She didn’t know how long he would allow her control like this.

    He gasped, and bucked in her grip.  She smiled inwardly, and didn’t hesitate as she lowered her head and latched her mouth over the enlarged tip.  She twirled her tongue against the gland and purred as he cried out in shock and surprise(oh mother, his  _ taste _ …).

    His hands tunneled in her hair, the pads of his fingers twitching against her scalp.  He didn’t clutch her head, or applied any force, he merely placed his hands on her head.  She smiled inwardly as she realized he was gasping quietly with every twirl of her tongue, perfectly in sync. 

    As for her part, she was finally able to indulge herself in his taste.  The very essence of him.  She did her damndest to take him as deep as she could, but he was so long and thick that she barely managed to go about halfway before her natural gag reflexes kicked in.

    He didn’t even notice, she’d bet on it, as he moaned and his legs began shuffling restlessly.  She applied a rhythmic suction, and used her right hand(the one at the base of his cock) to start stroking him in time with her mouth.

    She used her left hand to grab swollen testicles that had tightened against the base of his cock.  She pulled on the sac gently, but firmly, so that it was in her grip.  He gasped again, and bucked, almost choking her in the process.

    She continued licking at the tip, applying pressure with her hand, and gently tugging at his testes.  She knew he’d blow any second now…

    “ARGHHHH!” he bellowed, literally sitting up with the force.  His fingers tightened in her hair painfully as he pushed her head down hard, trying to get himself deeper down her throat.

    She clenched her eyes closed as he filled her mouth and coated the back of her throat.  She fought for air as he strangled her with his dick that she found suddenly lodged against the back of her throat.  Holy shit, she was going to die extracting her revenge on him!

    She choked and some of his semen leaked out of her mouth as she gasped for air.  He dropped to his back, his hands leaving her hair to fall at his sides as he gasped audibly for air.  

    She didn’t waste time as she swallowed what she could of him.  He growled in satisfaction(he’d raised his head to watch her), and then dropped back to the floor with a thud.  She tightened her hold on his testes and returned her fingers around the base of his still engorged cock.  

    Let’s see how he likes it.  She lowered her head over the purple tip of his cock and wrapped her lips around it.  She used her tongue to lash him as hard(and gently) as she could.

    He gasped in surprise and she felt his knees come up as he tried to close his legs.  His shaking hands came to her head and he raised his head to look down at her in surprise.

    She applied as much suction as she could to the sensitive gland, and squeezed his balls a little harder than before.  He squeaked(he seriously did!!!) and his trembling hands grabbed at her hair.

    She glanced up at him, while still sucking on his cock, her eyes narrowed at the same time as she glided her tongue along his piss slit and made to tunnel it.  He bucked and his grip on her hair got painful.  His mouth opened, no doubt to tell her to stop, but he was unable to formulate the words.

    She made sure she coated his cock with as much saliva as possible, and then reared to her knees(ripping her hair out of his grip, she didn’t feel it), positioning herself onto his raised legs(she forced them down) to prevent him from escaping/stopping her access to his cock.  She released his testicles and used her other hand to rub at the tip of his cock  _ hard _ .

    “Now you see how that feels?” she hissed as he opened his mouth to scream.  She was merciless as her grip became like steel, she’d used a lot of saliva to make sure he’d be nice and slippery. “What is it, Alduin?” she asked sweetly, as he tried to buck her off, his hands clutching at her hips tightly. “Does it hurt?” she hissed, gripping the gland tighter, rubbing faster.

    When he made to sit up, she bodily shouldered him hard(without releasing his dick mind you) and sent him back to the ground.  She never stopped in her ministrations until his hands(despite the shaking) grabbed her wrists in a painful grip.  

    She was eventually forced to stop(he was going to break her wrists if she didn’t) and she was shoved away from him roughly.  He snarled at her and both of his hands went to his cock as he cupped himself gently.  

    She licked her lips and grinned.

    “Now let’s fuck, you horker,” she said before she waggled her eyebrows at him lasciviously.  He snarled at her again(as she thought he would), but it turned to a semi whimper as he rolled over to his side, folding into the fetal position while still clutching himself.


	35. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's given a choice...or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Cause Alduin is Alduin and he can :D Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Love to tiredwriter (astrastyr) for editing and proofreading! Thank you!!

###  Chapter 35: Ultimatum

She didn’t let him suffer for long, she doubted he would be as forgiving or understanding as she was.  So, has he laid there in the fetal position, she brought forward her healing hands spell and touched his hip with a glowing white hand.

    He jolted, but he stilled when he realized what she was doing.  He stretched out his long legs, and turned to his back.  Giving her better access to that part of him that probably hurt more than hers did(she’d bet on it).

    “That’s what you get for torturing me,” she muttered, her hand hovering over his genitals.  

    He narrowed his eyes at her, but did not respond.  Even after she finished and pulled her hand away.  He merely sat up and glanced down at himself while she rummaged through her pack for that extra set of smalls she knew she had in there.

    She pulled them on quickly under his watchful gaze and then made her way towards the rest of her light armours.  Then she collected the pile and returned close to him while she placed them at his side.

    “We need to figure out what you can wear,” she said, making a point of not looking at him while she continued to rummage through her pack.

    “ **Nothing** ,” he responded simply.  She blinked and her eyes were immediately drawn to his and then dropped to his dick(she really had to learn self control…).

    She cleared her throat and felt herself blushing under his scrutiny.

    “You can’t run around naked…” she trailed off, she could totally visualize him naked forever, tied to her bed(snap out of it)...

    “ **I will not** be keeping this  **form** ,” he returned.  She looked taken aback.

    “Why not?” she frowned at him, her eyes devouring his looks suddenly as though they were going to disappear on her(which they probably would if he had his way).

    “We are trapped here if  **I** remain  **in this form** ,” he explained simply.  Her mouth formed an ‘O’ as she realized he spoke truth.  Oh yeah...they’d flown in here hadn’t they? 

    “Well we’re not leaving here until I speak to the Divines,” she muttered, pulling out her ebony armours from her pack(she was glad she carried two sets of armour).  She was debating which set to give him, he’d look absolutely devastating(as in hot) in her ebony set.  

    “And what do you  **expect** they will tell you,  **little dragon** ?” he asked slowly.  She shrugged.

    “I don’t fucking know!” she snapped at him(his eyes narrowed at that), “I want a better reason than  _ it’s for fun! _ ” 

    He remained silent as he watched her pull more junk from her pack before he leaned forward and grabbed her arm closest to him.  She stopped moving and when he pulled on her arm to bring her closer to him she did not fight him.

    He positioned her across his lap while he wrapped his arms about her waist and laid his forehead on her shoulder.  She felt his body shudder as he took a deep breath.

    “ **They do not come here, little dragon, unless it is to give me an order** ,” he explained, and then sighed again as he realized he’d spoken in the dragon tongue, “The **last time** that they appeared here was to send me to **destroy** **Nirn**.”

    Well that sure put a  _ big _ damper on things.  Not only was he overdue for a meeting but his last meeting was literally at the dawn of fucking Time.

    Fucking.

    Glorious. 

    She took a deep breath and laid her head against his, loving the feel of his hair against her skin.  She brought a hand up and touched the silky mane gently. 

    “Do you know why?” she asked him suddenly.

    He raised his head and didn’t pretend he didn’t know what she was talking about as he eyed her levelly.

    “ **For me** ,” he spoke calmly, “It was done for me.”

    She licked her lips.  She had to agree with him because she had been a total nobody(all those damn prophecies and walls had never mentioned anything about her personally) before this Dragonborn business had fallen on her lap so many years ago.

    “So I’m your prize for your loyal services?” she asked bitterly, she tried to keep her tone neutral but that didn’t happen.

    He brought a hand to her back and was gently rubbing circles along her skin, causing gooseflesh to appear along her skin.  

    “ **Would that be so bad** ?” he asked gently.  She closed her eyes.

    “I can’t fucking understand your language any more!” she snapped, all the hurt present in her voice.  He nodded slowly.

    “Then become a  **dragon** for me,” he purred seductively, “ **Stay with me** ,” she felt his lips at her shoulder, “Share your  **heart** and  **soul** with me,” the hand that had been trailing circles around her back had moved up to cup the back of her neck, his fingers splaying wide across her skin, “Bare my  **young** ,” he kissed her shoulder again, and his other hand heavy on her belly(this was really not playing fair!), “ **Claim me** ,” he said hoarsely, “Live with me this Age and the rest,  **become mine** , and never leave me again.”

    “This is not playing fair!” she moaned as he licked her skin.  He chuckled against her skin and nipped at her.

    “ **I** have waited  **thousands** of years for you,” he whispered, drawing his head back to look at her, “I will not wait  **another** thousand years for your  **soul** to return after  **death** to find me.”

    She was staring at him, his words weaving a strange spell around her, she fucking knew it.  Since when had Alduin been so glib?

    “ **You belong to me, little dragon** ,” he moved his hand from her belly to her chest, “Your  **heart** is mine,” he placed his hand against her thundering heart, “your  **soul** is mine,” his grip tightened on her neck, “your  **body** is mine,” his eyes glowed fiercely, “Your future, your past, your present,  **everything** that makes you - you -   **is mine** .”

    “I make a lousy dragon…” she muttered, trying to fight the urge to just give in to him.

    “Then only be a  **dragon** when it suits you,” he spoke calmly(this was definitely a surprise), “ **I can** …” he trailed off and shrugged, “ **I** do not like this  **form** , but I will assume it  **for you.** For you.” 

    She closed her eyes as they started to fill with unshed tears(incoming leakage…).  For Alduin to say that, to offer her the choice to be either Nord or dragon as she pleased...there had to be a catch. 

    “What are you plotting?” she peered at him, through water filled eyes.  He growled low in his throat.

    “There is no plot,” he answered slowly, “ **I cannot** force you to accept me,  **little dragon** , you must choose  **me** of your own free will.”

    “And if I don’t?” she asked, honestly curious.  He shrugged nonchalantly.

    “ **Then I will keep you here as my slave** ,” he returned casually.

She blinked and then narrowed her eyes.  She definitely heard the word slave in there somewhere or was that shave?  

“Did you just say I’d be your slave?” she repeated deliberately.  The horker actually nodded.

“ **Yes** .”

“That’s not giving me much of a choice!” she growled at him.  He had the gall to shrug.

“You  **would** not be my  **mate** ,” he said as though it meant nothing, “ **I would care for you** ,” he explained, “Feed you,  **protect you** , and mount you as I please, but you would bare  **no young** .  You will die at my side,  **here in my realm** , and I will  **await** your return.”  

She was gaping at him, she knew she was.  This was not him giving her an option at all!  

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, her voice dropping almost to a whisper.  He looked at her an eternity before he replied.

“ **You requested I** not manipulate you,” he answered honestly, “ **This is what I am doing** .  I will not hide my  **intentions** from you again.  You stay of your  **own** free will and  **accept me** , or refuse and stay here as  **my slave** .   **I will not be parted from you** ,” he said with finality. 

She made to get up off his lap(she needed to pace) but his hand at her neck tightened and prevented her from moving off him.  She glared at him, her tears overflowing to roll down her cheeks.

**“** You, sir, are a stinkin’ horker,” she muttered at him, not really happy with herself for enjoying his closeness despite the dire words he was uttering. “You’re not giving me a choice at all!  And you’re breaking your word to me!  You gave me your word you would not imprison me!”

“ **Are you** ?” he asked smoothly, “I will not hold you in  **chains** in my realm,  **little dragon** .  You will be free to do as you please,  **as a Nord or a dragon** ; but you will  **never** leave it again.”


	36. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our DB is reminded exactly who Alduin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> kudos to tiredwriter (astrastyr) as usual for your general greatness :D

**Chapter 36: Choice**

How long she sat on his lap staring at him, she didn’t fucking know.  He was eyeing back impassively, his red eyes smoking.

“You know…” she began slowly, licking her lips, “just because you do not bind me in chains, does not mean I will not be your prisoner.  You would be confining me to this place that is not my home.” She kept her tone understanding, neutral, despite wanting to claw his eyes out at the moment.

“It is your  **home** ,” he replied, his eyes boring into hers.  She gritted her teeth in frustration and tried a different tact.  She’d keep her cool for this conversation.

“My home is in Skyrim,” she pressed, “My territory is Skyrim.”

His eyes narrowed to mere slits, and his voice got an edge to it.

“If you refuse me because of  **Nirn** ,” he shrugged, “ **Then consider it no longer viable** .  My task for  **Nirn** is not finished,  **little dragon** .  Do not  **force** me to complete it.”

Her eyes widened to the size of septims as his words sunk into her consciousness(holy fuck...had he seriously just said that??). 

She jumped to her feet, ripping herself from his grip.  Her eyes were still leaking as she glared at him with all the fury she could muster.

“Are you seriously threatening to destroy the world if I don’t comply?” she demanded, standing over him, practically panting in anger.

“I do not threaten,  **little dragon** ,” he countered, also getting to his feet.

    She refused to be intimidated by him as he straightened to his full height.  Akatosh, he _ really _ was over seven feet tall…she had to drag her eyes up to look him in the eyes. 

“You just fucking did!” she hissed at him.

“I told you  **before** in the tent,” he remained calm as he continued,  “My purpose was  **never** called off.  You  **forget** to whom you speak,” his eyes narrowed(mere slits?  You bet your ass).

She arched an eyebrow at that.  She knew precisely to whom she was speaking, the fucking horker.  Did he think she was...her thought trailed off as her eyes returned to meet his smoking red slits.

“You’re Alduin,” she said numbly, the fight going out of her sails.  The fucking World Eater...

“ **I am the World Eater** (he just HAD to rub it in),” he corrected her bluntly and she visibly winced, “I am the  **Creator** and  **Destroyer** of Worlds.  Seek you to stop **me**?” He opened his arms wide, and nodded his head slightly to her. “Take your sword,  **little dragon** , and plunge it into my body.   **Kill me now.** ”   

“And die here with you?  I’ll be trapped!” she exclaimed at him.  He was fucking  _ insane _ .  

“Once I  **perish** you will be returned to  **your realm** ,” he said slowly, “My  **world** would expire without  **my presence** to sustain it.  Take your  **sword** and strike me  **down** .”

He wanted her to stab him, well.  He didn’t need to tell her twice, stupid, stinkin’ horker that he was(she was already fucking livid with him as it was).  She bent and retrieved her two-handed sword from the ground and held it with both hands. “Fine then, I’m going to dice you into pieces!” she yelled and charged him.

She’d  _ actually _ thought he’d dodge her.   _ Truly _ believed he would have moved, right up until the last minute, she’d held that belief.  

    He didn’t.  

    When she swung her sword in an arc, it buried itself deep into his side until it dug into his spine(didn’t cut it through, which surprised her cause she’d put force behind her swing).  The bone stopping her slice dead in its tracks.  She got sprayed with a face full of blood, and he didn’t even cry out.  At all.  

He hadn’t moved.

    Her eyes widened(shock anyone?) and she released her sword as though it burnt her, it just remained there, buried into him.  He was still standing, bleeding all over himself and the floor.  His face had remained expressionless, though he did grimace as he grabbed her blade with one hand and literally pulled it out of his side.

    Her face crumpled and she took a step back from him as he dropped her sword to the ground(he was still fucking standing!).  She had practically cut him in half, she could see his fucking innards!  Tears were quite literally streaming down her face now as he merely Shouted down at himself.  

    She watched as the wound closed itself and he was fully healed, still covered in blood mind you, but no more gaping wound(fatal on anyone else) in his side.

    “ **You can not kill me, little dragon** ,” he said, his voice gentle, as she cried silently, “Cut off my head,  **if you must** , my bones will stop you,” his voice remained calm as he took a step in her direction, “ **You** once called me the ‘bringer of death’,” he smiled faintly, “ **That is what I am** .  I am  **death** on black wings,  **little dragon** , I swallow the souls of the  **living** and  **dead** .” He took another step closer to her while she just stared at him in defeat, and a familiar feeling she’d had before she got to know him.  Fear. 

    “You can’t expect me to…” she trailed off, her voice was unnaturally calm.

    “I  **expect** you to do as you please,  **little dragon** ,” he was finally standing in front of her.

    “You want to enslave me!” she cried out, poking him in the chest with a finger.

    “ **Are you** not already a slave?” he countered, “A slave to your destiny as  **the Last Dragonborn** ?  A slave to the  **people** of Skyrim as you pit yourself  **against me** to save them, and the world?  A slave to the Daedra who  **believe** they own your very  **soul** ?”

    Her mouth snapped shut as she looked at him with wide eyes.  He continued undaunted, “I am not **deceiving** you with words, **you belong to me** ,” he paused and then reached down to grab her hand and placed it on his blood splattered chest where she could feel his strong heartbeat, “ **I** **belong** to you as well,” his voice dropped an octave, “ **Do not** trap us to an **existence** of loneliness because **you refuse** to accept that you are the property **of a god**.” 

    “My  **heart** and  **soul** are yours,  **little dragon** ,” he lowered his mouth an inch and she could feel his breath brush against her lips, “ **Accept me** , as I have you,” he pressed his lips gently against her, “ **Have I** not humbled myself enough for you?   **You are my mate, act like it** .”

    She burst out into tears the moment they made contact. “Why do you have to be such an asshole?” she wailed.

    “I would  **bore** you otherwise,” he actually fucking answered her.  She gave a watery chuckle, and wiped her eyes with her hands.

    “So my life for Skyrim then?” she cleared her throat and raised her eyes to his(might as well make sure he was done destroying Skyrim and Nirn in general).  

    He looked at her a long time, his eyes glowing brightly. “ **Yes** .”

    “I’m going to make eternity very nasty for you,” she muttered under her breath, and then her breath caught.  Alduin was smiling.  A real smile.  Not a smirk, or a grin, but an honest to gods smile.  And it was...breathtaking.

    “ **Then it is agreed** ?” his eyes suddenly narrowed on her and his smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

    “Do I have a choice?” she asked no one in particular.

    “ **Yes** .”

    She closed her eyes and snorted. “Liar.”

    “ **I do not lie** ,” he countered. “I explained the  **consequences** of your choices.”  

    “You’re still a horker,” she muttered, taking a deep breath, “I fucking hate you.”

    He shrugged as though that didn’t bother him at all. “It is  **my name** you call when you are pleasured.”

    She couldn’t resist it as she punched him in the chest as hard she could.  He didn’t grunt, merely took a step back, but not before he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, mindless of the blood covering him(and now her).

    “ **Are you ready then, to finish the ritual** ?”

    She closed her eyes, understanding enough to know what he was asking.  

    Glorious.  


	37. Sleeping Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual! Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> <3 Love as usual for tiredwriter (astrastyr) editor/proofreader extraordinaire! <3

### Chapter 37: Sleeping Arrangements

    She took a deep, steadying breath.  He’d given his word that Skyrim would be safe if she went through with it.  She really had no choice, despite his assertion that she did(though she didn’t feel that insulted about it, he’d not manipulated her…)

    “Can it wait a bit?” she pressed her hands against his chest, enjoying the soft hairs against her palms.

    “ **Why**?” he peered down at her.  

    “Because I am exhausted?” she looked up at him(she really was...she didn’t even know how she was still standing honestly).

    His arms tightened about her body and he growled.  She kept her eyes on him and he eventually sighed and released her.

    “ **As you wish** ,” he muttered, his arms hanging loosely at his side.  

    She felt her body shake(she was that tired…) and she didn’t hesitate as she dropped back to where her pack was.  She always carried a bed roll with her(essential when one travelled extensively).  It didn’t take her long to arrange it on the floor, and as she was looking at it, realized it probably wouldn’t fit the two of them comfortably(he was too big…).

    He’d arched an eyebrow as he’d watched her arrange her bedding, she glanced up towards him and arched her eyebrow in response.

    “What?”

    He didn’t say anything as he dropped beside her and lifted the top part of the bed roll and quite literally made himself comfortable in it; taking ALL the space available.  She blinked down at him while he raised the furs up off him in invitation.

     There was no room beside him, she’d have to place herself _on_ him if she tried to squeeze in there with him.

    “We’re not both fitting in there,” she glared at him.

    “ **Come** ,” he ignored her words.

    “I am not sleeping on you…” she trailed off, peering at him.  Sleeping on him would be akin to fucking, cause that’s what would happen.

    “ **Yes** ,” he said calmly, “ **Come or I will force you**.”

    She gritted her teeth as she translated his words.  Stinkin’ horker that he was...he totally would!

    “We’re going to rip my bed roll,” she hissed as she peered into the blankets, trying to decide how she was going to shimmy her way in there without destroying it.

    “ **Come** ,” he repeated, his voice firm.

    “I’m coming!  Relax!  I don’t want to…” she trailed off as he reached over and grabbed her wrist.

    “We have been **closer** ,” he uttered, his red eyes smouldering.

    “I know that!” she snapped at him, that wasn’t her main concern despite what he thought.  She really _was_ tired, and she really didn’t want to fuck him with no energy, although sleeping on him would totally be nice(she had to admit that…).

    She sighed in resignation and was trying to force herself beside him(it didn’t work, there really was no room), legs first.  He didn’t hesitate in grabbing her leg and positioning her directly atop of him as he pulled her into the covers of her bed roll.

    She gasped as the blankets were tight against her body, forcing her flush against him.  He was arranging her so that she was quite literally on top of his chest, her head close to the base of his throat.  She had to spread her knees and basically straddle him to remain comfortable(thankfully she was wearing her smalls, not much protection but it was something).  

    She hugged her arms to her chest(pressed against him) and was just about to close her eyes when she felt his big hands roam towards her ass.  She couldn’t raise her head to glare at him because of the bed roll, but she did gasp as she felt him rip her smalls off of her( _she really wanted to sleep_...).

    “Hey!” she gasped, shimmying up his body(trying to get away from his hard cock) as he proceeded to tear the top half of her smalls off her as well. “What...?”

    “ **No barriers** ,” he said, his massive chest rumbling beneath her, “Let me feel you **against** **me**.”   

    “Sleep!” she whined, her eyes closing as his hands returned to her ass.  He spread her cheeks with his hands and she felt the hard length of his cock burn her as he positioned himself so that their genitals touched. “Stop!” she hissed, trying to move up him again, but he stopped her.

    “ **Sleep, little dragon** ,” he commanded and then added, “ **I will** not go further.”

    “Liar,” she hissed drowsily.  He chuckled, but she was already asleep before she heard his response(he really was that comfortable…).

    “ **I do not lie** ,” he spoke softly, knowing she was sleeping already.

 

************

 

    As she stirred from sleep, she kept her eyes closed.  She had really enjoyed sleeping on him more than she would ever admit.  She still felt his hard dick against her pussy, and noted with a little shame that she had quite literally leaked all over his cock.  

    His big hands were still clutching her ass, and she’d moved her hands(in sleep) so that they were on his shoulders.  She realized fairly quickly that he was awake, as she felt one of his large fingers gently glide back and forth, along her ass crack and lower still to her entrance.  Well, that explained why she’d leaked...the letching horker had been playing with her cunt as she slept!

    He must have felt her tense for both his hands returned to her ass, and he jerked his hips forward.  She would have reared on him(instead she keened) as he entered her in one swift thrust if the bedroll didn’t trap her to him.  As it was she dug her nails in his shoulder and moaned pathetically against his chest.  Holy Mara!  

    She gasped as he pushed her ass down with his upwards thrusts, fucking her torturously slow, she felt every inch of his shaft as he went as deep as he could into her more-than-willing passage.

    “Alduin…” she gasped, trying to get away from him, but unsuccessfully.  He was clutching her so tightly, and the bed roll was hindering her completely.

    “ **Say it again** ,” he growled as he thrust deep into her and held himself there.  She moaned and licked at his chest drowsily.

    “Alduin…” she whispered, the sleep not completely banished from her voice.

    “ **Louder** ,” he snarled as he thrust up harder into her and held himself there( _oh_ he was right against that spot that drove her _mad_ …), twitching his cock, “Scream my name, **little dragon** ,” he purred, his grip tightening on her ass.

     She mewled against him, her body shaking as he drove her perilously close to that edge.

    “Alduin!” she found her voice.

    “ **Summon the gods,** ” he thrust into her again, harder still, “ **Who owns you**?”

    She had no idea what he had said, but she screamed his name with each thrust, getting louder and louder each time.  He growled as he felt her cunt clench hard on him, milking him as she orgasmed.

    “ **Yes** ,” he hissed, and then arched back as he plunged as deep as he could go within her, his ejaculation springing from his cock with enough force that she felt it fill her.

    They were both panting and sweating heavily as he finally released her bruised ass(she was sure of it) and one of his hands came up to clutch the back of her head, while the other encircled her back gently.

    “You ass,” she muttered, sleepily, her voice thick, “I was sleeping…”

    “You had **awakened** ,” he corrected her casually.  She punched him in the shoulder weakly and then groaned as she felt his thick shaft twitch deep within her.  She tried to shimmy up, but he stilled her.

    “ **Stay** ,” he murmured, glancing down at her with brilliant red eyes. “Let me feel you **longer**.”

    “I hate you,” she muttered, snuggling into his chest.  He chuckled softly and tightened his hold on her body.

    “ **Sleep, little dragon** ,” he whispered, raising his head to kiss her head gently.

     She grunted and did exactly that, truly enjoying the feel of him all around her and inside her.  She really could get use to sleeping like this.


	38. Akatosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Akatosh's verbal dialogue is bolded and in Italics. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!!
> 
> Love to tiredwriter (astrastyr) for their usual awesomeness for editing and proofreading!

###  Chapter 38: Akatosh

    There was a blinding white light that forced her awake this time.  She felt Alduin’s arms tighten around her, in an almost crushing grip that had her squeaking in protest.  He was still inside her, but his sudden jostling, forced them to part in a most uncomfortable way.

    She made to punch him when she stilled(finally noticing the light she was) and had to close her eyes(even though she was under the covers in the bed roll).

    “Alduin?” she whispered a little unnerved, burying her face against his chest as his arms tightened even more about her.

    “ **_Alduin_ ** .”

    She froze.  Utterly froze.  She’d understood that, and that was not a voice belonging to anything mortal...or dragon…(holy...that had some serious depth and echo...).  She made to peep her head out of the bed roll, when Alduin’s hand went to her head and prevented her from moving. 

    “ **Father** .”

    TALOS!!!  THAT WAS AKATOSH HE WAS TALKING TOO!!!!!  

    Her body started shaking uncontrollably and she clutched him as though he were a lifeline.  

    “ **_Stand_ ** .” 

_     Oh for fuck’s sake _ ...they were fucking  _ naked _ ...both covered in his ejaculation and her orgasm as she’d leaked out all over them, AND his blood(not to mention they stunk...that smell of raw sex and sweat and dried up blood…).  And they’d fucked... _ in the Pantheon!!!! _ _ Could she have a WORST first impression?!?!? _

    She squeaked again as Alduin slowly sat up(still clutching her to his chest), as though none of  _ THAT _ was an issue.  He slowly got to his feet and brought her up with him, she still had her face buried against his chest, and she pressed her body closer in shame(trying to hide her nakedness).

    His arms had come around her shoulders and he pressed her even closer to himself as he turned towards Akatosh.  She still had her eyes tightly closed(more in shame, than anything else, for she did not fear Akatosh  _ yet _ ).

    “ **_Look at me._ ** ” The voice was calm, and soothing, but she heard the command and obeyed.  

    She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder.  The blinding light had dimmed and no longer hurt her eyes(thank the gods) but she understood it now.

    Akatosh was a giant ball of swirling golden light with many rotating rings around it, that circled in all directions.  He was hovering(like a mini sun) about twenty feet up, she could  _ just _ barely make out the shape of a flying golden dragon(a hovering flying dragon) inside the sphere.

    As she gazed on the sphere, she slowly turned in Alduin’s arms, her nakedness and shame(at the fucking bodily fluids covering them) forgotten.  She didn’t know what made her do it, but she brought both her fists to her chest and bowed deeply towards the Divine, bending almost at the waist.

    “My Lord,” she whispered reverently.

    “ **_Time has come_ ** ,” the sphere glowed with each word, “ **_Ask what it is you wish to ask_ ** .”

    Time sure as fuck had definitely come(her quest of  _ WHY?! _ was finally going to be completed it seems).  She kept herself bended at the waist and licked her dry lips.  

    “Why?” she asked deliberately, figuring she probably didn’t have to elaborate.

    “ **_So that you may die_ ** .” What…?  Had she heard right?   _ Die?  As in dying?! _  She must have for Alduin’s grip had turned quite painful suddenly.  She ignored it as she finally raised wide eyes to the sphere.

    She swallowed.

    “Die?” she squeaked.

    “ **_Yes_ ** .”

    “This may be redundant, but why?” she croaked, her throat parched.

    “ **_The mortal flesh cannot sustain an immortal soul_ ** ,” the sphere brightened.  She blinked.  Immortal soul?  Wait...what…?

    “Immortal soul?” she swallowed the dry frost troll in her throat with difficulty.

    “ **_Yes_ ** .” 

    She was silent a long time, and thought that Akatosh would poof, but he did not.  He merely hovered there, rhythmically pulsating.

    “I’m immortal?” she asked, feeling suddenly as though she were two inches tall when Akatosh chuckled(it must have been a chuckle... _ she didn’t know _ if gods laughed...did they?).

    “ **_No_ ** ,” he said, “ **_To ascend_ ** (she didn’t mishear that word…  _ fucking ASCENSION?! _ ) **_you must lose what binds you to the mortal coil.  Your life.  Do you forsake it?_ ** ” 

_     Crunch time?  Now?!  Like right fucking NOW?!   _

    Could she do it?  Ascend…?  Like Talos( _ fucking TALOS?!?! _ )?  She was going to Ascend…?  Wait...was this a dream?  She was dreaming, wasn’t she?  She almost pinched herself, but decided against it.

    “ **_No, you do not dream_ ** ,” Akatosh spoke soothingly, while she blanched considerably(kinda glad she didn’t pinch herself).  

    He could read her fucking mind…

    Glorious.

    Fucking.

_     Glorious. _

     “Uh…” she swallowed again, her throat constricting. “Can I p-please...ask some questions first, My Lord?” Now was the time to ask some nagging questions before he killed her...she guessed.

    “ **_Yes_ ** .”

    She cleared her throat and coughed, “You are Time, I know,” she paused and then pushed forward.  She was curious about one thing(well more than one, but this one was the main one), “Why did you never call Alduin back from his purpose after you allowed us to live?”

    She felt Alduin tense behind her, but she ignored him(he was definitely bruising her though, she’d have ten identical bruises on her arms later).    

    “ **_He had not finished his purpose_ ** .”

    She frowned, getting bolder. “How is that so?”

    “ **_He had to find you_ ** .”

    That left her thunderstruck and her mouth gaped(at Akatosh no less) as though she were a landed salmon.  

    The sphere brightened. “ **_My first son was sent through Time to endure the trials to accept his Dragonborn mate, for he would not do so otherwise._ ** ”

    That actually made...sense...Alduin was a dragon through and through.  He, himself, had even admitted to misunderstanding the term Dragonborn to literally mean _dragon_ _born_.  And considering how stubborn the horker was…she really was not that surprised to hear that.  

    Alduin’s grip had loosened about her now, and she stole a glance back towards him to see how he was taking all this.  He remained impassive, his facial expression giving nothing away.  Though since Akatosh could read minds, she doubted that it mattered how stoic he was.

    “So I am not his prize then?” She had to ask.

    “ **_If you are his prize, then he is yours as well, for you have fulfilled what I tasked you with_ ** ,” the sphere glowed.

    “Which was?” she licked her lips, dreading the answer(but kinda morbidly curious at the same time).

    “ **_Loving the World Eater_ ** .” ( _ REALLY DOOMED!!! _ )

    Was there a word of power that would open the ground up to swallow her?  Like all of her?  And kill her too?  Oh gods...Her face fell(oh this was just…).  She felt it fall(someone kill her now,  _ please _ …).  And Alduin’s grip had turned to stone on her arms(of course it had…).  

_     FUCK!!!!! _

    “Uh…” she didn’t know what to fucking say! “I hate him?” she squeaked, and then she was mortified( _ had she really lied to Akatosh? _ ). “And that wasn’t really a hard task,” she amended quickly(back peddling much?), “I mean... _ look at him! _ ” (oh yes, she  _ was _ panicking and Alduin burying his fingers into her flesh was NOT helping matters any).

    Akatosh remained silent while she licked her dry lips and placed a hand on Alduin’s at her arm(grounding herself in reality by doing that).

    “So…” she cleared her throat, “Why the illusion then?”

    “ **_To give reason for my son to reach his full potential.  He was blind to it_ ** .”

    She was gaping again.  She knew she was.  All this just so that the stinkin’ horker could realize he had the shape of a man?   _ Really?! _ _ This was for real?! _

    Before she could actually formulate any words, the room brightened again until she had to close her eyes and shield her face.  The light was so blinding that she had to turn around and bury her face against Alduin’s chest, his arms came and wrapped around her shoulder loosely.

    When the light dimmed and she peeped out, she immediately recognized this room.  They were in the very room where she and Alduin had fought and mated as dragons.  Her eyes instantly found the massive Walls of Time, both hers and his.  She turned more fully in his arms and saw the Dragon Altar(that she still didn’t know its purpose).  Akatosh was floating over the Altar.

“ ** _To become Viintaasziiul, white dragon of light and creation, you must_** **_give your heart willingly and shed your mortal flesh here_**.   ** _Intertwined forever with the World Eater you will be_** ,” Akatosh explained and then vanished as though he had never been.


	39. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy! This is my lore basically lol
> 
> as usual, we show love for tiredwriter (astrastyr) for editing and proofreadinf(even when sick...)

###  Chapter 39: Decision

Long after Akatosh had vanished she stood rooted to the ground staring at where he had hovered over the Dragon Altar.  Alduin hadn’t moved, apart from tightening his grip(ouch much?) on her arms.

“Did I hear that right?” she asked aloud, still processing everything, “Am I going to die?  And what in Oblivion did he mean about white dragon of light and creation?” she turned her head to glance back at Alduin.

He glanced down(his red eyes were burning a hole into her head) at her and took a deep breath, he also released her arms to run both hands through his hair.

“ **Yes** ,” he spoke calmly.

    “ **Yes** to I heard right, or  **yes** I’m going to die?” she muttered, turning to face him properly(it hurt her neck to look at him over her shoulder).

    “ **Both** .”

    Glorious.

    She sighed and started rubbing her temples soothingly.  Maybe now the horker would answer her questions.

    “Explain that dragon he mentioned,” she was proud of the fact that her voice was not shaking.

    She saw him tense, and his eyes narrowed on her considerably.  It was obvious he was debating what to tell her, or if he should tell her at all(stinkin’ horker).  After an eternity of silence, he finally squared his shoulders.

    “ **Viintaasziiul,** ” he began, “Is the  **other half** of who I am,” his eyes never left her face, “The second  **aspect** of the  **World Eater** , the Creator.”

    She frowned as that. “Wait, so I’m going to be absorbed into you?!”

    He shook his head slowly. “ **No** .”  

“I don’t understand…?” she trailed off, confused.

    “We will  **become** one and the same, but separate  **entities** , beings.  As I am called to do  **my duties** ,  **you will join me** , you will follow.” He placed both hands on her shoulders, “You will  **become** the creator to my destroyer.  The  **worlds I swallow** , you will reshape and rebuild.”

    “So...we’re going to be stuck together?” she peered at him.  

    He nodded very slowly. “ **Forever.** ”

    “I will become a god like you then?” She felt vertigo hit her as she said the words, but she suppressed it.  NO FAINTING.

    “ **Yes** .”

    She closed her mouth as she thought about all that implied.  He was staring down at her, his eyes glowing mysteriously.

    “Is this what happened to Talos?” she whispered.  He nodded again.

    “When Talos the mortal died,  **he came here** ,” he motioned towards the Dragon Altar, “He had to shed the rest of his  **mortality** much as you will have to at the  **Dragon Altar** .”

    Her frown deepened. “Wasn’t he already dead when he came here?”

    “ **Yes** , but his **soul** was mortal and bound for **Sovngarde** ,” he explained, “He had to **die** a second time, to **release** **himself,** to free himself from the shackles of **mortality**.”

    “Sounds….complicated…” she muttered and then ran a hand down her face. “So what now?  Do we complete the ritual?  Or should I just kill myself?  Or do you kill me?  Or what is going on?” she was surprised by how casually she said this(she was not that laid back internally).

    He was silent and she started to feel awkward under his scrutiny.  Her eyes widened while his narrowed with intent. “What?” she licked her dry lips.

    He took a step closer to her, and she almost took a step back when he grabbed her head with both hands preventing her from escaping.  What was he doing now?  Was he going to break her neck?  Was this how she was going to die?  Her heart thundered in her head, echoing her almost panic.  She had to admit she was scared to die...despite what Akatosh told her…(would it hurt?)

    He surprised her by lowering his head and sealing his mouth over hers in a hot passionate Dibellan kiss that made her head spin.  He didn’t choke her with his tongue this time as he lapped at her mouth hungrily, like a man starved for her.

    She groaned against his mouth and returned the kiss. “ **Become a dragon for me** ?” he asked against her mouth. “ **Complete me** .”

    She felt her body turn to mush as she translated his words.  Why did she even bother fighting him?  He was relentless in his assault.

    She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at him. “I’m…” she blushed and turned her face away(it was hard as his grip was like iron, but she managed it) “I’m fucking scared…” she trailed off, closing her eyes tightly, avoiding his piercing gaze.

    “ **I would** be too facing eternity at  **my side** ,” he spoke neutrally.

    She blinked and couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped her mouth as he forced her head to look at him.  

    “I hate you,” she chuckled, her voice a tad bit shaky.

    “ **I have** **it on good authority** , **that you do not** ,” he said casually, and then kissed her before she could fully translate what it was he said, “Are you **prepared,** ready to become my mate?  No illusions, **just you** ,” he pecked her as he said this, “ **and I**.” He kissed her again, accentuating his words.

     “I’m still scared!” she placed both her hands on his chest, “This is a lot to take in for me…”

    “ **And I will be there to guide you** ,” he explained, his voice patient, and then he rolled his eyes as she stared at him blankly, “I will guide you.”  

    “What if it doesn’t work?” she pushed against him a little(he didn’t move obviously, he never does for her).  She could not hide the uncertainties in her voice.

    He took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

    “ **My father** has spoken,” he reminded her.

    “He could be wrong!” she peered at him.  He actually chuckled and kissed her again.

    “ **No** ,” he said simply, and then started walking her backwards(he was herding her) until her back hit a smooth wall.   

    She squeaked at the cold stone at her back and then groaned as he lowered his head to tangle their breaths.  He’d placed both hands beside her head on the wall, and his body was crowding hers(they were touching, chest to knee).  One of his knees came up between her legs and she felt herself grow wet with it.

    “You know,” she gasped as he forced her to her tip toes with his thigh, “If you weren’t such a stubborn horker…” he cut her off with a kiss, but as soon as he pulled away, she continued, “...none of this would have happened…”

    He glared at her for a moment, before grabbing her legs and bodily hefting her so that they went around his waist.  She gasped and grabbed at his shoulders unsteadily as she tightened her legs.

    She saw him bite his lower lip, and her eyes widened as his blood trailed down his chin.  Having him force his blood down her throat was a lot different than knowingly taking it, and she couldn’t help the grimace she made as he lowered his head to kiss her.

    “I really hate you for this,” she muttered before moving her head forward and taking his bloody mouth with her own.  He chuckled against her mouth and manipulated her so that he could take her against the wall(he was poised at her entrance).

    “ **I am giving you** what you want,” he purred, pulling away, and reaching down to grab her ass with both hands. “You asked that  **I take you** against this wall.”

    “I was trying to—” she keened as he penetrated her hard.  Mara preserve her, he was supporting all her weight, and pushing her against the wall with enough force to take her breath away.

    He growled against her and returned his bloody mouth to hers, shoving his tongue down her throat.  She didn’t protest and kissed him back.  She was beyond caring at this point, he was right.  How often was Akatosh wrong?  Really wrong?  


	40. Dragon; The Second Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And dragon time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. I'm going to apologize for the delay on this chapter, my editor/proofreader was ill these last few days and I found myself with a writer's block while she wasn't around lol So I blame her(cause I told her I would :D). Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Love as always, even if she was sick lol, tiredwriter (astrastyr) for editing and proofreading :D
> 
> On a side note. Never said what colour scales DB had for same reason never really described her, so you could go with your own DB, thus your own version of dragon :D

### Chapter 40: Dragon; The Second Story

    She’d lost consciousness(she was beginning to think it was a side effect of the transformation), and had no idea how long she was out for.  When she came too(drum roll please) she was a dragon.  For real.

    She didn’t lose her mind this time, and she immediately scanned the room for Alduin.  Looking for his massive, spikey, black form anxiously.  He was nowhere to be found and she found herself slightly confused.  How long had she been out?

    Her eyes alighted on the Dragon Altar and she found herself a little nervous(more scared than nervous honestly) and awed now that she knew what it was for.  Did she have to be a dragon to ascend as a dragon?  Or was it only for the ritual that she needed to be a dragon for?  

    As she pondered this, she felt the ground vibrate and heard the telltale signs of his heavy gait.  He appeared in the entrance of the room, another dead mammoth in his mouth.  She blinked as a sense of déjà vu hit her(she was getting a lot of those).  He dropped the mammoth and nudged it towards her.

    “ **You need to tell me where you get those** ,” she muttered and then couldn’t help the wave of happiness that came over her.  She was speaking in the dragon tongue again!  He growled in satisfaction.

    “ **In Skyrim** ,” he replied matter-of-factly, “ **My realm does not support life outside of dragons**.”

    “ **And you wanted to trap me here**?” she felt her brow arch as she peered at him.

    He nudged the mammoth towards her again. “ **Yes** ,” the horker spoke calmly, “ **I would have taken care of your needs**.”

    She huffed at him, but hunger drove her forward.  That mammoth was drawing her like a lunar moth to the flame.  Gods it smelt so fucking good...she felt her mouth water the closer she got, until she was drooling more than she’d like to admit.  

    “ **Horker** ,” she muttered as she dived into the mammoth.  He chuckled, a deep sound in his throat but did not reply as he started to eat with her.  

    Just like in the illusion, they made quick work of the animal, leaving nothing to waste.  She had more self control this time, and didn’t bother licking at the ground.  She didn’t even mind it when Alduin started licking her face, she actually joined in and was licking his face at the same time.

    When they were done, Alduin raised his massive head and nodded towards the Altar.

    “ **Come** ,” he spoke calmly, as he moved past her towards it.  

    She couldn’t help the shiver of apprehension that crawled down her spine as she realized it was _time_.  She hesitated, and remained where she was(by the entrance), while he moved to stand in front of the altar.  Questions still churned in her head that she feared would never get answered(she was about to die…).  What if, once she ascended she was completely different?  With no memory of her mortal self?

    His head turned in her direction and he seem to frown.

    “ **Before we go through this** ,” she cleared her throat, “ **Can you tell me about my father**?”

    He looked momentarily surprised by the question(and she had to admit it was a little random). “ **Why**?”

    “ **Because you are a dragon, he is a dragon, or was?  Can you?** ” she peered at him.

    “ **He was a scholar** ,” he answered, “ **He preferred his books rather than involve himself in the War,** ” this was said with a growl, “ **though he took part, it was a small role.  I know not what happened to him after I was sent through Time**.”

    She nodded slowly.

    “ **I was hoping for more, but…** ” she trailed off and shrugged.

    “ **I do not have more** ,” he responded, “ **You may seek him out if you wish**.”

    “ **Could we** ?” she peered at him, hopeful, “ **You know where he is**?”

    “ **I do not**.” Her face fell.  Well, he was a lot of help…

    “ **Can you summon him?  He is a soldier of yours, is he not**?” she was borderline demanding(Paarthurnax had told her dragon names were words of power after all).     

    “ **No** ,” he responded matter-of-factly, “ **To summon him we would have to be on the same Plane, and within hearing of your Shout**.”

    Her head lowered and she sighed heavily, deflated, but not yet defeated. “ **Will we be able to go back after this**?”

    “ **After you ascend, you can go where you wish, little dragon**.”  

    “ **I thought Akatosh said we would be forever intertwined**?”

    “ **We will be**.”

    She stared at him.  Was he deliberately being obtuse? “ **So you will be joining me then**?”

    “ **Yes**.” Why did he have to make everything so difficult?  A simple yes, would have suffice.

    “ **Am I going to change, after I ascend**?” she asked, still by the door.  He stared at her a long time before finally sighing heavily and coming to stand in front of her.

    He lowered his head and rubbed his snout against hers. “ **You will be as you are now**.”

    She took a deep breath. “ **I mean will I still be me, or will I become a god that is not me**?” (yeah...she was not making much sense.  She hoped he understood what she meant).

    He frowned at her. “ **You will be as you are now** ,” he repeated slowly(or not…).

    She gritted her teeth in mild frustration. “ **I mean will I—** ”

    “ **_You_ ** **will not change, though you will become unrecognizable** ,” this gave her pause as he continued, “ **You will become a white dragon** ,” he nuzzled her again, “ **Your appearances will change**.” She pondered this for a moment, before another thought struck her.  The Walls of Time.

    “ **Do we have to do the wall thing again**?”

    He nodded. “ **Yes**.”

    “ **The order is not important**?” she raised her head to glance at the Walls(in the illusion they had shared their souls at the Walls, they hadn’t even done the heart sharing).

    He shook his head. “ **It is not**.” So he wanted to do the heart sharing first this time...

    “ **Don’t we have to say the words first?** ” she asked nervously(he’d tricked her into doing that…not to mention forced her to claim him).

    “ **To share our souls, yes**.”

    “ **I meant the other words…** ” she muttered, avoiding his confused stare(did dragons blush?  Cause she was if they did).  When he’d made her declare out loud that he was her mate...

    He remained silent a little longer than she liked.  His red eyes were glowing fiercely as they bore into her.

    “ **Claim me** ,” he practically purred, his voice dropping two octaves and vibrating against the floor.  Straight to her core.

    She kept her eyes averted(she felt his stare), swallowed, and nodded subtly. “ **Yes, those words**.”

    “ **Say it** ,” he demanded, the floor vibrating again.  She closed her eyes as little bolts of electricity shot right up her tail.  Would he have to mount her again?  Or would she become a Nord if they had sex as dragons?  Or how did that work exactly?

    “ **If we have sex as dragons, will I become a Nord again**?” she asked suddenly, ignoring his order.  She was genuinely curious(what actually triggered her transformation to Nord?).

    He looked taken aback and his eyes narrowed.  She heard him snap his jaws as he growled in irritation.  His lack of response though, didn’t answer her question.

    “ **You do not know, do you**?” she said, glancing at him.  He didn’t deny it.  In fact, he remained silent for quite a while.  

    “ **I do not know how long it lasts, or what returns you to Nord** ,” he finally answered, sounding almost as though it was dragged from him(he really didn’t like admitting he didn’t know something).

    “ **Glorious** ,” she mused out loud(She really _hated_ the Daedra’s machinations…).


	41. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think title pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonspeech bolded as usual. Comments highly appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> Love as always tiredwriter (astrastyr) for editing and proofreading! Also love to Nimbus_Raincloud for being second proofreader/editior!(I have backup now lol)

### Chapter 41: Death

    His red eyes had narrowed to mere slits as she sighed heavily and averted her own gaze.

    “ **You know** ,” she started, **“Not knowing your powers is quite…”** she trailed off as his eyes narrowed even more(it was possible).

    “ **I know my powers, little dragon** ,” he growled at her.  She snorted.

    “ **Oh really** ?” she felt her brow arch, “ **So you were running around as a Nord then?  For centuries**?”  

    He opened his mouth, allowing smoke to escape through his teeth as he growled lowly.  He did not respond and she knew she had him(he knew it too, which made it that much better).

    “ **I have never explored my powers fully** ,” he corrected, his teeth snapping in irritation.

    She snorted again, the sound almost deafening in the room.

    “ **It is obvious** ,” she muttered, as her eyes wandered over to the Altar behind him.  He noticed and lowered his head to nuzzle her with his snout.

    “ **Claim me** ,” he repeated his command.  She peered at him.

    “ **Do you not have to mount me for that**?” she asked casually, surprised that she actually managed to say that without choking on her own tongue(embarrassment much?).  He shook his head.

    “ **The words are needed, the mounting is not**.” She looked taken aback.  So he’d just mounted her because he had wanted to then in the illusion.  She purred inwardly at the notion.

    She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and girdled herself inwardly.  

    Crunch time?

    Crunch time.

    Her tongue swirled in her mouth and she opened her jaws to say the words that would bind her to him, or him to her, whichever was the case.  They would be sharing souls and hearts soon, and then…(drum roll, the depressing kind…) she was going to die.  

    “ **I, the Last Dragonborn, claim you Alduin, the World Eater as my mate** ,” she said the words loud and clear.  He growled again, the satisfaction pouring off him in waves.  Stinkin’ horker.  He enjoyed her saying that way too much...though who was she to judge him?  

    “ **Come**.” He turned and walked back towards the Altar, fully expecting her to follow him, and like the fool she was, she did.

    He stopped her in front of the Altar and turned to face her again.  His massive horned head lowered and he pushed her snout with his.  The gesture oddly comforting.

    “ **How do we share our hearts**?” she asked, her voice cracking.

    “ **You must break it** ,” he returned calmly, “ **Dragons hearts are not the same as those of others.  We are all children of Akatosh, and as such are able to separate our hearts**.”

    She swallowed.  Break her heart?  As in...literally?  She blinked once, twice, thrice and then frowned at him.

    “ **And how do we do this**?” she peered at him.  

    He did not answer(surprise, surprise) and proceeded to sit back on his hind legs, bringing his wings close to his body.  She watched as his powerful neck arched back so that his jaws were pointed downwards, towards his chest.

    Her eyes widened when he Shouted down at himself(another word she didn’t know…), and the scales on his chest cracked.  He growled(in pain? She didn’t know) and Shouted again.  The scales cracked more and exploded(that was it looked like to her) outwards.  She flinched as black scales became shrapnel and stung her face(through her OWN scales…).

    His chest, where the scales had once been, began bleeding quite heavily, dripping onto the stone floor unheeded.  She gasped when he Shouted again down at himself, and more blood and the sound of bones cracking echoed in the room.  

    Holy fuck!  She swallowed and took a step back as his rib cage broke open(she could see the bone) and her eyes finally saw the beating organ that was his heart.  It did not look like the heart of anything she’d ever seen before.  It was huge for one, and there was a very visible line dividing it in half.

    Akatosh preserve her...she had to do _that_ as well!  She took another step back as he Shouted a fourth time down his chest.  A bright light appeared and followed the line dividing the heart.  It separated with a wet sound that made her cringe.  

    As the organ split, she closed her eyes and averted her face.  He growled again, and the half-heart fell from his chest.  It landed on the ground with an unceremonious plop that made her wonder how she was going to live through THAT?!

    He’d told her that the mating ritual couldn’t kill him, but gods be damned, could it kill _her?!_  She’d known that they would have to share hearts, but she’d somehow not fully realized that it actually meant cracking her chest open.  She’d assume it would have been done with smoke and mayhaps a slight chest pain(like a broken heart…).

    She took another backwards step as her eyes were drawn to the beating half-heart on the floor.  Talos...she was fucking scared…

    “ **Come closer to me** ,” he spoke, his voice not even strained( _like fucking seriously?_ ). “ **It will only hurt momentarily**.”

    “ **I am having a hard time believing that** …” she trailed off, staring at the hole in his chest.  She had no fucking idea dragons could seriously LIVE with a fucking hole in their chest! _Holy fucking shit!_

    Yep.

    You got it.

    She was panicking.

    This was a whole lot more serious than she’d first anticipated.  Talos, she was literally going to have her chest cracked open, while she was AWAKE _and_ AWARE, and have her heart split in half.  Could she handle this?!  Did she want too?!  

    As she sat there, staring in wide eyed fascination(and horror) at him and the pulsing organ on the floor, she felt a sudden warmth envelope her(what the…?).  She calmed immediately(she didn’t know what caused this…).

    His red eyes bore into her and he nodded his great head.  

    “ **You are the Last Dragonborn** ,” he spoke calmly, “ **Where is your courage in the face of death**?”

    She moved forward, the calmness caressing her mind, and washing away her fear.  When she stood within a couple feet of his broken heart, she raised her head and copied his pose.  

    “ **I am ready** ,” she spoke, her voice calm.

    He nodded again and she tensed when he opened his mouth and Shouted at her the first word.  She didn’t cry out(it did stun her though) as she felt her scales crack on her chest.  The second Shout hurt more than the previous as her scales exploded outward from her chest.

    She felt her head lower and a high pitch noise escaped her throat.  TALOS!!!  THAT FUCKING HURT!!!!!  She remained calm though, and it surprised her.

    She didn’t have long to ponder why she remained calm as she was hit with the rib cracking Shout.  If she hadn’t been stationary, she KNEW she’d have doubled over and probably rolled around on the ground in absolute agony.

    The bones in her chest cracked and exposed her heart.  She couldn’t prevent the scream that escaped her, and still she did not move or thrash.  She could see her blood pooling at her feet.  

    She felt her heart flutter when she was hit with the final Shout that split her heart.  Pain of the likes she’d never felt before exploded across her body.  There was something controlling her body for the pain took away her strength and yet, she remained standing.  She didn’t move at all.  

    Period.

    She heard the plop as her own half heart fell to the ground unceremoniously.  She felt a wave of dizziness overcome her body, and didn’t know how she managed to remain standing/sitting.  Her eyes closed as though a heavy weight had been placed on them.

    She felt herself collapse and subsequently didn’t hear his surprised shout nor feel his snout as he nudged her urgently.  Blackness engulfed her and all she could think of was ‘Why hadn’t he just strangled her?’

    And here, at the feet of Alduin the World Eater, in his very realm, the Last Dragonborn expired.  Her life blood coating the floor, surrounding her body and his.  Her last breath shuddering out of her body in a long hiss.

    The ritual had not been completed.

    The Last Dragonborn had died.  


	42. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only chapter with no Dragonspeech(except for the first one I think). This is it. I hope I captured the Twins good :D Comments highly appreciated. Enjoy. 
> 
> Love as usual tiredwriter (astrastyr), she didn't proof/edit this one(think she fell asleep before I finished), but I'm giving her love anyways :D Love to Nimbus_Raincloud for proofing/editing this one.
> 
> This marks the end of my first fanfic :) Thank you for all those who have read it, and liked it, and gave me kudos! I highly appreciated it!! I will be posting more stories though, so I'll be back lol

###  Chapter 42 Epilogue

    The cold was biting, and Vilkas found himself pulling his cloak tighter around his body as he and his brother stood alone in front of the newly erected statue in the middle of the Market Square.  

    It was a beautifully sculpted rendering of the Last Dragonborn, wearing her ebony armours, her mighty two handed sword in hand, in the middle of a powerful full fledged swing, encircle with Alduin’s wings, his mouth huge and open.  He was poised to strike down at the sword wielding woman in front of him.  The entire monument, except for Alduin’s eyes, which were huge rubies, was white marble and had cost Balgruuf a small fortune to commission.

    The sky was clear, and despite its cloudless state, and the shining sun, there was not a soul at the statue.  The Market Square in Whiterun was quite bereft, save for the twins.

    Farkas was sobbing quite openly, his big palms were clutching the stone woman’s shoulders and he was shaking his head.  Vilkas felt the same agony as his brother, but refrained from showing his emotions.  He never had, and regretted that she had never known, would never know.

    It was true that they had both fallen in love with the Last Dragonborn and would have followed her to the ends of Nirn if she had but asked.  They had quarreled but once in the past for her affections and realized rather quickly that neither was willing to part with her, and though the idea of sharing had been forced upon them, they had been fine with it.

    After all, they were twins.  And she had always been a handful…

    He felt his eyes tear up, but he blinked them away and reached a comforting hand to his sibling’s stiff shoulder.

    “Come.  We have work to do,” Vilkas spoke huskily, his voice soft.  

    Farkas sniffled and his hands tightened on the marble before he pulled back and raised his water filled eyes to the face he had loved so dearly.  They had designed it so that she was snarling at the dragon.  Her beautiful face twisted by rage.

    It bothered him that they would not be able to retrieve her body.  They had no idea where she had died.  Where the final battle took place.  They would never know if she had suffered, or if she’d survived but died to the elements, too wounded to continue.  Farkas blocked out his depressing thoughts, wishing for the millionth time that he could have taken her place.  He would have died for her.  Vilkas too. 

    He would never see her again.  Never hear her laugh.  Never be able to tell her that he loved her, and he never had.  He would miss her.  His soul would miss her.  He took a deep breath and placed a callused palm onto his brother’s hand and squeezed it back.

    Vilkas didn’t show his emotions like he did, but Farkas knew.  His brother had loved her just as much as he had.  He was mourning her in his own way, and could hide his feelings from the rest of Jorrvaskr, but Farkas heard.  Vilkas could not muffle the sounds of his pain at night.  When he slept, and dreamt of her.  Not any more than Farkas could.

    He took a deep breath and finally tore his eyes from the face that would haunt him for many years to come.  His eyes raised to the skies, and he frowned as he spotted something in the distance.

    He wasn’t sure what it was, but it looked like dragons.  They were too far away though to be dragons.  After all, dragons had stopped their attacks, and almost all had reverted to being peaceful once Alduin had been defeated, and defeated he had been.  

    He squinted and peered at the flying pair and his eyes widened as he realized it  _ was _ a couple of dragons.  A pure black one, and a pure white one.  They were flying in circles together and Farkas watched them until they vanished from sight.

    His heart felt lighter, and a small smile pulled at his lips.  He turned on his heels and followed after his brother.  Wiping his tears with the back of his hand.  Life would continue in Skyrim.

    Skyrim was free.


End file.
